


Crimson Hat Trick

by nitro9



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Pregnancy, Romance, The movie version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 65,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitro9/pseuds/nitro9
Summary: On the 10th anniversary of the death of his family, Jane gets drunk and visits Lisbon's house late at night. Things happen and they end up having sex. Then he leaves for Vegas the next morning without a word. One month later Lisbon finds out she is pregnant with Jane's child. Will Jane ever come back and will he ever love another child given the killer of his first child is still alive. (Prompt #055)
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Comments: 25
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2018 for the Mentalist CreativeFest. AU after Red Rover, Red Rover - this is a new version of The Crimson Hat + the Red John arc. Some dialogue has been borrowed from the show.
> 
> This was my first fanfic. It is also posted at FFN

xxxxxxxxxx

_"I'll come by your place tonight, we'll talk it out, okay?"_

_"You're sweet."_

_"Let me help you."_

xxxxxxxxxx

It was late, probably close to midnight. Lisbon's mood was darker than the night sky. She was too worked up to sleep, so she hadn't even bothered changing into her pajamas. She muttered under her breath as she straightened her living room. She pushed the clutter around an end table and dusted it. One of the trinkets reminded her of Jane and she scowled at it before chucking it into the nearest drawer.

A loud knock sounded on the front door. Lisbon looked up abruptly, dropping her dusting cloth. She wasn't sure if she should be hopeful or cautious, so she unconsciously tiptoed her way to the entry and peered through the peephole.

Jane.

She skipped quickly over the relief phase straight to anger. She twisted the locks sharply and yanked the door open.

"Where the hell have you been?" She barely looked at him while she moved aside to let him in. "I went by your place, and not only were you not there, it was empty. The cleaning lady said the occupant checked out! And you wouldn't answer your phone. I mean, were you going to tell me about it? You told me you weren't leaving."

Lisbon closed the door and reengaged the locks before finally turning to look at him. Her anger deflated and she stepped closer to him. Jane's eyes were dark, his hair disheveled and his clothes a mess. His jacket was missing and his vest was unbuttoned. He was looking at her intensely, but still hadn't said a word. For a few moments they just looked at each other. Jane swayed a little and shifted his feet.

Lisbon reached out to him. "Jane? You okay?"

In one swift movement, Jane pulled her to him and kissed her, his lips pressed roughly against her own. Electricity jolted down to her toes. After the initial surprise, Lisbon found herself melting into his embrace. Their lips moved together in a sensual dance. When his tongue pushed into her mouth and she got the full taste of whiskey on his breath, Lisbon's brain caught up with her actions and she pulled away from him. He followed her movement, trying to stay close and continue their kiss. She shoved him away and stepped back, creating a distinct distance between them. They were both breathing heavily. There was an unfamiliar gleam in Jane's eye.

"What the hell, Jane! Are you drunk?"

He shook himself out of the awkward pose she had left him in. "I don't get drunk," he said defensively, his voice a little rough. He tugged on his vest to straighten it, then looked at it with a confused expression before trying to fasten the top button.

Lisbon rolled her eyes. "You drink enough, you get drunk, Jane. Even you. I know it's been a hard week -"

"That's an understatement," Jane muttered, cutting her off. He gave up on the buttons and looked at her. They stood that way for awhile, studying each other. His eyes kept drifting to her mouth. His own mouth turned up into a sly smile. He took a step closer. Lisbon stepped back, maintaining their distance.

"Maybe we could talk about it?" She gestured toward her living room and Jane looked at her couch thoughtfully for a moment.

"Sure. I think I may have done things out of order." He swayed on his way to the living room and Lisbon instinctively stepped under his arm to support his weight, keeping him steady. He held her tightly, running his open hand down her arm as she dropped him off at the couch.

Lisbon lifted her eyebrows and stepped back. "Exactly how drunk are you?"

Jane chuckled. "Don't worry, Lisbon, your lampshades are safe." His brow furrowed. "But I do have a headache."

"I'll get you some water."

A moment later she was back with a tall glass of water and some painkillers. She held out the pills. Jane took them and swallowed them along with the full glass of water. He set the glass on the end table and then eyed Lisbon who was still hovering nearby. He reached for her clumsily and she stepped back, sitting heavily in a nearby chair.

"Come on, Lisbon. You're not my boss anymore."

Lisbon raised her eyebrows at his uncharacteristic comment. "Is that what this is about? Wainwright firing you? I can go in with you, try to work something out. I mean, it won't be easy, you'll probably need to apologize -"

Jane waved her into silence. He closed his eyes and leaned back into the couch, trying to get comfortable. "No. If I wanted my job back, I wouldn't need your help."

Lisbon's heart sank. "I thought you weren't planning to leave the CBI."

He continued to shift on the couch. "It wasn't my original plan, but I think a change of scenery is in order." He moved closer to the middle of the couch and tried to burrow into the back. "This couch is horrible."

"You're leaving." Her voice was small, her expression lost as she stared at a fixed point somewhere past his head.

Jane stopped his fidgeting. "I didn't say that."

"You checked out of your hotel."

He moved himself back into her frame of focus and her eyes shifted to his. "Change of scenery, Lisbon. I have a new place lined up."

"Here in town?" He pursed his lips, avoiding the denial. She sighed. "Can I call you?"

Now he looked away. After a moment he swallowed thickly and looked back to her. "Yeah, I'd like that."

The air grew thick with their silence. Their eyes were locked together. Jane licked his lips and braced himself to get up and move in her direction when Lisbon stopped him with her words.

"Is this about Red John?"

Jane fell back into the cushions. "I told you I was done with him."

"I don't believe you."

"I burned that bridge."

"Yeah, and almost the CBI with it. It's been ten years, Jane. You can't just walk away."

His voice raised just a fraction in frustration. "Nothing has worked so far, Lisbon. He changed his game, I've gotta change mine." He closed his eyes and leaned further into the cushions.

Lisbon pressed her lips together in reaction to his little tantrum. She understood it, but he was giving her no answers. She spoke gently. "What's this about, Jane? Why are you here?"

He looked at her again, the fight gone out of him. His eyes roamed her face, settling briefly on her lips before meeting her eyes. He smiled gently. "To seduce you."

Time seemed to stop with these words, uttered so casually. Lisbon considered the options. Was he joking, trying to break the tension from their slightly heated discussion? Was he trying to rile her up, for his own entertainment? She felt a slight flutter of hope that it could be the truth. After all this time, was he really ready to open himself up in this way? She licked her lips as she thought of that searing kiss. It was hard to decipher his expression, but there was that look in his eyes. It could just be alcohol induced lust, but he could surely find an easier mark than her if that was his primary goal. The possibilities swirled in her head, then the pressure found an outlet.

Lisbon laughed and Jane smiled wider. "How is that going for you?" she asked.

"Not so great. But I didn't intend to jump you right after I got here. You are just so hot when you are angry."

The smile left Lisbon's face as it flushed. This was too much.

Jane shrugged one shoulder. "Probably shouldn't have told you that, you'll just use it against me."

Lisbon shifted uncomfortably in her chair, her eyes once again settling on a distant point. She took a fortifying breath and forced herself to look at the man again. "Jane?" she queried weakly, out of her element.

Jane breathed with her. "Listen, I'm going to use your bathroom. Then can we start over?"

She nodded and Jane rose, sending her a comforting smile and only wobbling a little on the way to her bathroom.

Alone again and suddenly nervous, Lisbon stood up also and rolled her neck. She paced a little bit in the small space. Her mind went into overdrive again. She felt her own headache coming on. She pushed against a knot in her neck and closed her eyes, hissing softly in pain.

"Can I help you with that?"

She stilled at Jane's voice and dropped her hand. She turned to face him and crossed her arms in front of her. "No."

He dropped back onto the couch and reached out towards her. "Sit with me?" She glared at him in response, but he didn't waver. "Please? No funny business, I just want to talk." He had taken some time to clean up. His vest was buttoned. His hair was still a mess, but it somehow looked intentional now. His expression was open and friendly, the predatory gleam was gone.

She kept her arms folded, but dropped sideways onto the couch beside him, one leg tucked under her and her back against the arm cushion. She glowered. "I'm listening."

Jane chuckled. "Can you just relax?"

She pointed her chin at him. "You want to talk, so talk."

"Right." He ran a hand through his hair and blew out a shaky breath. "Well, as you've already pointed out, this has been a lousy week."

He paused and Lisbon's scowl faded. "Yes, it has," she prompted.

Jane glanced at her before continuing. "A couple days ago I was remembering.. Well, it was the worst day of my life. Finding them."

Lisbon's arms unfolded and she leaned towards him. "I'm so sorry, Jane."

He held out a hand to keep her back. "It's okay, Lisbon. Just let me talk. Please."

She put her hands in her lap and nodded. Jane released another deep breath.

"Tonight I wanted to make the effort to remember better times. It's been so long, it's getting harder. I mean, sure I can remember some of the specifics like holidays and birthdays and family outings, that kind of thing. But a lot of what comes to mind are the feelings associated with those good times. Feeling loved, belonging to something better. We were strong together - they were the only people who really knew me and they loved me anyway." He smiled self deprecatingly. "I was a different man then, not so easy to love."

Lisbon snorted and Jane shared his smile with her, winking.

"Anyway," he continued, getting serious again. "I realized something tonight. And maybe I've always known, but I made a new connection." He met her gaze. "I haven't lost those feelings. I still feel loved, needed, part of something. I feel… known." He coaxed one hand from her lap and played with her fingers. "You know me, Teresa." He took another careful breath. "You are the most important person in my life. I would be lost without you."

She raised one eyebrow at him. "So you decided to drop everything and seduce me?"

He shook his head and looked up at the ceiling as if searching for answers. "The alcohol may have short circuited a couple ideas." He closed his fingers around her hand, resting a fingertip on her wrist. Then Jane looked at her boldly. "I came here because I realized something. And I suddenly had to be here, with you. I won't be at the CBI tomorrow, but I can't imagine waking up knowing that I won't see you. The truth is," he paused, swallowing a lump in his throat. "The truth is, I love you. I wanted you to know that. I needed you to know." He drew one finger along her cheek, then dropped it back to her hand as she looked at him, her mouth open in shock. "Then you were yelling at me and looked so lovely," he trailed off and got a dreamy smile on his face as he remembered their kiss. He shrugged one shoulder. "It was inspiring."

Now Lisbon drew in a quick breath, her muscles tightening under Jane's fingers, her pulse quickening. She searched his face. "I always thought - I mean it didn't seem like you could move on without closure. What about -"

"No." Jane's face became dark. "We're not mentioning him tonight. This is between us. I've buried my feelings too long, Teresa. Sure, I am terrified - for obvious reasons. I don't want to live by his rules anymore." His eyebrows lifted as he qualified, "I mean, we don't need to rush anything. We could just talk for awhile, or get some sleep, whatever. It's late. And if you don't want this, I'll understand. It could be dangerous. I just want to be here with you, if you'll have me. Because I love you." It was easier to say the second time.

Lisbon looked at him carefully, a little surprised at the openness that he was showing her. He squeezed her hand. She smiled, one side of her mouth quirking up in amusement. He tilted his head in an unspoken question.

"I never would have suspected you for an honest drunk."

Jane rolled his eyes. "I'm not drunk," he growled.

"Sure, whatever." Lisbon turned serious. She turned her hands in his, enjoyed the slide of his skin against hers. "I just hope you won't regret this in the morning."

"I haven't done anything to regret-"

And then she was kissing him, pushing him back into the couch cushions. Jane moaned into her mouth and untangled his arms so he could hold her closer, savoring the heat of her.

A few minutes later they were both breathing heavily, Lisbon's shirt was riding up in the back and Jane was eagerly exploring her skin there. Lisbon pulled back and rested her forehead against Jane's. "Bedroom?" she suggested.

"Great idea," agreed Jane. "This couch is killing my back."

Lisbon smiled and stepped back, pulling Jane up with her. He kissed her softly and traced one hand down her arm, linking their fingers together.

"I love you," he stated tenderly.

She smiled and traced his face with her other hand. "I feel the same way."

They met in another kiss and eventually made their way clumsily up the stairs to the bedroom.

xxxxxxx

Lisbon woke slowly. The room was bright and instantly she knew that she had overslept. As she stretched her sated body, she couldn't seem to bring herself to care about it, and smiled widely to herself. She looked at the other side of the bed, unsurprised that it was empty. She felt a pang that he was gone. In the darkness they had whispered sweetly to each other. They hadn't talked about what came next. Even with Red John banished from their discussions, he cast a shadow on their happiness. Their time felt fragile, precious. She had held him impossibly close and he cradled her soothingly.

Now, reflecting back on their time in the light of day, she couldn't help but think that each sweet kiss had felt like an apology… and a goodbye.

She smoothed her hand over the place Jane had slept and got out of bed to shower. Afterward, Lisbon noticed the time and grimaced. She sent a quick text to Cho. "On my way in. Let the team know I'm bringing lunch." No one had felt like case closed pizza after Jane's crazy stunt ended with his job termination.

Lisbon strolled into the bullpen with an armload of paper wrapped sub sandwiches. She stopped between Cho and Rigsby's desks and called out to include Van Pelt. "Hey guys, let's snag a conference room, I brought lunch."

Rigsby stood up instantly. "Did you go to that new sandwich shop on 9th? I've been meaning to check it out."

Lisbon nodded. "That's the one."

The team filed into the closest empty room with a table and Lisbon laid out the spread, five large sandwiches and chips.

Van Pelt eyed the offerings. "What are the options?"

Rigsby grabbed the closest sandwich without waiting for an answer, but Lisbon smoothly took it from his hands and pressed a different sandwich in its place. She gave the rescued sandwich to Van Pelt with a smile. "This one is for you. Turkey avocado."

"Sounds great, thanks."

Cho looked at the remaining sandwiches. "Looks like you got one too many, boss."

"No. I got an extra one for Rigsby. Do you want roast beef or club?"

"Doesn't matter," said Cho, reaching for the closest one.

Rigsby smiled widely over his half eaten sandwich.

"Wait, Jane's not coming?" queried Van Pelt.

Lisbon gave her an odd look. "He was fired yesterday."

"Yeah, but you were gone all morning, we hoped -," she trailed off.

Lisbon looked at her team. "You hoped I was negotiating to get his job back?"

They all nodded, avoiding her eyes.

"Guys, he's okay. We talked last night, he said he's ready for a 'change of scenery,' whatever that means. Give it a couple weeks, then he'll be bored and begging to come back. In the meantime we'll just have to solve a couple cases on our own."

Rigsby started to unwrap the last sandwich. "It's going to feel strange around here."

"We'll be okay," Lisbon insisted.

"Sure," started Van Pelt.

"It'll be weird," deadpanned Cho. Van Pelt gestured her agreement.

Lisbon took a bite of her sandwich and changed the subject. "Anything exciting happen around here this morning? What have you been working on?"

"Nothing much," answered Rigsby.

Cho started to give her the boring details.

xxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, Lisbon was in her office doing paperwork. It all reminded her of Jane. She grimaced while filling out the report for his final case. She still couldn't believe he buried a man alive to get a confession. The perp was probably going to walk. No judge was going to let that stick, even with the other evidence they found. She looked out her office window at Jane's empty couch. The team was right. It already felt weird.

She decided she had exercised enough self restraint. She pulled out her phone and smiled at his picture on her contact screen and put the call through. It rang several times. He didn't pick up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a couple of brief descriptions of a gruesome crime scene

xxxxxxxxxx

Lisbon called Jane everyday, but he never answered. She left a myriad of messages, imploring him to check in with her but he never called back.

The first week she made excuses for him. He must be busy with his transition. He didn't have a lot to move, but she had no idea where he was going. Maybe his phone died, or he was somewhere without service. Maybe he was just busy. Maybe he really did regret what happened between them.

She was busy herself figuring out the new dynamic with the team. When they solved their first case without him she stayed late at the office and set a cup of tea next to her coffee while she worked. She watched the steam intermingle between the cups. She moved her coffee closer to her keyboard and sighed. She checked her phone. No messages.

xxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks out she started to worry in earnest. Maybe something bad had happened to him. Maybe Red John had changed the rules again. Who would know? She called a few hospitals and also checked police reports for unidentified victims. There was no sign of him. She checked with his long term stay hotel to see if they had a forwarding address for him. They didn't.

xxxxxxxxxx

Three weeks out she was angry. She still called frequently. Most of her messages were filled with venom. She thought back to her request. He said he would like it if she called, he never said he would answer. Why did he start this thing between them if he wasn't planning to stay, or communicate at all. Then she imagined him listening to each message. Maybe he couldn't talk to her, but she liked to think her messages were getting to him, that they gave him strength. She believed he loved her, but she didn't believe he was letting Red John go. Not really. She grasped her cross and prayed for him. "Keep Jane safe. Bring him back to me."

xxxxxxxxxx

One month. Lisbon's phone rang at 4am, calling her out to a crime scene. She was in bed, but she wasn't asleep when they called. These days she rarely slept more than a couple of fitful hours at a time. She missed Jane. She felt nauseous, but she wasn't eating well either, so she pushed through it. She drank some water and choked down a toasted freezer waffle and arrived at the local crime scene in good time.

She followed the flashing lights and parked nearby. Rigsby drove up shortly after her and they walked together up the long drive congested with emergency vehicles. Someone had been murdered in one of the luxurious mansions that dotted Sacramento. The influential owner of the house wanted to keep things discrete. She almost wanted to roll her eyes. Another day, another dollar.

A team from Sac PD was controlling the scene. Lisbon showed her badge at the door and was directed to the man in charge, Officer Sanders. They walked through an expansive entry hall and found him at the bottom of a large double staircase, speaking to someone else in a uniform. The bottom portion of the double wide stairs ran back about ten feet before they split at a landing. The upper stairs created an alcove along the back wall. At this time of day the alcove was cast in shadow. The space around the staircase was open. The walls were covered in a square paneled wood. There were some tall ficus trees set back slightly from the base of the stairs on each side. It was a very impressive room, the ceiling was lost high above them, also in shadow. Lisbon flashed her badge again. "I'm Special Agent Teresa Lisbon, this is Agent Rigsby. What have we got?"

Sanders looked grim. "This is a messy one I'm afraid. Still working on an ID. There is a small servants access room here behind the staircase. They keep cleaning supplies there. It's like a closet - there's hardly enough room to turn around in there, but the body is… it's one of those things you wish you could unsee, you know?"

Lisbon and Rigsby exchanged a look.

"Yeah, well, we'll be okay," Rigsby said encouragingly. He indicated towards the far side of the staircase. "Round here, you said?"

"Yeah, I think the coroner is in there now. You might have to wait a bit."

"Is this the only way to access the closet? Seems like a high traffic area for this kind of murder scene."

"There are a couple of servant access hallways off this room, back in the alcoves. The one in that section leads to the kitchen. There's another entrance to the house beyond the kitchen for staff to use."

"Thanks," said Lisbon. They walked past the officers, continuing to the far side of the stairs.

As soon as they passed the ornate railing and turned the corner, the smell hit them. Lisbon paused, her stomach twisting uncomfortably. Rigsby waited beside her. Yellow tape started about halfway back to the alcove. Another officer was waiting by it, and a couple more people stood past it.

Rigsby touched her elbow. "Hey, boss. You okay?"

Lisbon closed her eyes and breathed carefully, willing her stomach to stop churning. She forced herself into boss mode and opened her eyes. "Yeah, let's see what we're up against."

They approached the crime scene tape. The guard there smiled at Lisbon with a touch of pity. "It's not an easy one, you might want to skip it if you're not feeling well."

Lisbon glowered at him. "It's fine."

The guard shrugged indifferently and angled his body so he was facing away from the corner where the action was. It was a little crowded on the other side, with two people already occupying the space. The coroner and assistant were decked out in some coveralls, including a hood and a mask, and booties.

The door leading under the stairs was shorter than a standard door and opened into the room so the view of the victim was currently obscured. Lisbon waved across the tape to catch the coroner's attention.

"Excuse me?" Lisbon called

The coroner looked her way, then pulled down her mask and smiled. "Hey, Lisbon. How you doing?"

"Oh, hey, Pat. I'm alright. What's with the get-up? Is there a haz-mat issue here?"

"No. I'm just doing my best to keep human remains out of my hair."

At Lisbon's puzzled look, Pat reached over to the door and swung it fully open, revealing what was inside. The smell got noticeably stronger. It took a few moments for Lisbon to process what she was seeing. Red was splashed everywhere. Something dripped and she realized there was a tangle of blood saturated hair spilling out over a shelf. Then the lump on the shelf above it resolved into a foot. Rigsby made a noise beside her like something was stuck in his throat.

Lisbon clutched her stomach and moved as fast as she could away from the crime scene. She made it to the far side of the staircase and threw up into the pot of the ficus tree.

Rigsby came up behind her just as Cho arrived.

"Boss, you okay?" asked Rigsby.

Lisbon spit out some bile and straightened, the leaves brushing her hair. She batted them away and swore.

"What's up?" interjected Cho.

"It's a fake tree," observed Lisbon.

"And you just threw up in it?"

"Yeah." She ignored the looks she was getting from the Sac PD officers.

"But you don't get sick," insisted Rigsby.

Lisbon tried to glower, but it lacked muster. "I get sick. I just don't let it get it my way."

Cho nodded towards the vomit covered tree. "How long have you been feeling ill?"

"I don't know. A couple days?"

Cho waited.

"Fine, since Tuesday. But this is the first I've thrown up. Stop interrogating me."

Cho turned his attention to Rigsby. "Is this a bad one?"

He nodded. "Yeah. They don't know if they have all the pieces yet."

Lisbon put her hand on her stomach and moaned softly.

Cho pursed his lips. "I'm calling it, you're taking the day off." Her eyes flashed, but he cut her off before she could protest. "You haven't been sleeping, and now you're sick. Just take the day. We'll cover for you. You good to drive?"

Lisbon held his gaze for a few moments before giving up. "Yeah, I'll be alright. Thanks, guys." She stood up straight and started to walk away.

"Hey, boss," Cho called. She turned back. "It's 5am, there is no reason to go to the office. Straight home."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, sir. Can I stop at the drug store?"

He ignored the sarcasm in her tone. He nodded and turned to Rigsby to get caught up. Lisbon wrinkled her nose at his back and strode away.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day Lisbon arrived at work looking even more haggard and pale than the day before. She went straight to her office without talking to her team. She turned on the computer and then rested her face in her hands as it booted up.

A few minutes later a thump on her desk roused her from her position. She glanced up. "Thanks, Cho," she mumbled and pulled the bottle of water closer to her. She took a small sip and closed her eyes, all too aware that Cho was watching her. She heard him sit down and sighed. She looked at him. "What can I do for you?"

He shook his head slightly. "You planning to see a doctor?"

"Not at this time."

Cho leaned back and studied her. "This is starting to affect your work."

"So I'll get it together. It's just been a rough month -"

"Since Jane left."

She swallowed and looked away. "Yeah," she said quietly.

"Look, you're still a great boss. You're allowed to be human sometimes. We're worried about you. You could take another day if you need it."

She smiled thinly. "Thanks. I need to work. At least for this morning. Anything I need to know about the case?"

"The pieces are starting to come together."

Lisbon grimaced at the phrase. "Literally or.."

Cho stayed as stoic as ever. "Yeah, we got an ID." At her questioning look he added, "Bethany Tramm. She was on the housekeeping staff. You want a full briefing?"

"Give me an hour. Unless there is something more pressing?"

"Nah, Van Pelt is crunching some numbers and we have some calls to make. We'll know more in an hour." He got up to leave.

"Thanks, Cho," Lisbon called after him.

xxxxxxxxxx

An hour later Lisbon joined the team in the bullpen. They gathered around a bulletin board that showed a time line of events and key witnesses. A large photo in the middle was labeled Bethany Tramm. She looked to be about 27 years old with dark hair, and a nice smile.

Lisbon smiled at her team tiredly. "Thanks for covering for me yesterday."

"No problem, boss," Van Pelt said sweetly.

"You feeling any better today?" asked Rigsby.

Lisbon took a small sip of water from the bottle she carried. "Not really. But we gotta keep catching the bad guys. So tell me about this case."

"Right." Cho started. "Homeowner Vincent Drake recently held a party. It lasted a few days. People finally started to fade out and go home. Sounds like the last guest to leave had stayed to entertain Drake 'privately'. She woke up about 2am and decided she didn't want to stay until morning. Coming down the stairs, she heard a noise. She thought maybe the staff was still cleaning up, but didn't see anyone. They keep the entry lit at night. She poked around and the closet door was slightly ajar. Finding the gruesome scene, she screamed her head off until Drake came down and subsequently called 911."

"What kind of party are we talking, here?"

"The kind that no one wants to talk about," answered Rigsby. "Lots of bedrooms upstairs. Sex, alcohol, probably drugs. Drake didn't want to reveal his guest list either. Still working on tracking everyone down."

"How many people were there?"

"In and out over several days… upwards of fifty."

"What about the staff?"

"We talked to most of them. Housekeeping, including our vic, was employed throughout the event. There was also a team of chefs to keep a snack table well stocked. Bartender upstairs. Everyone was instructed to be discrete, stay out of the way."

"You think the vic saw something she shouldn't?"

"Hard to say," said Cho. "I'm not getting any details."

"What about the closet? Was the party in that part of the house? Would guests know about it?"

"Guests primarily stayed upstairs. But the party was ongoing for nearly a week, so if they were coming and going the staircase was the main way to go. The alcove closet is out of the way though, hidden."

"Hmm," Lisbon thought for a moment, then turned to Grace. "What have you found?"

"So far I've mainly been looking into the victim's financials. Nothing suspicious or outstanding. Looks like she was an honest, hard worker."

Lisbon looked at the board, at the smiling picture. "Was she happy?"

Rigsby cleared his throat uncertainly. They didn't usually speculate about happiness. "Seems so. She was married, one kid at home. Everyone liked her."

Lisbon closed her eyes and willed some nausea to pass. "I probably shouldn't do any interviews today. Do you have any witness reports I can look through?"

Cho handed her a file. Lisbon started to leaf through it idly while directing her team. "Alright, Cho and Rigsby, work on the guest list. See if you can put together a time line. Van Pelt, look into the staff. They would be most likely to know about the hidden closet. Let's -" She flipped a page and paused. The coroner's report, with a picture. A disjointed body was laid out on a mortuary slab. The blood was washed away, showing every ragged cut. The face was stretched unnaturally over the skull like a surrealist painting. She felt bile rising in her throat, shoved the file to Van Pelt next to her, and took off for the closest bathroom.

"Sorry, boss," Rigsby called after her. "I forgot that was in there."

Van Pelt shot him a dirty look. "I'll go check on her." She hit Rigsby with the file, making him take it as she left the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Van Pelt heard retching noises as soon as she opened the door to the bathroom. It looked like she and Lisbon were the only occupants.

"Boss? Lisbon?" Van Pelt called out as she neared the stalls.

Lisbon was in a stall with the door still open, breathing shallowly with her eyes closed as she tried to recover control of her bodily functions. She spat and flushed the toilet, turning to Van Pelt. There was a line of sweat on her forehead and she looked miserable.

"Hey, Grace." Lisbon walked to the sink and put one arm on each side of the bowl, resting her weight on it. Van Pelt grabbed a couple of paper towels and dampened them with cool water before handing them meekly to her. Lisbon took them gratefully, wiping her face and neck.

"Are you okay, boss?"

Lisbon sighed. "I fear that question is going to get very old. I'm not sick, Grace." She smiled slightly at Van Pelt's puzzled expression. "I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

Van Pelt's eyes widened. "Wha - wow. Congratulations."

Lisbon smiled weakly. "Thanks." She threw away the paper towel and leaned her back against the wall, resting a hand on her stomach.

"It is good news, right?"

"Yeah." She straightened. "Yes," she added more firmly. "I'm just trying to wrap my head around it all."

Van Pelt smiled. "I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

"I'm not." There was an awkward pause in the conversation. Lisbon shifted uncomfortably. "I know what you really want to ask. If I'm going to discuss this further, I'd just as soon have the whole team together."

Van Pelt looked down meekly. "You don't have to tell us anything. It's your private life."

"Yes it is. But pregnancies don't stay private for long. If this throwing up thing keeps happening, the rumors are bound to start. You are good detectives. I'm sure you'll come up with the correct information eventually, but… Well, I have my brothers. I'll tell them when I'm ready. But you guys are the closest thing I have to family here. I'd like you to know."

"That's sweet." Van Pelt pulled her into a hug and Lisbon patted her back awkwardly before stepping back out of it.

She put her hand on her stomach, and closed her eyes as a wave of nausea hit. "Tell the guys to meet in my office. I need a couple minutes."

"Sure. Want me to keep it a surprise?"

Lisbon shrugged, then made an unpleasant face. "Go ahead and tell them."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Less stress for me."

"Alright. Text if you need anything."

Lisbon leaned back over the sink and turned on the water, waving her away. "Just a couple minutes," she repeated.

xxxxxxxxxx

Grace came back into the bullpen with a wide smile, light on her feet. The guys were back at their desks working. She knocked on Rigsby's desk and turned to catch Cho's eye. "Meeting in the boss's office."

They stood up to follow.

"Is the boss alright?" asked Rigsby.

"Yeah, come on." Van Pelt sped up and ushered the men into Lisbon's office. She started to close the blinds. Cho jumped to help her.

Rigsby peeked out the door before he shut it. Then he turned to the others. "Grace, what's going on? What's the secrecy about?"

Cho crossed his arms. "Yeah, what are we doing here?"

Grace could barely contain her glee. "Lisbon is pregnant!" she blurted out.

"She's what?" Rigsby asked incredulously.

"Who's the father?" Cho asked bluntly.

"She'll be up here soon, she only wanted to answer that once."

They stood together awkwardly for a moment. Rigsby glanced at his companions and lowered his voice. "Do you think it's Jane?"

Cho brushed past him and sat on the couch. "Ew. Don't be ridiculous."

"What's gross about it?" asked Van Pelt. "It doesn't seem likely, but they obviously care about each other."

"It's like walking in on your parents." Cho actually looked uncomfortable. "Besides, they're more like brother and sister."

Rigsby shrugged. "It would explain a lot." He perched on the edge of the desk and started munching on an apple. "Twenty bucks?"

"You're on."

"You guys, I can't believe you're betting on Lisbon's personal life," Van Pelt chastised.

"We're not. We're betting on the… other party." Rigsby finished lamely.

At that moment the door opened and Lisbon appeared. She shut the door behind her and gave an awkward wave. "Hey guys."

Rigsby took two long strides and hovered over her in a loose hug. "Congrats, boss."

She patted his back. "Thanks, Wayne." As he stepped back she noticed the apple core in his grasp. She pointed to it. "Did you eat my apple?" Her voice was high with disbelief.

He looked at it guiltily. "Maybe? Sorry. I'll get you a new one."

Lisbon waved it away. "It's alright. I haven't had much appetite recently anyway."

Cho stepped in. He held her arms and leaned in, hugging her stiffly. Lisbon held back a laugh at the awkwardness. After a couple moments, he let go and stepped back. "Congratulations. I'm glad it's not something more serious, I was worried."

"Yes. I was too. As it is, my crime scene cred has a serious dent in it." She made her way to the couch and sat down gingerly. The team assembled around her. Lisbon rubbed her forehead and then clasped her hands in front of her. "Listen, I'd really rather not make such a big deal out of this. But it will affect our team dynamic for awhile, and our co-workers are nosy. I just found out yesterday, I wasn't really planning to tell you all so soon. I'd appreciate it if this just stays between us for now."

They all nodded their assent and Lisbon took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly.

"As to the identity of the father," she grimaced. "This absolutely doesn't go beyond this room. Don't freak out."

"Wainwright?" asked Rigsby.

"Bertram?" added Cho.

"Shut up," hissed Van Pelt. "You don't need to tell us, it's your business."

Lisbon grinned, then sobered. "No, you should know. It's um.. It's Jane."

"Yes!" Crowed Rigsby. "I knew it!" Van Pelt hit him hard in the shoulder. He recovered quickly and back pedaled. "I mean, it was a lucky guess. I didn't actually know. I am, um…" he felt the glares from his teammates. "Shutting up now."

Lisbon stared at him with her mouth hanging open. "You knew?"

He looked very uncomfortable now. "Not really. It's just you've been taking his absence very hard. I didn't really consider it until I heard your news. And it's still kind of out there, ya know? Weird, right, Cho?"

"No," intoned Cho.

"Traitor," hissed Rigsby.

"Guys," warned Van Pelt, silencing them. She turned to Lisbon. "Does Jane know?"

Lisbon leaned back and rested her hand on her stomach subconsciously. "I haven't even tried calling since I found out. He hasn't been answering my calls anyway." She looked at her team, meeting their gazes. "Listen, there is something I need you to understand. It was one time. After he was fired. Nothing happened while he was still working here."

"Sure, boss. We get it," Van Pelt reassured her.

"And another thing. If Jane hadn't… left…" she paused. "It wasn't a casual encounter. It meant something. I'm really worried about him. If Red John found out -"

The mood in the room instantly chilled. "You want us to track him down?"

Lisbon looked a little lost. "I've already tried a little. It would have to be on your own time."

"Of course," said Rigsby.

"We got it, boss," agreed Cho.

Lisbon let out a long breath. "Thanks, guys. It really means a lot to me." The others stood up purposefully, looking like they were going to converge on her spot on the couch. Lisbon held out a hand to halt their intentions. "I've endured enough hugs today. Morning sickness is a bitch."

xxxxxxxxxx

After the team left her office, Lisbon went back to her desk to read the witness interviews. After pulling everything out, she sought out the picture that had triggered her earlier trip to the bathroom. She set it aside to skim the report, then put both papers together face down in the folder. She straightened the remaining stack on her desk, then pulled one off the top and started reading.

She was only a few pages in when a knock interrupted her. She looked up and blinked. Director Bertram was standing in her doorway. "Sir!" She started to stand, but he stopped her.

"No, sit, sit," he instructed, walking into her office and settling himself into her guest chair.

"What brings you here?"

"Oh, I came for a meeting. Have to make the rounds occasionally, keeps people on their toes." He steepled his fingers and looked vaguely evil. "But I heard you were sick. It's not like you to miss work."

"No, sir. My team made good progress during my absence."

"Yes, I'm sure they did." He waved away that line of conversation and went for the kill. "Listen, I'm concerned how you all are doing without Jane."

Lisbon bristled. "It's a change, but we're a good team. We're finding a new rhythm, still solving cases."

"Yeah, that's great. It's just your closure rate is slowing down."

"It's only been a month and we solved every case we've been assigned."

"Have you been in contact with Jane?"

Lisbon bit back on her molars to control her expression. "No."

"Any idea what he's been up to?"

"He didn't tell me. I'm not his boss anymore."

"Sure, but you are his friend, aren't you? I always gathered you two were close." He cocked his head to the side and stared at her intently.

She glanced away, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "What's this about, sir? I thought you would be glad to be rid of him after all the headaches he has caused."

Bertram maintained his gaze. "True, he could be difficult at times. But he was also a great asset. Wainwright was hasty to fire him."

"It was a very intense situation."

Bertram raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You agree with his choice?"

"No, sir, but I understand it. Jane pushed it too far. However, if Jane wanted to come back - and you approved it - I would be glad to have him back on my team."

"Well, that's good to hear, Lisbon."

Now Lisbon looked surprised. "Are you trying to tell me something, sir?"

He slapped his hands on his knees and stood up. "No. Just glad to know he hasn't burned all of his bridges."

"I wasn't the one wielding the match."

He inclined his head to concede to her point. She stood as he walked to the door.

"Hope you feel better soon," he called back at her without turning his head.

"Thank you, sir." He strode down the hall and she sat down again. "That was weird," she commented to herself before resuming her task.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lisbon entered her apartment and closed the door behind her. She had stayed a full day at work despite her team's near constant suggestions to do otherwise. She wasn't going to let something as routine as a pregnancy disrupt her work schedule. Lots of women made this work, it shouldn't be so difficult. She swayed on her feet and propelled herself forward to the couch. She was so tired, and she hadn't even left the office today.

The case was progressing, but slowly. There were a lot of potential witnesses to track down. Any one of them might have motive for murder. Lisbon had a fleeting thought wondering what Jane might do to speed things up.

Her heart clenched. Jane. She still hadn't tried to call him since she realized she was pregnant. It was suddenly all so overwhelming. She didn't want to say anything too personal in a voice mail - especially since she couldn't be certain he was listening to them.

She pulled out her phone and brought up his contact information. She had his picture there and she smiled back at him as she idly traced his face with one finger.

Hope flared in her chest and she savored it. Maybe this time. She wouldn't know if she didn't try. What was it she told Jane once - hope is worth it at any price.

She sighed and pressed the call button. There was a pause while the call connected. It rang once, then switched to voice mail.

Lisbon breathed deeply and composed herself. After the beep she paused briefly. Her recent messages had been a bit angry. Okay, a lot angry. Now, she just felt tired, heavy. Her apartment felt so empty, and her couch really was uncomfortable. She pressed back into the cushions and spoke to her best friend. With hope.

"Hey, Jane. I, uh. It's been a lousy week actually. I haven't been feeling well. Our latest case requires a lot of boring police work, you would be causing so much trouble. So thanks for not giving me more paperwork I guess. No, actually, I miss that too. It required a certain amount of creativity to fill out all those forms without giving cause to have you fired or suspended. But here we are. Oh, Bertram came asking about you today. It was the weirdest thing. It's like he misses you or something." She sighed. "I just wish I knew you were okay, Jane. I've seen so much evidence of the depraved things that can happen to people. I just need to know you're still breathing somewhere. Please?"

She ended the call, wiped a tear from her eye, and shuffled off to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Rigsby led the suspect away in hand cuffs. A week had passed and the evidence slowly revealed one clear suspect. A bartender, Will Pescos, was employed at the party. He was the only staff member who was in the midst of everything, but was still expected to be discrete and silent. He could look but not touch, and apparently he had fixated on Bethany from housekeeping - someone more attainable than the party guests. But she wasn't interested. And he had a hole in his alibi.

Lisbon maintained a safe distance from the action and went over to Cho. He was stretching his shoulders after tackling Pescos.

"It's always the normal looking ones," observed Lisbon.

"He didn't look so normal right before he bolted."

"Someone should warn the criminals that glowing eyes are a dead giveaway."

"Nah, that would make our job harder."

Lisbon smiled. Her phone rang. She answered it with her automatic, "Lisbon."

"Miss Lisbon, my name is Susan. I'm with the Amador County Police in Sutter Creek. We're requesting a consult."

"We're at a critical point in a case, do you have a dead body?"

"Oh no, nothing like that." Her voice was overly polite and measured.

"What's this about?" Lisbon got to the point.

"Miss Lisbon -"

"Agent," she corrected.

"Sorry?"

Lisbon deliberately clenched one fist, then relaxed it to keep the frustration out of her voice. "Never mind, you were saying?"

"Miss Lisbon, we had something delivered to the office here that should be of interest to you. Can you come check it out at your earliest convenience?"

Lisbon shifted and glanced at Cho. He was standing with his arms crossed, clearly paying attention to her side of the conversation. "What is it?"

"We didn't open it."

"Then why did you call me?"

"It has your name on it."

Lisbon rolled her eyes. "Can you ship it to me?"

"We have a fairly quiet community, Miss Lisbon. The sheriff would like to discuss with you the implications of someone choosing this location to send a message to a high profile murder detective."

"Great, get him on the phone."

Lisbon's voice was starting to reveal her agitation. The other woman, however, was maintaining her even, cool tone. "How soon can we expect you?"

Lisbon glanced at Cho again and sighed. She pulled the phone away from her mouth to ask, "Sutter Creek is what… an hour?"

"A little over," Cho replied.

She sighed again. She shifted the phone again. "Susan, let me wrap a few things up, I can be there this afternoon."

"Thank you, Miss Lisbon. We'll look forward to your visit."

xxxxxxxxxx

Pescos was securely ensconced in an interrogation room. He looked bored, but he hadn't lawyered up.

Lisbon took the time to prep with her team to make sure their case was solid and discuss potential scenarios for the interrogation. Now she stood in the adjoining room with Cho, observing the suspect.

She turned to look at Cho. "How much longer are you going to let him stew in there?"

"A few more minutes. He hasn't shifted in an hour. You heading out?"

"Yeah."

"You sure you're good to go alone?"

Lisbon rolled her eyes. "This overprotective streak is getting old. I'll be fine."

"You've hardly left the office all week."

"Turns out witnesses don't like it when you throw up on their shoes."

"You gonna go to the doctor for that?"

She shook her head. "I have an appointment in a couple weeks. It's not bad enough to worry about it."

"Cutting back on caffeine is making you grumpy."

"I'd like to see you try it."

Cho drank from the cup of coffee he was holding. "No thanks."

Lisbon licked her lips and stepped back. "I'll see you later. Text me when you get the confession."

"Will do."

"Cho, you did good on this one."

"Thanks, boss."

xxxxxxxxxx

The drive was beautiful, but Lisbon was fading fast after the exciting morning. She found an obnoxious oldies radio station and forced herself to sing along so she wouldn't get lost in her thoughts. She was still getting used to not having an annoying consultant with her on long drives. Distraction was key.

As she neared her destination, Lisbon turned off the music and put herself into professional mode while she munched on some crackers. It was an interesting puzzle, considering what might be waiting for her. This really was a quiet part of the state, mostly tourist attractions left over from the gold rush. Who would have motive to drag her out here?

She drove past the police building a couple of times before realizing that it was the big building labeled Sutter Creek Auditorium. Now she easily found a parking spot in the small back lot next to a couple of cruisers. She checked her phone before going in. Service was a little spotty out here, but she had one message from Cho. They got their confession. The police department shared a building with city hall. The main receptionist directed her down the hall where a set of open doors marked the entrance to the part of the building designated for police use.

There was another receptionist there, a row of offices, and a large open bullpen. A few officers were milling around, or working at their desks.

Lisbon approached the receptionist desk and introduced herself. "I'm Agent Lisbon from the CBI. You called me this morning to set up a meeting and said you had something for me."

The woman behind the desk looked at her with a puzzled smile. "I'm sorry, Agent. I didn't call you."

Lisbon cocked her head with a matching puzzled expression. She pointed to the name plate on her desk. "You are Susan."

"Yes."

"This is Sutter Creek."

"Yes." She was starting to sound condescending.

Lisbon dug out her phone and brought up the recent calls. She showed it to Susan. "Is this your number?"

Susan squinted her eyes to read the screen. "No, but it is a number from this building. Let me get the Chief into this conversation." She promptly lifted her desk phone and tapped in a number.

"Yes, please," she said into the receiver.

A few moments later an older gentleman joined them by the desk. He held out his hand to Lisbon and shook it warmly. "Hello, I'm Chief Warner. What seems to be the problem here?"

"Hi, Chief. I'm Agent Teresa Lisbon, I lead a team with the CBI. I got a call this morning asking me to come out here to pick something up and also meet with you."

He shrugged. "I don't know anything about that. Do you, Susan?"

"No, Sir. But she did receive a call that was placed from a phone in this building."

"That's quite the prank. Do we have something for her?"

"I'm sorry?"

"The caller said we had something for her." He turned back to Lisbon. "Was it a letter, a package?"

"They didn't specify. She said it had my name on it."

Warner indicated some cubbies behind Susan. "Do you have anything unaccounted for in outgoing?"

Susan stood up and rifled through the papers. "Huh," she exclaimed, lifting a large manila envelope. "Teresa Lisbon, CBI."

She held it out and Lisbon took it. It was flat and slight, not much to it. Lisbon turned it in her hands and found some writing on the back.

"It says to open this at Daffodil Hill. Is that around here?"

"About 20 minutes northeast of here," answered Warner.

"Would you like me to write out the directions?" asked Susan.

"Yes, that would be helpful."

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Agent," Warner said. "Did you have any other concerns?"

She indicated the envelope. "I'm not sure. I have questions, but I'm not sure you have the answers. I'll go read this. Can I stop back if anything presents itself?"

"Of course, but I was about to head out to the fairgrounds."

"Oh, is the carnival ready?" Susan exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm going for my walk through. You taking the boys tomorrow?"

"We never miss opening day!"

"Excuse me?" said Lisbon, putting herself back in the conversation. "Is it a traveling carnival?"

"Yes, we are on their circuit. They come every spring," answered Warner.

"Where are the fairgrounds?"

"Next town over, in Plymouth. Not far. You think they have something to do with your letter? They've never given us trouble."

"Ah, no, I'm sure it's fine," she insisted, waving away his concern.

The chief gave her a lingering, studying look. "We don't have much reason to keep secrets out here, Agent. I trust that you will let me know if anything concerns me or my department?"

"Of course, Chief," replied Lisbon without hesitation. She looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry you've become involved. This is starting to look like a personal matter."

"Ah. Well then. If there is nothing else, I will be on my way." He looked to both women for any objections, then offered a gentle salute and turned to walk away.

"Thanks, Chief," said Lisbon.

"See you later, sir," added Susan.

He nodded in acknowledgment before he left.

Susan lifted the paper she was working on out to Lisbon. "Here are the directions. It's the perfect season for Daffodil Hill, so it will be busy, but you are going to love it. I put the fairgrounds on there too."

Lisbon took it gratefully. "Thanks."

"Sorry for the mix up."

"Not at all, it wasn't your fault."

"Still, I hope you have reason to visit again. It's beautiful country."

Lisbon pursed her lips before forcing a smile. She decided not to point out that her usual reasons for travel frequently involved murder. "Thanks again."

xxxxxxxxxx

Once back in her car, Lisbon stared at the manila envelope. She turned it several times, studying the writing, looking for any additional clues. It was a high quality opaque paper, so she couldn't see anything inside. After a couple minutes she set it aside and started the car. She could give it 20 minutes.

The ride went by in a blur. She came up to a sign that advertised Daffodil Hill and turned into the parking lot. It was pretty full, but she found a space and killed the engine, grabbing the envelope.

She walked across the street to the visitor's building. There wasn't much there, so she continued past it. She caught her breath. Rolling hills stretched before her, covered in thousands of daffodils. They were in full bloom in a variety of colors. Butterflies fluttered among them. Old farm buildings and equipment from the gold rush era were dotted throughout the field, along with several mature trees. It was beautiful. A clearly defined path meandered down the hill, dividing and criss-crossing in several places to allow for the flow of foot traffic. There were people everywhere, families and retired couples.

Lisbon forced herself to start walking. She clutched the envelope tightly and craved a private space to open it. She maintained a straight path down the hill and found a picnic area at the bottom. She chose a table by an outbuilding, where she could easily see anyone who might approach. A peacock meandered by, distracting the people at the other tables.

She tore open the envelope with shaking hands and drew out two pieces of lined paper filled with flowing handwriting. Jane's handwriting.

Lisbon expelled a breath and allowed herself to finally feel the emotions she had kept at bay during this trip - hope, longing, excitement. Her vision blurred with tears and she dashed them away, blinking several times. She started to read.

Dearest Teresa,

There are many things in this life I need to ask forgiveness for, so please allow this relatively small indulgence of drawing you away from work to receive this letter. Since I couldn't send you flowers, I decided to do the next best thing. Did you know there are 300,000 daffodil bulbs planted here? Take some time to look around, feel the history of it, enjoy the sunshine.

Speaking of forgiveness, please know that leaving you was one of the hardest things I have ever done. I meant everything I said that night. As much as I needed your reaction to my following absence to be genuine, I was not manipulating you. As the night progressed I knew that if I revealed my next intentions, you would not approve. And truthfully, you may have been able to persuade me to stay. Was I a coward, slinking away while you slept? While I only ended up at your door because I was drunk (yes, I admit it), I can find no reason to regret what happened and what we shared. It has made these weeks both easier and harder in turn. I am missing you deeply, but the memories of that night help me continue.

And I must continue.

I am undercover. Not sanctioned of course, just using your language. I am faking an emotional breakdown to lure Red John. Calling you is an indulgence I can't afford. That is why I sent this letter to you so creatively. I'm sure you have tried to find me, but I needed time to set things up, and I still need you to keep your distance. I am now in Las Vegas and plan to be there for the foreseeable future. If anyone asks after me, you can tell them I'm here. I'm not hiding.

I have been listening to your messages - and enjoying every one - especially your fiery, angry rants. Even so, I have some concern that the line is not secure, so thank you for not leaving any sensitive information there, Lisbon. As much as it pains me, I must ask you to call less often. For my plan to work I need to become completely isolated from my former life. Burn those bridges.

The occasional call would still be in character for you, but please remember to act like my boss instead of my lover. I'd like to keep that change between us. It's imperative that we do. I'm certain that Red John knows you are my weakness, even if he doesn't realize the full extant of my feelings for you. He might try to lure me back as a test of my sincerity. Be diligent, stay safe.

Of course, that all assumes you will forgive me for this crazy plan I am executing. You have always shown me more forgiveness than I deserve. If this truly casts a rift between us, know that I will do everything in my power to restore your faith in me. I can't lose you, Teresa.

At these words, Lisbon drew her fingers along the page, finding this portion of the paper to be wrinkled and stiff. The ink was also slightly blurred, like it had gotten wet and then dried. She had to blink back tears again before continuing.

I am not anywhere glamorous, but I am safe. I brought myself here by my own design. And if I can endure this time away from you, I have every hope that I will have some success in my plan. Please, Lisbon, give me this time. I am trusting you won't blow my cover. Act like you haven't heard from me. When you do call, rant and beg me to come back or get help.

That intel about Bertram was very valuable. Keep track of those kinds of things. When it makes sense to include it in a call, slip it in there. "So and so was asking about you today and it reminded me how much I'm mad at you, why won't you call me back?" Mix it up, make it genuine.

Lisbon rolled her eyes. He was still giving her acting tips, the jerk.

Don't visit the carnival. Don't draw attention to them, or to you.

I love you deeply, Teresa. Be well.

-u no hoo

The next page was a poem. It appeared to be original, full of vivid imagery. It made Lisbon blush all the way to her hairline.

At the last skimmed line she slipped it back into the envelope and looked around the picnic area cautiously. She felt like she had just been dropped back on earth from a hazy, dreamlike place. She was blushing so furiously, she could feel the heat in her ears. No one was looking her way. She calmed her breathing and smiled. She would have to reread that poem in a more private place.

Lisbon stood and stretched. She felt lighter than she had in a long time. She didn't like what he was doing, wanted to yell at him that his plan was stupid and pointless. He should be with her, making the most of the time they had. And yet, he had shared his plan with her. Had gone to great lengths to assure her. Trusted her.

She wandered back up the trail and took a few pictures along the way. She bought something at the gift shop. She went to the bathroom. Then she went back to Sacramento.


	5. Chapter 5

After visiting Sutter Creek, Lisbon returned to the office. It was late enough that most people had left for the day, but one desk light was still on. Van Pelt was still in the bullpen.

Lisbon made her way over to her. "Grace, what are you still doing here?"

Van Pelt didn't look up from her computer. "I'm working off the clock. Looking for Jane." Her fingers flew over the keyboard.

"Oh. About that."

"Hmm?" Van Pelt didn't break her focus.

"I've had a lot of time to think. I'm sure Jane has a reason for -"

"I've got a hit." Van Pelt tapped a couple keys and glanced at Lisbon.

"What?"

She pointed at her computer screen. "He's here. In Vegas."

"You're sure?" Lisbon's voice came out a little squeaky as she peered at the screen.

"Yeah. I've been pinging his phone for the last couple of weeks with no results. It's almost like he wants to be found." She looked at Lisbon. " Are you going to go talk to him?" she asked carefully.

"No," she replied firmly. "As I was saying, I've given him plenty of opportunities to talk to me. I'm glad to know where he is, that he's safe." She sighed. "The ball is in his court now."

"But, boss, don't you think he should know -"

"Leave it, Van Pelt. It's my decision."

Van Pelt looked at her, but Lisbon didn't back down. "Okay," she muttered. She clicked a few more buttons and her screen cleared. Van Pelt stood up and started to gather her things. "I'm going home. There might be some leftover pizza in the break room - if Rigsby didn't eat it."

"I ate in the car." She paused, then took a deep breath. "Grace. Thank you."

Van Pelt smiled weakly. "Sure."

xxxxxxxxxx

The team was busy and time passed quickly. They were finding their groove, but solving cases took longer, and they occasionally had to handle more than one case at a time. Lisbon was now in the second trimester of pregnancy. She had her appetite back, and had more energy. She was also sporting a very small baby bump that she was sure everyone she walked past was zoning in on, especially since she had started to wear maternity clothes. And she was about to do the hardest thing she'd ever done.

Tell her young, inexperienced boss that she was pregnant. She was thankful they had just closed a high profile case, so he would be in a good mood.

Wainwright ushered her into his office and forced her into a standard issue chair in front of his desk. Then he perched on his desk in a way that she was certain he thought made him look approachable and friendly, but really just looked awkward. He loomed over her with a too-bright smile.

"Lisbon!" he exclaimed. "How is my best and brightest team leader this morning?"

"Fine, sir." She was getting a crick in her neck from looking up at him.

"Great, great!" he thankfully slid off the desk and went around it to sit behind it. He made a show of flipping through a file. "Great job closing the Conton case."

"Thank you, sir."

He flashed another smile at her. "Everything is looking great - you're making the CBI look great! What can I do for you this morning?"

She looked at him for a moment, then just went for it. "I'm pregnant, sir. I just wanted you to be aware. We've already been making changes to our team operation to allow me some flexibility. Cho has really stepped up into the role. When it's time for me to stay out of the field and eventually take maternity leave, I'm confident things will continue to run smoothly until I'm back."

Wainwright's smile was now plastered on his face, his eyes a little unfocused.

"Sir?" prompted Lisbon.

He blinked and focused back on her, his grin now a little forced. "Have you talked to HR?"

"I'm going there next."

"Oh good. I mean - congratulations!" His smiled was still tight. Lisbon offered a small smile back. "Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"No, it's too early to tell."

"Oh. When are you due?"

"Late fall." She planned to keep her date vague as long as possible. She didn't want anyone doing the math and making assumptions. Even if those assumptions would probably be right.

"Good. Good. That's great!" He stood up again and walked back around the desk to shake her hand. "Very exciting news."

"Thank you."

"I'm sure HR will fill you in on all the protocol."

"Yes." She had already done her research, she knew the protocol.

"And you are planning to stick around?" he was still shaking her hand.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Well, I'll let you get to it!"

She pulled her hand back from his grip. "Thank you," she repeated and made her retreat.

xxxxxxxxxx

Word got around about her pregnancy. Bertram sent her a fruit basket. Most of the reactions were pretty standard congratulations. Sometimes she could see questions behind their eyes, but she was thankful every time they didn't pry. Some of the reactions surprised her.

"Are you asking me out?" Dang, her voice was too high.

Ray Haffner had an amused look on his face. They were alone in the break room. Teresa was leaning against the counter drinking a hot beverage. Haffner poured himself a cup of coffee. "Does that surprise you?"

"I'm pregnant," she stated the obvious. Then added for good measure, "With someone else's baby."

Haffner shrugged. "You don't appear to be dating anyone, but you got pregnant somehow."

Her eyes flashed. "That's my private life, Ray. Keep it out of the office."

He didn't look deterred. He stirred some sugar into his coffee. "So… Are you seeing someone?"

Lisbon pursed her lips. "I'm off the market." Her tone left no room for debate.

He looked down at his feet, his bravado gone. "Okay, I just… Look, I've been interested for awhile. But Jane put out this vibe. I didn't dare to ask before."

She bristled. "What sort of vibe?"

"I dunno. He was very protective of your whole team, but there was a special place in hell for people who messed with you."

"But you're not messing with me," it was almost a question.

"No. Wow, this conversation isn't going well at all." He paused, then looked her straight in the eye. " Are you happy?"

"What? Yeah."

"Good. Because I'm thinking about getting out, moving on, working in the private sector. It would be more money and a more flexible schedule - it would be a good fit for you. Especially with a baby coming. Think about it?"

Lisbon looked at him blankly. He disappeared before she could formulate a response.

xxxxxxxxxx

They were assigned two cases early in the next week and Lisbon was exhausted. The team was doing what they could to take the load off her shoulders, but she was the boss and she frequently stepped in and did the work she was accustomed to. One case finally broke and they scrambled to wrap it up. Rigsby was interviewing their prime suspect while Lisbon observed in the next room.

Cho knocked lightly before opening the door. He came in and stood beside her. "I just got a call. Looks like Red John."

Lisbon went pale as her stomach dropped. Part of her had been expecting this. What better way to test Jane's new indifferent attitude than to kill while he was away. Still, she wished she could skip this one. The anticipation of what Red John might do to up his game and provoke Jane was already making her queasy.

"Right," she composed herself, her mind clicking into overdrive. "Rigsby and Van Pelt are both neck deep in our other cases. We'll go check it out with the option to call them in later if necessary."

Cho nodded. "Okay," he acknowledged.

"Get the car ready, I'll touch base with Van Pelt and meet you in five."

"Will do."

xxxxxxxxxx

The crime scene was about an hour and a half away. The modest house they pulled up to was swarming with local law enforcement. Lisbon sought out the person in charge to transfer the case. "I'm Agent Lisbon, this is Agent Cho. What have we got?"

The worn-looking older man with a large mustache shook her hand firmly. "I'm Chief Garby. This here is Simmons. He was the responding officer. As soon as he saw that smiley face, he called for backup."

"Looks like you got the whole precinct to come out."

He looked a little sheepish. "Sorry 'bout that. We're keeping everything intact, but Red John has a lot of notoriety around here. Everyone wanted a peek."

Lisbon's face got cloudy. "If your men have compromised this case, there will be severe reprimands."

"Duly noted." He nudged Simmons, a short man with red hair, who started reading from a small notebook.

"Victim was Lizzie Manning. She worked for a local non-profit, helping low-income families. She was home on maternity leave with her first child. Husband came home from work at lunch time and found her body in the bedroom. Baby was in her crib, unharmed but crying."

"Bedroom is," prompted Lisbon.

"Upstairs, turn right, end of the hall. One of your guys is already up there. Husband is waiting in the living room."

"Thank you." She made a gesture above her head to encircle the room. "Let's clear out some of these people. This isn't a circus."

"Yes, ma'am," answered the Chief.

Lisbon paused at the top of the stairs, Cho at her elbow.

"You okay, boss?"

"Yeah," she answered wearily. "I'm just really tired of this."

"We'll end it," Cho stated.

"Ten years. How can you be so confidant?"

He shrugged. "It has to end. One way or another. I'd rather we came out on top."

"Yeah. Me too." She walked down the hall. The smiley face was visible through the open door. She swallowed.

"The cavalry has arrived," a voice announced cheerily from within the room.

"Partridge," Lisbon acknowledged, entering the space with Cho close behind her.

Partridge peered past them down the hall. "Where's Jane?"

Lisbon sighed inwardly. "He doesn't work for the CBI anymore."

"Yeah. But, it's Red John. Allegedly," he added. "I'm not convinced."

Lisbon approached the body as Cho started to examine the room. "He's done with Red John."

Partridge actually grinned. "Ah, but is Red John done with him?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Take a look." Partridge lifted the plastic covering from the body.

Lizzie Manning was on the short side, her body mangled and red from multiple knife wounds. Her hair was dark and matted. Her eyes were open, staring lifelessly back at Lisbon. Green eyes. The same shade of green as her own.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lisbon and Cho checked out the crime scene thoroughly before talking to the husband. He cradled a tiny baby close to him and spoke woodenly during their whole conversation, clearly in shock. Lisbon's heart went out to him in a way she rarely allowed. She had no doubt Red John had struck here.

She argued with Cho on the ride home.

"He's shifting his focus. He's targeting you." Cho's voice carried an intensity she rarely heard.

"No," Lisbon denied. "It's always been about Jane."

"Jane isn't here."

"Right. He's testing Jane, seeing if he really gave up or if he'll come running."

"Then why did the victim look like you? And she just had a baby."

"To mess with our heads. And it's clearly working."

"You need to be careful."

"I'm always careful."

Cho shook his head in an unusual sign of emotion. "You should have a protection detail."

"No. Worst case scenario, it just puts more people in danger. He's not going to kill me, Cho."

"You can't know that."

"You're right. But he's a showman, and he's trying to get Jane's attention. Killing me would be taking it too far."

"This is your life we're talking about, Lisbon. And your baby's."

"I'm careful," she repeated. "I'll still be careful. But if I hid away every time my life was threatened, I wouldn't be living."

Cho shook his head and went quiet for the rest of the ride.

xxxxxxxxxx

They got back late that afternoon. Cho tried to convince her to go home, but she insisted she needed to stop in her office first.

She glanced into the bullpen before heading into her office and saw someone sitting on Jane's couch. Her heart leapt, but on a second look it was obviously not Jane. His hair was dark and carefully groomed. He sat rigidly with his hands on his knees, staring straight ahead at nothing.

Van Pelt was working in the bullpen and Lisbon caught her eye and cast her a questioning look. Grace glanced at the visitor, then hurried to Lisbon's side.

"He's been here for an hour," she said quietly. "He's with Homeland Security."

Lisbon's eyes widened. "What does he want?"

"I don't know, he insists he needs to talk to you."

"Does anyone use the phone anymore?" she wondered under her breath. Lisbon straightened and walked confidently into the bullpen. She put on her standard all purpose smile and approached the stranger. He noticed her coming and stood up, holding out his hand to greet her. She shook it firmly. "I'm Teresa Lisbon, I understand you've been waiting for me."

"Hello, I'm Bob Kirkland, Homeland Security."

"What's this about?"

He relaxed his stance, lacing his fingers in front of him. "Can we talk in your office?"

"Yeah, sure. This way."

Lisbon moved purposefully to her office, unlocked the door and strode inside. She went straight to her desk then turned around and gestured to Kirkland to sit in the chair opposite. They sat at the same time and Lisbon shuffled to get comfortable before setting her hands on the desk.

"What can I do for you, Agent Kirkland?"

"Please, call me Bob."

"Okay. Bob?" she prompted.

He shifted in his seat. "I have been following the Red John case for a long time, specifically Patrick Jane's progress."

Lisbon's senses shifted into high alert. Red John and Jane in the same sentence was never a good sign.

"I understand that Jane has recently left law enforcement?" Bob continued.

"He was fired," she said bluntly.

Kirkland was undeterred. "Did he leave any notes?"

"He burned his Red John files before he left."

He shook his head. "Damn," he muttered. He looked at her hopefully. "So he's not working this most recent case with you?"

Lisbon shook her head.

"Do you know where he is?"

"His last known location was Las Vegas."

"You don't talk to him?"

"No, he doesn't talk to me."

"Hmm." He stood abruptly. "Thank you for your time, Teresa."

Lisbon stood also. "What does Red John have to do with Homeland Security?"

He looked distractedly around her office, then waved his hand. "It's complicated." He pulled out his wallet and held out a card. "Can we continue this conversation over coffee sometime?"

"Um, I guess so." She took the card and grabbed one of her own from her desk to give to him.

"Great." He awkwardly waved and strode out of her office.

Lisbon watched him go. She waited thoughtfully. Then she pulled out her phone and hit a couple buttons. She held it to her ear.

"What the hell, Jane," she spoke forcefully into the phone. "I've just had someone from Homeland Security stop by looking for you. What kind of trouble are you getting yourself into now? Call. Me." She pushed the button again, wishing for the umpteenth time that you could slam a cell phone down to disconnect the call. It would be much more satisfying.


	6. Chapter 6

Lisbon looked up when someone knocked on her office door. Rigsby was looming there. He looked nervous. "What's up, Rigs?" she asked cheerfully, trying to put him at ease.

"You have a minute?" he asked.

"Of course, come in." She set aside some paperwork and looked at him attentively as he shut the door and sat in the visitor chair across from her desk.

He stared at a point behind her, emotions warring on his face. The uncertainty made her uncomfortable.

Lisbon found herself leaning towards the direction he was looking. "Everything all right?"

He tried a smile and looked at her. "I had a weird phone call yesterday." It came out in a rush.

"Oh?"

"I didn't recognize the number, but you know in our line of work…" he trailed off.

"And?" she prompted encouragingly.

"At first I thought it was a pocket dial. No one replied to me, but I could hear someone breathing. It sounded like a TV was on, maybe. So I tried to engage them, see if they would answer me. Then this guy starts talking to me, but it's all slurred and hard to make out. I figure out he's saying 'I saw what he did'. And something about green eyes. Then he says 'Tell her to be careful.' He repeated that a couple times and I'm asking 'Who?'- because I had no idea who he was talking about. Then clear as day he says 'Teresa. Tell Teresa to be careful.'"

Lisbon suddenly felt very cold.

"Then I realized it was Jane," Rigsby continued. "But he had already hung up. And I was left wondering, why didn't he just call you? But maybe he didn't mean to call anyone, if it was a pocket dial. But that doesn't make sense, since it wasn't his usual number - I wouldn't be in his contacts. You know? Then I figured he's drunk, so something must have set him off. But I still don't get why he called me. He sounded really messed up."

He looked at her slightly confused, but also hopeful - like she had all the answers. Lisbon cleared her throat. "Sounds like he heard about the latest Red John case."

Rigsby ran his hands along his thighs, drying his sweaty palms. "Yeah." He paused. "He just sounds miserable. I wish we could help him."

She sighed. "Nothing is ever that simple with Jane. I keep calling, leaving messages. He's gotta be ready."

"Have you told him about.. You know?"

"No."

"It's just, me and the others - Cho and Grace - we think maybe you should go sort him out. Bring him back." She hesitated and he added, "You do want him back, don't you?"

"Yes, of course I do. But, after recent events, there's a good chance he's being watched by Red John. It would be a big risk to associate myself with him right now." She quickly changed the subject. "Do you have the number he called from?"

"Yeah, but I already tried calling back. Some random guy answered. Said he found the phone in the trash. Boss, is there anything we can do?"

"I call him. And I pray for him. But ultimately, when he's ready, we need to be ready too."

Rigsby blinked. "Ready for what?"

"I wish I knew."

xxxxxxxxxx

The Red John case offered no new leads and they resumed life as usual. Jane's warning affected Lisbon more than Cho's concern had. She wasn't sure what to make of it and wished he had called her instead of Rigsby. He still wouldn't answer her calls. Was he really becoming unhinged, or was it all an act? She started to sleep fitfully again, one of her handguns always within reach. The team tried to offer their services of protection, but she waved them away. She became very sensitive and aware of the people around her, especially if they mentioned Jane, which still seemed to happen with an unusual regularity.

One morning Lisbon arrived at work to find Agent Darcy from the FBI waiting for her outside her office. She paused midstep, then forced a neutral smile on her face before addressing her. "Agent Darcy, what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"Morning, Agent Lisbon," Darcy said pleasantly, if a little dry. "I actually have a meeting here this morning, but I had a couple of agents who wanted to tag along and talk to you." She indicated behind Lisbon, and Teresa turned to see two men stand up from a visitor's bench just inside the bullpen. They were both wearing the traditional FBI black suit and tie.

They smoothed their ties and walked in her direction.

Lisbon offered her hand as Darcy made introductions. "Teresa Lisbon, this is Gabe Mancini and Reede Smith."

Mancini was tall and angular with dark hair. Smith was shorter with a round face. They both looked a little wary.

"Nice to meet you. What's this about?"

"We'd like to talk to you about Patrick Jane," Mancini spoke up.

"Oh?" Lisbon couldn't help looking startled.

Darcy leaned closer to speak conspiratorially by her ear. "The FBI wants to offer him a job, despite my recommendations to the contrary. I think they would do better to arrest him."

Lisbon opened her mouth to defend Jane, but she was interrupted. "We'd like to talk to you as his former boss and as a character witness. Do you have some time?" asked Smith.

Lisbon thought about her caseload and frowned. "Let me check in with my team, then maybe we can get some coffee?"

"Sounds good," affirmed Mancini.

Darcy checked her watch. "I have to go to my meeting. I'll meet up with you guys in about an hour." She smiled at Lisbon. "Congratulations by the way."

Lisbon bobbed her head. "Thanks," she said with a polite smile. Darcy strode away and Lisbon turned to the men. "I'll just be a minute."

They nodded their agreement and she walked purposefully into the bullpen, suddenly self conscious of the way her new center of gravity affected her walk, but not allowing it to slow her down. Cho and Van Pelt were at their desks. Lisbon got right to the point. "Hey guys, I've just been called into a meeting. Where are you at?"

They chatted for a couple minutes, outlining their tasks for the morning. "I should be back within the hour. When Rigsby gets in, you guys need to bring in that witness."

"Will do, boss," confirmed Cho.

Lisbon turned and walked back to Smith and Mancini. She gestured as she breezed past them. "Come on, guys. If we're going to get coffee, let's get the good stuff. I'm driving."

xxxxxxxxxx

Smith put down his coffee cup with a pleased smile on his face. "That is good."

"Nothing gets much better than Marie's," Lisbon agreed as she picked at a bear claw. "What can I do for you, Agents?"

The men looked at each other before Mancini took lead. "We've just opened up some consulting positions and want to explore some options outside the box. Patrick Jane came to mind, and since he has left the CBI, we are trying to figure out if he would be a good fit with us."

"He didn't just leave, he was fired," she pointed out calmly, picking off another piece of her pastry to eat. "He constantly poked at authority. He caused a lot of trouble." She decided that highlighting his worst features in a straightforward way was the best way to deter them.

"He closed a lot of cases for you, surely that was worth something," insisted Smith.

"Oh, it was. I didn't fire him," Lisbon managed a small smile. "But the thing with Jane was, he always needed the right motivation. He came to us because he wanted access to the Red John files. All the other cases were just puzzles for him to solve. Eventually it wasn't enough." She took a drink from the small coffee she had indulged in.

"We have more high profile cases, a bigger reach than the CBI, more resources. Do you think that would interest him?"

Lisbon looked Mancini in the eye. "There is no doubt that Jane could do the job. But he will only do it if he wants to, and even then you would need to provide him a lot of leeway. And right now, he doesn't want to."

Mancini looked back at her, his mouth set solemnly. Smith narrowed his eyes at her. "How can you be so sure?"

Lisbon cradled her coffee cup, stared sadly at her pastry. "He didn't even say goodbye. Last I heard he's bumming around Vegas. He won't take my calls. He's burned out." She over simplified the situation, hoping to downsize their expectations.

Smith mumbled something and Lisbon looked at him shrewdly. "What was that?"

He caught her eye and said overly loud. "I said, are you sure it wasn't personal? Maybe he had an issue with you, or someone on your team?"

She sat back and managed to look amused rather than affronted. "If that were the case, I would definitely know. That man uses honesty as a weapon. Ultimately, that's what got him fired." She raised her cup and took a long sip.

Smith was fidgeting, unsure where to look. He checked his watch. "It's about time to get back. I'm going to get some air." He left without waiting for a response.

Lisbon took a large bite of the bear claw. Mancini was studying her closely. She looked at him sideways as she chewed, self conscious. Just as she swallowed, he spoke.

"I bet you hate being out of the field."

"Excuse me?" she asked.

He gestured to her, indicating her pregnant state. "You miss being in the middle of it, controlling the action." He smoothly leaned closer and put his elbows on the small table, clasping his hands under his chin. "Listen, there's this poker game we got going on. It's a friendly game, mostly law enforcement, State Department, FBI. It would help keep your mind sharp, do a little networking. You want in?"

Lisbon was surprised by the turn in conversation. She blinked. "Maybe. When?"

"I'll call you with the details." He checked his watch. "We should be getting back. You ready?"

She drained her coffee and wrapped the remains of her bear claw to take with her. "Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxx

Doctor Parsen put away the paper measuring tape and made a note on her chart. "Right on track, that baby is growing perfectly!"

Lisbon looked down at the wide expanse of skin. "I feel like a house."

The doctor chuckled and tugged Lisbon's shirt back down. "You still have twelve weeks to go. But you're all baby in front, you're looking great."

"It's getting harder to keep up with my team."

The doctor frowned. "Aren't you officially on desk duty?"

"Mostly. I still go to the initial crime scene once it's been cleared. And sometimes family interviews, but never alone. My suspect tackling days are behind me for now."

Doctor Parsen smiled. "Glad to hear it. How are your stress levels?"

"It's a stressful job. But I'm working on it."

"Your blood pressure is looking a little better, but if you can't get the numbers down I'll have to insist on early maternity leave with bed rest."

Lisbon grimaced. "Yeah, I'll try harder."

The doctor looked at her paperwork again, ticking off boxes mentally. "Right, everything looks good. We got your blood tests, so you'll get the results within the week. Baby moving okay?"

"Yeah, it moves a lot."

"Good. Do you have any questions?"

"No, I'm good. I'm starting birthing classes next week."

"The day will be here before you know it."

Lisbon's phone vibrated. She glanced at the caller ID. "Are we done? I need to take this."

"Yeah, I'll step out. See you in two weeks."

"Thanks." She answered the call. "Hey Cho, what's up?"

"We caught a new case."

Lisbon sighed. "Another one?"

"Yeah, this one is local. We got a John Doe."

"Lovely," she said dryly. "I'm just finishing up at the doctor. Is the crime scene secure?"

"Yes, boss. Techs are on the scene."

"Text me the address."

xxxxxxxxxx

She arrived at the same time as Rigsby. He walked with her to the crime scene, showing off pictures of Ben on his phone. She smiled. The whole team was there. Well, except for Jane.

"Hey, T!" exclaimed the coroner, reaching out for a hug.

Teresa chuckled. "Hey, Pat. How you doing?"

She pulled back. "It's been awhile since I've seen you, you're looking good."

"Thanks." She got a look at the victim. "Whoa, what did that?"

"Shotgun from six inches away," answered Pat.

The team discussed the particulars of the case with her for a few minutes, bouncing off some ideas of how the victim could have gotten there. Lisbon ended the line of conversation by asking for 20 minutes with the body.

"No hurry," answered Pat. "Hey, sorry about Jane by the way, that's too bad."

"Too bad about what?" she asked, genuinely clueless.

"He got arrested. I heard it from some guys in vice. He got busted for assault, fraud, narcotics, and resisting arrest in Vegas."

"That's terrible," exclaimed Rigsby, standing up from where he was getting a closer look at the body.

"We should do something," added Van Pelt.

"Like what?" asked Cho practically while Pat slipped away to talk to another tech.

"I don't know. Try and talk to him, I guess. See if he needs help." Van Pelt looked at them beseechingly. "It's been six months since he left. Maybe he's changed," she offered.

"No," stated Lisbon, with no room for question. "I offered him all the help in the world, and he turned me down many times. He has to want to change. He has to hit bottom and know it. That's recovery 101, right?"

"I guess," Van Pelt conceded.

"Well, maybe this is bottom," suggested Rigsby.

"It's pretty low, boss," Cho pointed out.

"When he wants help, he'll ask us. He knows where we are." Lisbon changed the subject, calling out to the coroner. "Hey, Pat. Good seeing ya. Get our John Doe here on ice, quick."

She walked away from the scene alone, the rest of the team continuing to be confused by her unforgiving stance of the man she had once claimed "meant something."

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Cho ambushed Lisbon in her office as soon as she arrived.

"Boss, we're hitting the road in 5 minutes."

She unlocked her office and stepped inside. Cho followed. "Did we get a lead on the case?"

"Yep."

"Glad to hear it. You need me?"

"It's a beautiful day and a routine interview."

Lisbon looked at the paperwork stacked on her desk. "Sounds perfect." They walked back out together.

Cho hopped in the driver's seat without any protest from Lisbon.

"Where we going?" she asked, buckling herself in.

"It's a little ways outside town."

Half an hour later they arrived at the airport. Cho parked in the short term lot and opened his door, but Lisbon put out a hand to stop him.

"Cho, what's going on? What does this have to do with our case?"

He let the door swing shut. "Nothing. Rigsby and Van Pelt are on it. We're going to see Jane."

"Cho," hissed Lisbon. "I can't just barge in on him like this," she indicated her large stomach.

He crossed his arms. "Why not?"

"Red John can't know -"

"Red John knows you are pregnant. And he knows that you and Jane were close, before. But you've been vague about your due date. You could visit Jane as a concerned friend, no one would question it. It's starting to get weird that you haven't gone yet."

She shook her head. "I can't."

"Why not?" he repeated.

Lisbon glared at him.

He continued. "You started sleeping better after that trip to Sutter Creek. And since we found Jane, it makes less and less sense to leave him alone in the state he appears to be in. Did he visit you there? Call you?"

She looked away. "He sent me a letter. He told me not to come. He's, um, he's faking his breakdown. To get to Red John."

"That's a stupid plan."

"That's what I said!" she agreed. Then she shrugged. "But nothing else has worked. And once Jane gets an idea in his head.." She trailed off.

"Yeah. But he doesn't know you're pregnant?"

"No, he refuses to answer his phone and it's too sensitive for a voice mail. He said the line might be compromised."

Cho crossed his arms. "You could have found a way around that. Why haven't you told him?"

Lisbon just looked at him, shocked at this line of questioning.

"He left before you found out about the baby. He wasn't running from that," he prodded.

"No," she found her voice. "He wasn't leaving me, but he chose Red John. I was not part of his original plan, and this baby definitely wasn't. What kind of future do we have? It's best to let him focus on this task, stay out of his way while he does what he needs to do."

"Then how long do you wait? You gonna introduce him to his toddler someday?" He shook his head and muttered something about 'worse than Rigsby'.

Lisbon deflated in her seat. She wiped away a couple of tears, internally cursing her hormones. "He gave me an out. I took it and ran. Dammit, I'm a terrible person."

"No," he said gently. "Lots of people would be in denial about this situation."

"Great, I'll join the support group - women who get knocked up by guys trying to bait serial killers." She smiled weakly as the corners of his mouth turned up.

He turned serious again. "Hey, I called in a favor, so there will be no record of us being on the flight. And the Las Vegas PD is holding Jane until we get there so we can talk to him discretely. If he's going to be reckless, he needs to know all the facts. This is the best time to slip in there. We'll be back later this afternoon."

He waited patiently while she thought about it, one hand absently stroking her belly.

She finally looked at him and Cho was glad to see some fire back in her eyes. "Let's do it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dialogue was borrowed from the show. I do not own The Mentalist.

"Patrick Jane," intoned an officer. "You have a visitor."

Jane stirred on the hard surface he was curled up on. "I'm not interested in lawyers," he answered sleepily.

Another inmate loomed over him. Jane's nose twitched and he sat up.

"On the other hand, I could use some fresh air." He scrubbed his face with his hands and stood up as the other inmate sat down in his place.

The policeman stood impatiently as Jane made his way across the holding cell. They went through the rituals and Jane came out with his hands cuffed in front of him. The officer prodded him down the hallway and Jane took his time, enjoying riling the other man up.

"So, who came to see me?" Jane pried.

The officer looked straight ahead. "They don't give me that information."

They stopped in front of an interrogation room. "Ooh, a private visit. It must be a good lawyer."

The officer continued to ignore him. He opened the door, uncuffed Jane and pushed him inside without ceremony. The door clanged shut behind him, but Jane hardly noticed. The room was dim, but there was no mistaking the figure at the table. Lisbon. His heart picked up speed. She sat close to the table, her arms resting on top. She raised an eyebrow at his entrance, but didn't speak. She was sitting on the side of the table where the perp usually sat, facing the two way mirror.. Jane glanced around the room. Because of the lighting, the mirror looked like a regular window. Cho was sitting on the other side in the adjoining room, reading a book.

Jane casually walked around the room, looking everywhere except for Lisbon, pretending that the corners were especially interesting. There were no flashing red lights on the cameras, so this must not be a formal visit. But the tension lines in her shoulders suggested an agenda of some kind. She had something to say, something she was nervous about. He felt excited at her presence, but also a touch of anger that she was endangering his mission. He cloaked himself with a calm exterior. He stopped in front of her, across the table, and licked his lips. "If you've come to drag me back to Sacramento," he began.

"I haven't," she replied coolly.

"I understand if you're angry," he started again.

She sighed and looked down at her hands. "It's not about that. I hate that you're here, but your letter helped a lot. Mostly I miss you, and I worry. But there are bigger things to discuss."

He inclined his head towards Cho. "Is he listening in?"

"No. He's here to make sure no one else is either. And the officers have been instructed to check in with him before they enter this room."

He nodded his approval and stepped closer. "I'm making progress, Lisbon."

He could almost hear her eyes roll, and had to hold back a smile. "You meant to end up in jail?"

He rocked back on his heels. "I needed some time to think… Teresa, why are you here? Of course it's good to see you, but if Red John finds out you came -"

She huffed. "Your angry boss turning up to chew out her former consultant when he's hit rock bottom and landed in jail? I'm pretty sure you could spin that and be okay. But we were careful, Jane. There should be no record we were here." She looked past him to the window. "Cho insisted I come - the whole team has been bugging me to for months. We're all worried about you. I've been doing my best to deflect, I wanted to honor your request. But he pointed out that if you're taking risks with your life, then you should have all the facts. I couldn't disagree."

Jane took a step closer and leaned over the table, gazing into her eyes. "It was just a couple of guys roughing me up. I'm fine."

She reached out and gently touched one bruised cheek, making him wince. "This time," she whispered.

"Teresa," he implored.

She braced her hands on the table and deliberately scooted the chair back. Then she stood slowly, her pregnant belly coming into view dramatically.

Jane hissed in surprise, all the fight went out of him. He came around the table and pulled her close, running his hand over her bump and then along her back, tucking her head under his chin. She slowly relaxed into him. They stayed that way for a few minutes, Jane swaying them gently. He kissed the top of her head.

"I didn't dare believe it."

Lisbon pulled her head back to look at him. "You knew?"

"I heard a rumor. A couple feds came to see me."

"Mancini and Smith."

"Those are the ones."

"They came to see me too, I didn't think they would actually bother to track you down."

"Yeah, well they presented the most ludicrous job offer ever. Then they spent some time trying to lure me back home by updating me on what my old team was up to. Ridiculous if you think about it. If that was going to work, I would just go back to my old team." He pulled her close again. "Have you told anyone… that I'm…"

"Just the team. And I've been vague about the due date." Her voice was muffled from being pressed against his neck.

He pulled back to look at her face. She looked worried. He played with the ends of her hair. "When are you due?"

"November 17."

The silence stretched out and Lisbon tensed again. Then her belly jumped. Jane grinned and moved so he could place his hand there. The baby stretched and kicked against his palm. "Strong, like it's mother."

She wiped a stray tear from her eye. "You have no idea."

"I wasn't expecting this," he breathed. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Her face clouded and he hastened to retract his question. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't exactly make communication easy for you."

"No, you didn't." She took a deep breath. "Are we partners or what?"

He pulled her close again. "Come here, partner." He kissed her hair and murmured into her ear. "I thought I needed to do this alone, but we're stronger together. There's this instinct to keep you away, to keep you safe."

"I don't need you to -"

"I know, I know. I said it's an instinct, I'll do better."

The baby kicked again and he squeezed just a little tighter before releasing her. His eyes roamed her face. "I'm happy, Teresa. This moment - right here. It's a good one." He grinned and Lisbon smiled back. Then he sobered. "The timing is just terrible. He's still out there, getting closer. And if he knows, he'll use it against me. You'll be a target. His latest victim demonstrated that."

Lisbon nodded. "I know. Poor woman. I'm being careful."

"He has to think I've given up, that I don't have anything to go back to."

She reached up and ran her hand along his cheek by his black eye, then pulled it through his long hair. "You look worse than when you first came to the CBI." She wrinkled her nose. "You smell worse too."

He grasped her hand and stepped back, gently putting space between them. He sat down at the table, his back to the window so she could have line of sight to Cho. He sank down into the chair, feeling every aching muscle. "Sorry, my dear. It goes with the territory."

Lisbon sat down across from him. "You doing okay?"

"Nah, I'm miserable." He smiled weakly at her. "Helps sell it."

"This is a terrible plan," She muttered. Jane waved away her concern. "Well, what progress have you made?" she asked sharply.

He took a deep breath. "Just before I got hounded - and beat up - by an unhappy client, I was approached by a waitress on her break. She's been watching me for weeks. I think she's a messenger. Her name is Lorelei."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Oh, I tried to rile her up by discussing ethics. She was going the traditional black and white route, and I told her the world is all gray. There is no good or bad, things just happen. I flat out told her that I enjoyed killing a man, and she barely blinked."

"This is Vegas, maybe she knows a con when she sees one." She shrugged nonchalantly. "Or maybe she's coming onto you."

"Maybe that too, but she doesn't seem like the desperate type. I'm not exactly in my prime."

Lisbon studied his face, lingering on his lips before sweeping up to his eyes. "What type is she?"

Jane smiled a little at her jealous tone. "Young, pretty. She was putting out a Good Samaritan vibe. Huh."

"What?"

"I just realized, she's like an abstract version of you." He pinched the bridge of his nose, his headache suddenly flaring up. "Dang, I've been drinking too much, I should have seen it sooner."

"What do you think his game is?"

"I don't know, I need to think." He shifted in his chair and put his hands on the table, seeming to study them.

Lisbon spoke softly. "Someone posted bail for you, they only held you this long because we were coming."

"Damn. Six months of hell and then everything happens at once." Lisbon took his hand and he laced their fingers together, rubbing her palm with his thumb. "You know I need to see this through."

She nodded sadly. "I know. But you'll let me help now." It wasn't a question.

"As much as I can without giving everything away. I won't compromise your safety." He paused. "Um, if Red John has a message for me… he'll probably talk about you. The timing of your pregnancy will come up."

"I had a lapse of judgment, the father is not in the picture, and I'm due December 3," Lisbon intoned, rehearsed.

"Right. But you're confident he won't know you've been here?"

"Cho took care of it."

He closed his eyes and took a measured breath, then looked at her again. "Boy or girl?"

"I don't know. I'm hoping we'll find out together."

He squeezed her hand. "You sure you still want me?"

"Always," she breathed, unshed tears in her eyes.

Jane pushed his chair back and stood up, a glint in his eye, a strong purpose in his movements. Leaning across the table, he placed one hand gently on her cheek and moved his face closer. Her own hand came up and cradled his cheek. The first gentle press of his lips quickly escalated as their pent up feelings spilled over.

Jane lost all sense of the world as he kissed Lisbon. It all came down to the feel of her lips, the swipe of her tongue, the heat building in his blood. A tapping noise barely registered in his consciousness, but then Cho's voice came through a tinny speaker. "Hey, quit that. Visiting time is over, you have two minutes before someone comes in there."

Jane pulled back slowly, reveling in the joyful expression on Lisbon's face. He stayed close. "I'll contact you when this plays out. It should be soon."

"Don't do anything stupid." She shook her head. "More stupid," she amended.

He whispered something in her ear, then plopped down in his chair. He grinned as her smile turned to a scowl. He winked at her, then nodded subtly at the door.

"You ungrateful son of a - you're lucky I'm not giving you another black eye," she yelled.

The door opened, but they both ignored it as Lisbon continued, her finger in his face.

"You can just stay here and rot for all I care!"

An officer stepped inside and cleared his throat. Lisbon kept staring at Jane while addressing the guard. "What?" she snapped.

"I'm here for Patrick Jane."

Jane tore his gaze away and smiled at the officer charmingly. "That's me."

"Right, you've made bail. I've been instructed to take you to processing."

Jane stood. "I didn't raise bail."

"Someone raised it for you. Let's go."

Jane went out the door. "Have a safe trip home," he called back to Lisbon. Then he popped back in so only she could see him, the officer had gone out to the hallway. He mouthed the words "Love you".

Her eyes softened and she glanced to make sure no one was watching before silently mouthing "You too."

He winked again, then left.

The officer glanced back towards the interrogation room where Lisbon was standing up, her pregnancy obvious as she straightened. He led Jane down the hall. "That your girlfriend?" he asked.

Jane laughed softly. "Hardly. She used to be my boss. She takes my brief incarceration as a personal insult."

"Tough lady," he observed.

"Yeah," agreed Jane. "That she is."

xxxxxxxxxx

When Jane got back to his hotel, he saw it with fresh eyes. It all looked more dismal now. He noticed the grimy corners, the hard water stains, the cheap artwork. He'd been living like this for too long. He allowed himself a brief few minutes of remembering Lisbon's touch, her new shape, her lingering scent on his clothes. Then he forced himself to switch his attention back to the long con. He took a shower, put on a fresh suit, raided the mini bar, and crashed on the bed to get optimal wrinkles in his clothes.

He didn't intend to sleep, but a knock at the door woke him up. He could tell from the sub-par block out curtains that the sun was still up. He sat up and ran his hand through his hair and then stretched. The knock came again, but he knew better than to acknowledge it before knowing who it was.

Jane stood up and quickly went to the door, checking through the peephole. His heart rate went up. Show time! He quickly checked his appearance, then glanced around to make sure nothing was too out of place. He smoothed his features and opened the door slowly, just a crack.

"Hey," smiled Lorelei, the waitress and potential Red John mole. Out of her work uniform and in natural lighting, he could now clearly see her similarities to Lisbon. She was petite, brown hair, commanding presence, and a leather jacket completed the package.

"Hey."

"Surprise?" she added uncertainly.

"Yeah." He paused. "Lori, right?"

"Lorelei," she corrected him. She hesitated. "Sorry, this was a mistake." She turned to go.

"No, no, no, no, Lorelei, I'm very happy to see you. Just, uh, been a little slow today. It's been a rough week."

"Yeah, I can imagine. I brought you some chicken soup!" She forced a cheerful smile and held up a brown paper bag.

"For me?"

"Yeah."

"Come in," Patrick said softly, stepping back and gesturing her to follow. She stepped through the doorway and he closed it behind her. "Excuse the mess," he added.

They settled in at a small table by the window, smiling uncertainly at each other. After some awkward questions, Lorelei revealed that she paid his bail to get out of jail.

"That's a lot of money," observed Patrick. She nodded at him shyly. "Why'd you do that for me?" he inquired.

"You seem like a good man who lost his way. I could help, so I did. And at this point, a straight up 'thank you' would be okay."

"Thank you." They smiled at each other. Jane opened his soup before adding, "There's a lot of good men out there… who have lost their way."

"Wow, you're gonna make me say it out loud?"

Jane took a bite of soup and waited.

She relented. "I felt like we got along pretty good. I felt like there was some kind of weird connection between us, and I trusted my feelings.

Jane looked at her without response. The silence quickly grew awkward again.

"Damn it, was I wrong?" asked Lorelei, starting to get a little exasperated.

He blinked at her. "No. You weren't wrong," he confirmed quietly.

"Okay then."

"I have to warn you, Lorelei." He paused, checking his wording carefully. "I'm not the great catch you might think I am from… first impressions."

"That's okay," Lorelei replied softly. "Neither am I."

Jane finished his soup, surprised at his appetite. He smiled at Lorelei and gestured with his empty container. "Thank you, it hit the spot."

"I'm glad." Her eyes shifted around the room. "So… what do you do for fun around here?

Jane chuckled. The sun had set and the room was now dark. "You wanna watch TV?"

"Sure." She removed her jacket and left it on the back of her chair.

The TV was already on, broadcasting the news. Jane grabbed the remote and flipped to a nature show before flopping down on the bed in the prime viewing spot, the pillows propping him up into a reclining position. "This alright?" he asked, gesturing to the screen.

"Interesting choice." She perched on the bed next to him.

"This kind of show… it supports perfectly what I was telling you before, at the bar. There is no right and wrong. The predator needs to eat, it's not wrong for it to kill to do so."

"Kind of tragic for the prey though, don't you think?"

"Nah, it is dead. It doesn't feel one way or the other about it."

"Tragic for the prey's family then."

"Meh. They are animals."

They lapsed into silence as action unfolded on the screen. Lorelei got more comfortable, settling into the space. She fluffed the pillows and propped her elbow up so she was turned into Patrick's side. A narrator calmly described the intense actions of the animals and she shielded her eyes as a wildcat pursued a zebra, hiding her face on Patrick's shoulder. He put an arm out to help her hide, then removed it when the zebra was safe. Lorelei chanced a look. "She got away," she exclaimed happily.

Then the wildcat rallied and lunged, successfully taking down the zebra and killing it. Lorelei hid her eyes again.

"You okay?" asked Patrick after a few moments, turning to look at her.

She pulled back and made a funny face like she was grossed out. She refused to look back at the screen. She looked at Patrick instead. The moment became charged and Lorelei leaned into him for a kiss, her hand resting on his cheek.

Jane found himself kissing her back. He turned slightly to reach across and hold her arm. He grasped at his bio feedback techniques and slowed the kiss before using the little leverage he had to pull back from her. He sought her eyes and found amusement there. Amusement, desire, and… something else. Accomplishment? He took a deep breath.

"Lorelei, before you get too excited, I need to tell you something."

"Tell me later, lover," she breathed before attacking his mouth again.

He turned his head and she kissed his neck instead. "I'm not good for much more than a cuddle."

"What are you talking about? We're just getting started." She pressed into him, but Jane didn't respond. She kissed along his neck and collarbone, slipping her hand under his shirt. After a few moments of Jane's disinterest she slowed down, met Jane's eyes briefly and then sighed. She climbed off the bed and stood awkwardly. "Well, I feel foolish."

Jane stood abruptly. He went around to the end of the bed, then stopped to give her space. "I'm sorry. You're a very beautiful woman. I should have told you before." He shrugged, holding out his hands with palms up, expressing his harmlessness. "I'm a hopeless case." He looked into her eyes intensely. "About ten years ago, I experienced a deep psychological trauma." He paused, while she waited expectantly. "My wife," he swallowed painfully. "…was brutally murdered. I found her, sliced open, in our bed. The killer is still out there. Ever since… I can't… perform."

The TV punctuated the silence as Lorelei caught up with what he was saying. Her face transformed into shock. "Oh my… wow. Seriously?"

He let his arms fall back to his sides. "Afraid so."

"That's terrible! Why didn't you say something sooner?"

He looked away. "Sorry. I didn't want to lead you on, but… " His eyes drifted back to meet hers. "Would you have stayed? I really needed the company."

"Oh, Patrick," she approached him now and placed a comforting hand on his arm. "Of course I would have. But we would have watched something funny and I wouldn't have jumped you." She smiled.

He smiled sheepishly back. "Thanks. I'll make it up to you."

She brushed past him and grabbed her jacket. "Listen, I should go."

"You sure? I could make some tea, we could talk."

"That sounds like fun, but -" she gestured to the door.

"I understand. Perhaps we can see each other again."

She put on her jacket. "That's not up to me."

He cocked his head. "Oh? You have no say in it?"

"None at all. It's very restful."

Patrick sat down at the end of the bed. "I don't follow you."

She smiled and enunciated her next words carefully. "I do what Red John tells me to do."

Jane's smile disappeared. "What?" he rasped.

"Your freedom, this time together. That was a gift from him."

He put one hand on his throbbing forehead. "Red John told you to sleep with me?"

"Hmm," she agreed. She looked him up and down. "I was looking forward to it too. Oh well."

Jane stood forcefully and stepped closer. "Wait, you're not going to tell him about my problem?" he said menacingly.

"Afraid so. He will definitely want to know about that!" She smiled cruelly, then observed his strong emotional state and braced herself. "You can hurt me, if you'd like."

"No, I don't want to hurt you." He deflated.

She frowned, puzzling something out. "You're not the father then?"

"Whose father?"

"Your friend Teresa Lisbon is about six months pregnant."

His eyes grew wide. "I heard something about that. I didn't believe it."

She looked at him carefully. "She didn't tell you?"

He shook his head. "I don't talk to her. I moved on, I guess she did too. I've given up. Red John knows that. What does he want from me?"

"He doesn't want anything from you. After all these years, he's come to see you as an old comrade rather than an enemy. He hopes you'll come to feel the same way. A comrade. Patrick… look at yourself. You need a new life. He can give that to you. He can help you."

"You have to leave," Patrick growled.

"He's offering the hand of friendship. If you refuse him, he'll be upset. Anyone would be."

"Get out," he insisted, walking towards her intimidatingly.

Lorelei sighed. "You know where to find me."

She slipped out the door and Jane pushed it shut behind her. Then he turned back to the room and smiled to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Lisbon came back from an early lunch and noticed a bouquet of flowers on the desk by Jane's couch. She walked past her team to admire it. It was made up of red tulips, white daisies, and violets. She bent to smell the sweet fragrance and then looked for a card, but found none. She turned and addressed Van Pelt.

"What's this about?"

"It was delivered for you while you were gone." She rummaged in her top drawer and then held out a small card. "Here, I have the card. I thought it might be sensitive." Van Pelt gave her a knowing smile.

Lisbon took it gratefully. "Thanks, Grace." The small envelope simply read "Teresa" in a flowing script. She admired the flowers again and then turned away towards his office.

"Don't you want to take them with you?"

"Nah, we can all enjoy them out here."

"Sure, boss," Van Pelt agreed. "They are beautiful."

Lisbon nodded and went into her office, closing the door behind her. She opened the envelope and pulled out the slip of card stock inside. The short message read "Big day here. Pray for me." She turned it over. The back was blank. She read the message again, then closed her eyes and muttered a quick prayer for Jane. It was unusual for Jane to acknowledge her faith, but she suspected he already knew her habit to pray for him. She put the card back into the envelope and stuck it in her back pocket. She made a mental note to stop by her church later to light a candle.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was a productive afternoon. Some leads produced good results in one case and the shotgun murder was determined to be a suicide. So Lisbon didn't feel too guilty for leaving work a little early. She went straight to her church. The familiar sights and sounds of the narthex always calmed her down. She breathed in the scent of hot wax and let herself relax. She lit a candle for Jane and paused to say a rote prayer before moving into the the nave to sit down.

There was no one else in the large room, so she crossed herself and sat down in a pew about halfway down. She appreciated the calming beauty of the religious scenes around her, then closed her eyes. She was tired and the prayers moved sluggishly though her brain. After several minutes had passed she heard some light footfalls and knew she was no longer alone. They paused nearby and shifted. She opened her eyes and looked across the aisle.

A nun was standing there, obviously respecting her space, but also obviously wishing to speak to her.

The nun smiled tentatively. "I'm so sorry to interrupt you."

Lisbon shook her head. "Can I help you with something?"

"Are you Teresa Lisbon?"

Lisbon was shocked into silence for a brief moment. She nodded carefully.

"Oh good," the nun said, relieved. "This was left for you at the parish office. A courier brought it. The instructions were that we would see you here today, but there was no time frame given. We really weren't sure what to make of it."

She held out a small package and Teresa took it with trembling fingers. "Thank you," she said softly. The nun nodded and left as quietly as she came. Lisbon hardly noticed, she was now focused on the small box in her hands. It was taped very securely. She used her keys to loosen the tape and got it open. She sifted through the packing materials and found a burner phone. She opened the accompanying letter eagerly.

Teresa,

I was right about that waitress. She had a message for me. I am going back to learn the particulars tomorrow. I will call you when the time is right. In the meantime, do not contact me. Don't let anyone from the CBI contact me, and don't tell anyone the truth. Not a soul.

Love,

U no hoo

Lisbon returned everything to the box and prayed with renewed vigor. She wished she could talk to him, remind him how dangerous this was. She did not sleep well that night.

xxxxxxxxxx

She had a headache going into work the next morning. Rigsby greeted her with a small pastry bag and a coffee.

She accepted them eagerly. "Thanks, Rigs. What have we got this morning?"

The team gathered around a bulletin board and reviewed their open cases. Lisbon assigned their tasks, reserving some phone calls and paperwork for herself. "We're getting close on this one," she said, indicating one of the displayed files. "Let's close a case today, people," she encouraged.

"Yes, boss," they broke into activity and she paused to be thankful for her team. She strolled to her office, sipping at her coffee. It was her one indulgence during this pregnancy - one small, fully caffeinated coffee about once a week. The team often took turns buying it for her. She savored the flavor on her tongue. Rigsby tended to get her the gourmet options. Today was cinnamon. She opened her office and set the coffee down to pull out the pastry from the bag. Bear claw. Her heart ached for Jane. She wondered briefly if Rigsby knew the significance of his choices.

She was still standing when there was a light knock on her door. She turned towards it and Wainwright appeared.

"Morning, Lisbon."

"Morning, sir."

He pointed to the files on her desk. "You got the paperwork for the John Doe case?"

"Yes, I'll get those filed and closed right away."

"Oh good. Excellent. Get those off the books, eh?"

She smiled tiredly in response, waiting for the next point.

"I wanted to talk to you about Jane." There it was. "It's been six months since he's gone. I think it's time for a little outreach."

"Sir?" she questioned, Jane's directive flashing into her mind.

"Well, it's the humane thing to do. He was a big part of the CBI family after all."

"I suppose, but I-"

"I just want to give him a call, see if, you know, I can't persuade him into rehab or a psychiatry program or some such. You know, it could make a big difference in his sentencing. He could get community service."

Lisbon pinched the bridge of her nose as he rambled on.

"He could come back and work for us eventually. God knows we need him, closure rates being what they are right now - low."

"Yes, sir," Lisbon broke in. "And we will do our best to fix that, but I don't think we can help Jane. Besides, he's made his bed. I don't think I could work with him again. I need someone I can rely on."

He looked shocked. "I'm surprised. I thought you would want to help him."

"Well, I do," she insisted. "It's not how it looks. I just have a feeling Jane's better off left alone right now," she ended lamely.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Have you talked to him?"

"I've called him many times these last few months, but he never answered. He knows we can help, if he gets to that point."

He studied her. "Okay. It was just a thought." Wainwright lingered a little too long and then wandered back out of her office.

Lisbon sighed and took a big bite of her bear claw.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jane stood just inside the doorway and squinted as his eyes adjusted to the change in light. He spotted Lorelei across the room and waited to catch her attention. He widened his eyes in a questioning look and she coyly nodded towards an isolated booth. He made his way over to it, snagging a drink on his way. He sat down, but stayed turned sideways, one arm on the back of the booth and the other on the table, easier to see her approach. He didn't have to wait long for her to join him. Business was slow in the middle of the afternoon.

Lorelei managed to avoid looking awkward while sliding into the high booth, twisting to show off her best features. Her uniform left little to the imagination. Jane smiled politely and looked down at the table. "Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in," Lorelei said smoothly.

Jane ran a hand through his ragged hair and cut right to it. "I've been, um. I've been thinking about what you said about your friend."

"Yes," she replied simply, encouraging him to continue.

"You said that he could help me start a new life," he paused again. "What does that mean exactly?"

"A new identity. Money. A place to live. A job, if you want one."

"And I… I do what in exchange?"

"Accept his friendship."

Jane stared at her. "It's that easy?"

"Sure." She leaned toward him. "Uh, he'll want to speak to you first, make sure you're on the level, if that's alright."

Jane's heart skipped a beat. "Yeah," he said easily.

"And you'll need to bring him a gift to show your respect for him."

He hesitated. "What kind of gift?"

"Well…" she paused, but didn't change her tone. "Teresa Lisbon's dead body would be the perfect thing."

Jane laughed at the craziness of her statement, of the whole situation. "That's absurd," he stated.

She looked at him then, her expression even, a smile forming on her own lips. Jane's smile dropped. "What did you tell me?" Lorelei continued. "There is no right or wrong. There's just stuff that happens."

"No," he stated strongly. "No. There has to be something else."

Lorelei sighed, disappointed. "I can't think of anything else that would please him."

"I can't do that."

"I understand you're not there yet -"

"No," Jane interrupted her again. "It's not… You just told me she's pregnant." He scrubbed his face with his hands and slumped his shoulders, leaning on the table wearily. "I won't kill a child," he said quietly.

She sighed again. "You know there is a large group of people that would argue that the mass of cells growing inside Teresa isn't actually a child until -"

"No," Jane said clearly, straightening. He let one hand run up through his hair again and looked at her plainly, sincerely. He licked his lips and gestured with his palms up. "Make it someone else… or… or, wait until after the baby is born. But I won't - I can't - kill her now."

He looked at her with wide eyes and she scoffed at how pathetic he looked. She turned her eyes away and breathed deeply, maintaining her calm exterior. "Red John anticipated this particular reticence." She scowled slightly as she peered down her nose at him. "She's due in December."

Jane considered her words as he pulled himself back together. "Excellent. A Christmas gift."

She crossed her arms and looked away again, clearly displeased with this side of his morality.

"Hey," he said gently. "Why does this bother you, that I won't kill a baby?"

"Which would be worse? Never seeing this world, or growing up alone, without a mother?"

"It's not my choice to kill the mother. That's on Red John." Lorelei maintained her silent aloofness and Jane sighed. "You didn't have a good childhood. Your mother -"

"Oh, I had a mother, she just wasn't a good one," Lorelei bit out.

Jane peered at her, studying the set of her jaw and the myriad of clues she was projecting. "She did something. Something unforgivable."

"Stop it," Lorelei said frankly, clearly ruffled for the first time in their acquaintance.

He sat back, lifting his hands in apology. He gave her some time to compose herself. "Um, what do I do in the meantime? I mean, I can't prove myself yet. I can't go back to Sacramento. And I have these charges hanging over me-"

Lorelei waved dismissively. "That's been taken care of."

"Just like that?"

She looked at him again. "Just like that," she confirmed.

He smiled gently at her. "I'd like to.. Can I spend more time with you? Away from all this?" he indicated the loud casino.

She huffed. "With lots of cuddling I suppose."

He let her implied insult slide off him. "If you'd like. I just - you intrigue me."

"I won't tell you anything about him."

He reached out and took one of her hands in his, his smile widening with some hidden joke. "I wouldn't expect you to."

Lorelei smiled back, succumbing to his charms. "I have to find someone to cover my shifts. Maybe this weekend."

Jane squeezed her hand and grinned. "Excellent. This weekend then." He stood and kissed her temple, then left, letting his look linger.


	9. Chapter 9

Lisbon's burner phone vibrated in the middle of a budget meeting, jolting her awake from a light doze. She blindly groped for it, sending the call to voice mail without pulling it out.

"We keeping you from something, Agent?" Bertram's voice cut through the fog.

She straightened. "No, sir. I'm fully committed to the numbers."

"Glad to hear it," he said doubtfully, but let it drop as he droned on about some new gadget he wanted the team leaders to work into their bottom lines.

Lisbon dutifully made some notes on her copy of the budget, willing the clock to move faster. It took a large piece of her willpower to take the time to make small talk with the other leaders after the meeting.

As soon as she could manage it, she slipped away to her car and pulled out the phone. She had a voice mail. She entered her pass code with trembling fingers and did a quick look around the parking lot before putting it up to her ear. She sighed in relief as she heard Jane's voice.

"Touché, Lisbon, not waiting by the phone for my call? Listen. I, uh, I bought us some time, but things aren't looking good here. He.. He wants me to prove my loyalty, and you are the price. He wants you dead. He wants me to do it. Teresa, you have until after the baby comes before he forces it, but you need to be careful. There's no doubt that he will kill you himself if he finds any cause. I'm going out with his girl this weekend, try to find her weaknesses so I can turn her. Her name is Lorelei Martins. Don't let the team look into her, Lisbon, but find someone you can trust to help. I think something happened to a sibling when she was young, something that made her vulnerable to Red John. I'm not sure where I'll be, but I'll try to keep you updated. Be safe."

Lisbon listened to the message three times before she deleted it. She made sure the phone was on vibrate and set it aside, considering his words. She focused on the risks he was taking first. Going out with Red John's girl. What did that even mean? How far would he take it? She swallowed hard. Her baby kicked her and she smiled down at her bump, rubbing the spot lightly. Then Jane's warning trickled through her like ice. "You are the price." She needed to talk to her team. She checked the time and called Cho on her regular phone.

He picked up right away. "Cho. Is everyone at the office? Great. I'm in the mood for a burger, let's meet at O'Malley's. I'm heading there now."

She hung up and was about to put her phone aside when she heard something vibrate. She looked at the phone in her hand, puzzled. The vibrating came again and she soon realized it was her other phone. Dang this was getting complicated.

"Hello?"

"Teresa." Just one word, said with such longing. She melted a little.

"Jane? I just got your message, what's -"

"I don't have much time," he got to the point. "I'm about to leave to pick up Lorelei and I realized - I'm about to go out with another woman for the weekend. Nothing is going to happen, Lisbon. I told her I'm impotent."

Lisbon snorted in shock. "She believed that?"

"I passed the test." He sounded uncomfortable.

"So now Red John thinks… Jane that's horrible."

"Meh. It gives him a false sense of power. But more importantly, it got me out of a sticky situation, and it placed doubt that I had anything to do with fathering your child."

She made a strangled noise.

"Lisbon, are you okay?"

She took a moment to breathe. "I'm not sure if I should laugh or cry."

"I've never wanted to cause you distress, my dear."

"Why is she going with you, if there isn't a romantic angle?"

"For my charming company of course." He paused. "She was meant to be a gift for me. I suspect she still feels some obligation."

"Oh, Jane." Tears pricked at her eyes.

"Enough of that, Lisbon. I'm not worth crying over."

She dashed at her eyes. "Damn hormones," she muttered.

Jane laughed and she immediately brightened. "I wish we could talk longer, but I have to go. I'm ditching this phone on the way. I'm glad I caught you."

"Yeah, me too. Jane, be careful."

"Don't worry about me. Take care of yourself and that little one." His voice went hoarse by the end, and her tears sprang back.

"I will," she whispered. They listened to each other's ragged breathing for a few moments, then he ended the call.

xxxxxxxxxx

The lunch crowd was just picking up at O'Malley's, but the team was able to secure a corner booth without much wait.

Lisbon already knew what she wanted, but she gratefully hid behind the oversized menu, getting lost in her thoughts. She trusted the team, and she was certain that Jane did too. Still, this was quite the bombshell she was about to drop on them. Nearly as big as her pregnancy had been. But they'd weathered that okay, hadn't they? One hand absently dropped to her belly.

"Hey, boss?" Rigsby asked casually, still eyeing the menu. "Are we celebrating or plotting?"

She peeked out from behind her menu. "Um. Not celebrating."

He continued to peruse the limited offerings, but his forehead wrinkled. "Bad news?"

"I guess. We'll talk about it after we order."

He sighed. "Sure, but the news might affect my appetite. If I order the wrong thing, then -" he puffed his lips in a sign of irritation.

Cho closed his menu and set it aside. He crossed his arms and stared at Rigsby. "If you lose your appetite, I'll eat my shoe."

"I didn't say 'lose'. I said 'affect'." He moved the menu aside to look at Cho. "If it's bad news, I want comfort food."

Van Pelt rolled her eyes. The waitress was coming over.

"Get the comfort food," Lisbon said. Cho grimaced. "And a salad," she added.

"You guys ready to order?" the waitress asked politely.

Everyone nodded and Rigsby held out a finger, still looking at the menu. "I'll go last," he stated.

The others put their orders in, Lisbon debating about which toppings to go on her cheeseburger until she gave in and got them all. She gave her menu to the waitress and they all looked at Rigsby expectantly. After he ordered about half of the menu, the waitress blinked. "I'll put this order in and get your drinks." She walked towards the kitchen.

Lisbon's eyes were wide. "Wow, Rigsby. I'm eating for two, what's your excuse?"

He shrugged, a little flustered. "I'm hungry."

Van Pelt laughed.

Lisbon smiled. "I guess it's been awhile since I've had lunch with you guys."

They made small talk until their drinks arrived. Then Lisbon withdrew again, making patterns in the condensation of her glass with her fingertip.

"What's going on, Lisbon?" Van Pelt asked softly.

She sighed, then glanced around to make sure they had enough privacy. She leaned forward, and everyone mirrored her actions. "Jane's been faking an emotional breakdown. To get to Red John."

Cho, of course, remained impassive at this news. Van Pelt and Rigsby shared a glance.

"How does that get to Red John?" asked Van Pelt.

"That's a stupid plan," added Rigsby.

"I know. But it worked. He's with one of Red John's followers now."

Cho sat a little straighter. Rigsby looked confused. "That doesn't sound like bad news."

Lisbon grimaced.

"Red John wants something," suggested Van Pelt.

Lisbon glanced at each of them before looking back to her glass. "He wants proof that Jane's actions are genuine." She cleared her throat. "He wants him to kill me."

Van Pelt looked generally alarmed. Rigsby stood up abruptly in righteous anger, but Cho swiftly pulled him back down.

"How can you be sitting there so calm?" Rigsby whisper shouted, leaning towards her.

She sighed. "We have some time."

"Jane won't kill a baby. Red John's not stupid," Cho said evenly.

Lisbon nodded and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"You don't think he knows about… who the father is?" asked Van Pelt.

"No, I don't think so. If you look at who Jane has been close to in the last decade, I'm the obvious choice."

"So why now?"

Lisbon shrugged. She drank from her glass. "We have three months to figure out who Red John is. But we can't be obvious about our new lead or he'll know that Jane's communicating with us."

"No pressure," muttered Van Pelt.

Their food arrived and they sat quietly for a few minutes, picking at their plates..

Lisbon was about halfway through her burger before she spoke again. "I've been thinking, we might have to trust someone outside the team for this one."

The others looked a little shocked. Rigsby pointed to Van Pelt. "Grace can search discretely, boss."

"Oh, I know. I know Grace can cover her tracks online. But Red John has infiltrated the CBI system before. And at some point we might have to do a physical interview. We need someone who can get around our limitations."

"Who you thinking, boss?" asked Cho.

She paused, then addressed Van Pelt. "Did you ever look into Bob Kirkland?"

"The Homeland Security Agent? A little. Why, you think he's trustworthy?"

Lisbon shook her head slightly. "I'm not sure. He said he's been getting reports about Jane's progress with Red John."

"What does Red John have to do with Homeland Security?" asked Cho.

"Exactly. I think maybe he has a personal reason. If I can figure out his real involvement, then maybe."

"What if he is Red John?"

She shook her head again, playing with her straw. "I can't discredit that, but it doesn't quite seem to fit. We have to move fast. Do you have any other suggestions?"

"What about Ray Haffner, he just went private sector?" suggested Rigsby.

Lisbon grimaced. "I heard his biggest client is Visualize. He's a member."

"Okay," acknowledged Cho."

"Didn't see that coming," added Van Pelt. "What about Agent Darcy?"

Lisbon scowled. "She thought Jane was working for Red John, I'm don't think she would help. And we've encountered moles from the FBI before."

Van Pelt's eyes skittered away and Lisbon tried not to feel guilty for bringing it up.

Lisbon's phone rang and she snatched it up, answering quickly out of habit. "Lisbon." Her eyes grew wide. "Hi, Bob. I was just thinking about calling you. Yes. Okay. I can meet you in two hours. There's this little park not far from CBI. Lots of benches. That's it. Great, thanks." She ended the call and looked around at the team. "Well, that's settled." She took another bite of her burger.

The team looked at each other warily. "That was him? Bob Kirkland?" asked Rigsby.

"Yeah."

"And you're gonna meet him."

"Yeah. We talked about meeting for coffee sometime. I named the place and he's bringing the coffee."

"Just like that."

Lisbon rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to drop all my deepest darkest secrets. We wanted to know more about him, this is our chance. If things pan out, then I'll consider asking for his help."

"You're not going alone," said Cho.

She rolled her eyes again. "Wouldn't dream of it." Her face screwed up in pain and she placed her hand on her chest.

"You okay, boss?" Van Pelt asked with concern.

"Yeah," she answered breathily. "Heart burn." She put her cheeseburger back down. "Guess I'm done." She looked sideways at Rigsby. "Yeah, Rigsby, you can have the rest."

Rigsby smiled and snatched it up. Lisbon drank a sip of water and sat back in her chair. She pulled out some cash and put it on the table. "Lunch is on me. I'm heading back to the office. If you dig anything up on Kirkland in the next hour and a half, let me know."

She walked out of the restaurant without looking back. The team followed her movements in silence.

"Is it just me, or is she starting to act like Jane?" asked Van Pelt.

"You mean the crazy plans, walking into a situation she's not ready for?" said Rigsby.

"Yeah," agreed Cho. "But Jane always knew we had his back. And Lisbon does too."

"Damn straight," stated Rigsby while Van Pelt nodded. He wiped his mouth and motioned to their waitress. "Check, please."

xxxxxxxxxx

It was a beautiful day, Lisbon thought absently. She breathed deeply and relaxed as much as she could on the hard park bench. There was a nice breeze. When was the last time she had enjoyed an afternoon doing nothing at the park? She watched a butterfly flutter among the nearby flowers.

Next to her, Cho stiffened ever so slightly. "He's here."

They stood together, Cho matching her slower pace.

Bob Kirkland approached them, bringing a carrier with two coffees in it. He shook Lisbon's hand, "Teresa, nice to see you again."

"Bob," she acknowledged. "This is Agent Cho."

They shook hands also. "Sorry, I would have brought more coffee if I had known you would have company."

Cho raised his hand in dismissal. "Don't worry about it. I'll just be over there." He buttoned his suit jacket and stood out of earshot by a nearby tree, crossing his arms impassively like a secret service agent.

Lisbon sat and Kirkland followed suit. He held out the coffee. "I got one with milk and sugar and one black. I'll drink whichever one you don't want."

She eyed the containers. "You got any decaf?"

He hesitated, his eyes dropping briefly to her baby bump. "Sorry, I didn't consider that."

"That's alright. I'll take the sugar option."

He took one of the cups out of the carrier and gave it to her, then set the container on the bench before retrieving the second cup. He blew across the top and took a sip.

"I've done some research on you," he said without preamble.

"Oh?" Lisbon sipped her coffee.

"You're a good agent."

"I try. What's this about?"

"I have some business to discuss with you. Delicate business."

"Alright."

He leaned toward her slightly. "Tiger tiger."

Lisbon stiffened and went pale "Excuse me?" But before Kirkland could repeat himself, she held up a staying hand. "Cho," she called, her eyes not leaving Kirkland's face. "Come over here!"

"This is not a matter for your subordinate," Kirkland insisted.

"I disagree," Lisbon stated calmly. "And I have never considered him my subordinate. I trust Cho with my life."

Cho stood beside them. "What is it, boss?"

She still kept her eyes trained on Kirkland. "Bob just told me something interesting. Would you say it again, Bob?"

Her tone left no room for disobedience. Kirkland looked back at her coolly. "Tiger tiger," he said.

Cho blinked and drew his gun, training it on Kirkland discretely. Lisbon smoothly moved to stand behind Cho, distancing herself from the action.

Kirkland's eyebrows raised along with his hands. "Okay. You've clearly heard that before. But this is unnecessary. I'm not with them."

"Them?" queried Lisbon.

Kirkland's eyebrows raised further. "What context do you know the phrase?"

Lisbon crossed her arms. "You first. If you don't give us a satisfactory answer, we'll take you in."

"Okay, just relax." He exhaled loudly. "While investigating Red John, Homeland Security's begun to suspect the existence of a powerful secret organization within California law enforcement. Police, FBI, D.O.J. CBI," he stressed pointedly. "Strictly high-level we think. They protect each other with major cover-ups, get away with murder. We think they use the phrase 'tiger tiger' as a password."

Lisbon considered this, staring past him. "Red John is a member," she stated quietly, but firmly.

"We don't know, it's too soon to tell."

Lisbon focused on him again. "Our experience with the phrase is directly correlated with Red John. Right out of his mouth."

Kirkland's face clouded. "I don't recall anything about that in the files."

She huffed and crossed her arms. "No. Jane kept that information to himself - for a year," she said, irritated. "It's from the poem, 'The Tyger' by William Blake."

Kirkland lowered his hands, keeping them visible on his lap. "Ah. I should have made that connection."

"Have you talked about this with anyone else?"

He waved his hand. "It's very delicate business. I called the main office in DC. They are looking into it."

"Damn bureaucracy could take months," muttered Cho.

"And I have trusted one person at the FBI. Agent Reede Smith. He's a lower level guy. Like I said, we mostly suspect high level agents. Keep your head down, report suspicious activity to me."

"I know him." She paused, then pointed out, "I'm a high level agent."

"I know you well enough. You don't have a dishonest bone in your body."

She ducked her head to hide a slight blush as she recalled Jane's similar viewpoint, then changed the subject. "How long have you been getting reports on Jane?"

"Since he started working with you."

"Why?"

Kirkland looked at Cho, then at his gun. "Look, is this really necessary? I'm on your side."

Cho stood firm. "Are you?"

"Yes!" he insisted.

"What's your angle, Bob?" asked Lisbon. "Why are you investigating Red John?" She tilted her head. "It's personal, isn't it?"

He looked at the gun again. "Please, put that away. I'll tell you my story, but I don't want to attract attention."

"Should we take this conversation to the CBI?"

"No. Listen. Take my gun if it makes you feel better. I just want to talk." He raised his hands, exposing his holster. He trained his gaze on Lisbon.

She hesitated, then reached in to take his gun. She turned it on him and asked Cho to frisk him. Satisfied, they put the guns away and they all sat on the bench together, Cho in the middle.

Kirkland started talking. "I, um. I had a twin brother, Michael. We were very close growing up. And our father was a sadistic drunk. He beat the crap out of us and our mother. Eventually our mother took the easy way out. After she killed herself, well… it was just me and Michael. I was all he had."

"You were the strong one," affirmed Lisbon.

"Yeah. Anyway, I grew up, I got away. But Michael couldn't do it. I watched him turn into a drunk like our father. And I tried to help him, but nothing worked. Then he met someone, a man who could help him. More than a man - a savior."

"Red John."

Kirkland nodded. "Michael drifted further and further away until one day he was gone. I never saw him again."

"You think Red John killed your brother," stated Cho.

"Yes. I never found him, but in my heart, I know."

They sat quietly for a few moments, contemplating.

"So. You are hunting Red John, like Jane," stated Lisbon.

"Yes. But only one of us can get there first." Kirkland's eyes flashed with something oddly familiar.

Lisbon shivered. She made eye contact with Cho, silently communicating with him. He nodded almost imperceptibly. Lisbon looked back to Kirkland. "We could use your help with something. We've learned that Jane is with a known accomplice of Red John's, but we can't research her without tipping off Red John that we know about her."

Kirkland leaned forward eagerly. "What's her name?"


	10. Chapter 10

The scenery was starting to blend together as they sped past it. Jane blinked and forced a smile despite the knot growing in his stomach. Lorelei looked carefree, wearing casual clothes and sunglasses, singing along to the oldies station.

He had rented a nondescript sedan for the occasion. When he picked up Lorelei she surprised him by having honey blond hair. She ran her fingers through it flirtily and said she thought he might like a change. When he asked where she wanted to go, she immediately requested the ocean. As he began making suggestions it turned out she wanted to visit a specific stretch of the ocean by his property in Malibu. His hands tightened on the steering wheel again before he forced himself to relax when he noticed his knuckles were white.

Lorelei reached over and turned up the radio. "Sing with me, Patrick!" she crowed.

Jane forced another smile, but shook his head. As much as he knew he should play along, he just didn't have it in him. She started to drum on the dash, encouraging him with her enthusiasm. After a few moments of his continued silence, she turned down the radio and slumped into her seat.

"Well, you're being a Grumpy Gus today," she admonished.

His smile tightened. "Yeah, sorry."

"You do still want to be with me this weekend, don't you?"

"Of course. You just surprised me."

"Don't you want to go to Malibu?"

"Malibu is fine, the beach is fine. But my old house isn't exactly a place I go to relax."

She leaned across the console, invading his space. "You need to lay those demons to rest, Patrick."

"I've moved on," he insisted.

"You think you have." She reached up and toyed with the curls at the back of his neck. "You're in control, Patrick. You're driving the car. We're just pushing you because we care about you."

"Red John cares about me," he said incredulously.

"More than you know."

He licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. He signaled to take the next exit. "You hungry?"

"Sure."

xxxxxxxxxx

They stopped at a gas station and loaded up on snacks and a couple of dry sandwiches from the cooler. Jane went to the bathroom and tried to regroup away from prying eyes. He was feeling out of sorts and shaken from being under scrutiny for so long. If he messed things up with Lorelei, it would be hard to recover from. His life was at stake, and more importantly, so was Lisbon's. He wet a paper towel and wiped sweat from the back of his neck, breathing deeply. He threw the paper towel away and studied his reflection in the mirror. His bruises were fading, his hair was still too long. But his eyes were clear. He put on his best smile and almost believed the bravado he could see there. He could do this.

He met Lorelei back at the car, sliding into the seat easily. "Ready to go?"

She looked back at him and nodded, full of confidence.

He put the car into drive and pulled away, quickly finding the highway again. Lorelei unwrapped one of the sandwiches and gave it to him.

They ate in a comfortable silence for awhile. Jane finished his sandwich and glanced over at her. The radio was off and she was curled into the seat, peaceful, contemplative.

Jane looked back at the road and cleared his throat gently. "So. What kind of vacations did you go on growing up? Did you go to the beach often?"

She shifted in her seat so she was facing him, clearly considering her answer. "We had a cabin in the Sierras." She paused. "My sister and I used to go there."

"You have a sister?"

"I did."

Jane frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Lorelei ran a hand through her hair and stared past him out the window. "Her death was a gift, sort of."

A chill went down Jane's spine. "What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't understand."

He straightened in his seat. "Well, you could try me. I mean, I'd like to understand." He looked over at her. "In case you haven't noticed, healing is not my strong suit." He glanced back at the nearly empty road, but kept his attention on her, waiting.

She took a breath. "Losing my sister brought me into my full reality. I faced my deepest fear. I have complete awareness. Nothing can hurt me."

Jane sniffed and turned his attention back to the road. "That's nonsense. Believe me. Things can hurt you."

Lorelei turned in her seat, facing the front again, retreating. "Try me," she said, her tone challenging.

He allowed a couple minutes for the moment to pass before continuing. "Is um, when your sister died, is that when you met Red John?"

Lorelei rolled her eyes. "I told you, I won't tell you about him."

"I'm not asking you to. I'm just curious how it all fits together."

She looked down and picked at some lint on her pants. "I already knew him. But after my sister died the things he said started to make more sense."

Jane nodded and hummed his acknowledgment. "Um… after my wife and child…" he paused, anguish etched on his face. "After," he stated and Lorelei nodded her understanding. "My life completely changed. And I can't say all the changes were bad. But," he paused again, swallowing hard. He started again, his voice cracking with emotion. "What he did to them… they didn't deserve it." He caught her eye, searching her face.

Lorelei looked away and he turned back to the road, exhaling loudly. "My sister was murdered too. It was," she swallowed thickly. "Terrible. But every event shapes us, teaches us. You've fought Red John for so long. He's just waiting for you to be ready to find your full reality. You could be so strong, Patrick. And you don't need to be alone anymore."

Jane nodded and wiped the moisture from his eyes. They lapsed into silence.

xxxxxxxxxx

They arrived at Jane's house in Malibu early in the evening. Jane bypassed the house and led Lorelei straight to the beach. The sun was starting to lower, dappling the water orange and pink. A nice breeze came off the ocean as waves rolled in. A lone sailboat was on the horizon. They both got lost in the rhythm of the water, a moment of shared peace.

Jane broke free from the lull. "I'll start a fire, then get the guest house ready."

"Oh, you don't need to go to the trouble."

"It has more furniture than the main house. We'll both stay there," he explained.

She nodded. "Okay." She turned back to the ocean, dismissing him.

Jane made quick work of gathering drift wood and bringing it to a fire ring. Some Adirondack chairs were set nearby, facing the ocean. He soon had it glowing, the bricks of the ring sheltering it from the worst of the wind. He reveled in the warmth before going back to the car to retrieve their luggage and take it to the guest house.

The memories it held weren't as strong, but he still paused in the doorway. He flipped the light switch, relieved that the power was on. He paid for upkeep, but he was rarely in the area to check on things personally. He used to come by as often as he could to wallow in his grief under the smiley face in the master bedroom. Many times it helped him bolster his focus, remind him of his purpose. Now he had no desire to even enter his house. Part of him realized that Lisbon was a dangerous distraction at this point of the game, but he felt more alive than he had in years. The pull to end this and start a new life with Lisbon was starting to overwhelm his desire for pure revenge. In some ways this created more guilt, and yet he suspected that Angela would prefer this goal for him. He had hope that soon this chapter would be behind him.

He got to work pulling drop cloths off the living room furniture and making sure everything was in order in the bedroom. He moved a pillow and blanket to the most comfortable couch, planning to rest there himself. He checked mundane things like plumbing and appliances. He set the thermostat to a lower temperature to combat the summer heat. Satisfied, he stepped back outside.

He scanned the beach for Lorelei and found her at the edge of the water, splashing in the surf. Her figure was silhouetted against the sunset, creating a lovely picture. He smiled and settled in by the fire.

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, something was dripping on him. Something wet slid across his face and he jerked in reflex, trying to bat it away.

"Calm down, Patrick, it's only me. Let's get you to bed," Lorelei said soothingly. She backed up to give him some room to move and he wiped his face with his palms, feeling the weariness of the day in every joint. He stood unsteadily and Lorelei ducked under his arm, supporting him while he walked. She got them inside and brought him to the bedroom, dropping him onto the bed. He protested half heartedly, but she tucked the blankets around him and told him the bed was big enough to share. It was the most comfortable mattress he had laid on in years. His brain shut down again as he drifted back into sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

He woke slowly, diffused sunlight filtering into the room. He was alone in the bed, but he could smell something cooking. He sat up, frowning down at his wrinkled clothes. He quickly changed into a fresh suit and went out to the kitchen.

Lorelei was wearing a swimsuit cover-up and pushing some eggs around a pan. She smiled when she saw him. "Good morning, Patrick. You must have slept 12 hours."

Jane dropped into a chair at the table in the breakfast nook and smiled back. "Yeah, I think I was tired. Where did you get eggs?"

"I took the car to the nearest convenience shop. Picked up a couple things." She placed a cup of tea in front of him.

Jane nodded and wrapped his hands around the mug. "I'm glad I left you the keys." He took a sip. "This is perfect."

Lorelei gave a satisfied smirk and started to scoop eggs onto a plate.

"How did you know I like eggs?"

She smiled again. "I know a lot of things about you."

"Hmm." He took a bite. "These are delicious, thank you. Will you be joining me?"

She sat down across from him at the small table. "I already ate."

Jane made quick work of the eggs and sat back. "Anything in mind for today? Would you like to go anywhere?"

Lorelei shrugged. "I don't know, I'm a Sacramento girl. What is there to do around here?"

"Hiking, beaches, wine tours, restaurants. Shopping."

She considered the options. "Well, we have a beach right here. I'm glad to take a break from the craziness of Vegas. How about dinner out tonight?"

He cocked his head at her. "You like seafood?"

"Sure."

"I know the perfect place. And," he stood and cleared his dishes. "I'll make lunch. Any requests? Favorite beverages?"

"Oh, I got drinks when I got the eggs."

"Did you get anything else?"

"Not really."

"All right. I'll clean up and get us stocked for supplies. How long can you stay?"

"My next shift is on Tuesday."

"Excellent. It's perfect weather to be outside in the water." He quickly washed the small pile of dirty dishes and wiped his hands dry. "I'll take a shower and then head out. If you have any requests, make a list." He turned to her. "Unless you want to come along?"

"No, I'll stay here, enjoy the ocean."

xxxxxxxxxx

When Jane came out of the shower, Lorelei was already outside, laying out on a towel she found. She had a beer on the sand beside her. He called goodbye and headed for the car. A few minutes later he pulled into a spot at a nearby gas station. The locals knew to give it a wide berth since the owners took every opportunity to price gouge the tourists. After a brief conversation and a discrete exchange of cash, Jane had use of their office for ten minutes. It was barely more than a closet, but it had a fax machine and a phone and a door that closed. He checked the time and called Lisbon on her burner phone. Thankfully she picked up after two rings.

"Lisbon," he breathed.

"Jane," she said, surprised. "Where are you?"

"We're in Malibu. She wanted to hang out at my house."

There was a pause. "That's awkward."

"Yeah. Hey, I don't have much time. Did you find anything?"

"I got a guy working on it. Your tip about a sister paid off. Miranda was murdered five years ago. She was raped, then left to die of heatstroke in an empty warehouse."

"Brutal. Do they know who did it?"

"They never even had a suspect. But listen to this - the police kept back a key detail from the public. Before Miranda died, she carved a message into the warehouse floor."

"What'd it say?"

"I'm looking at the crime scene photo now. It says 'Roy.'"

His thoughts started to churn. "I need a copy of that photo. Can you fax it to me?"

"Yeah, you somewhere secure?"

"For now. I'm out on an errand, I have to get back." He gave her the number and sat back in his chair.

"Alright, it's on it's way. You okay, Jane?"

"It's, um. It's intense. I can't wait for this all to be over."

"Me too. Hey, don't let her inside your head. You're not alone."

"I know. But if I mess this up…" he sighed. "There's a lot at stake."

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Enough about that. How's that baby treating you?"

Lisbon perked up. "Good. Really good. It's been a healthy, routine pregnancy."

"Good. I'm glad. I hope I can see you soon."

"You and me both."

The fax machine started making noises and Jane stood up to watch it print. He grabbed the paper right away and studied it. "I got the photo. This will be very helpful."

"You be careful, Jane."

"You too. Love you."

"Back at you."

xxxxxxxxxx

Lorelei wasn't on the beach when Jane got back. She wasn't in the guest house when he put away the groceries. That left two obvious options - she was either taking a walk, or she was in the main house. Jane sighed. He hoped she wasn't in the house, but it was easy enough to determine.

The front door was unlocked, a bad first sign. He entered and closed the door behind him. No lights were on on the first level. "Lorelei?" he called, questioning. There was no answer, but shuffling sounds came from upstairs. Damn.

He climbed the stairs with deliberate steps, his ears straining for more sounds. The door at the end of the hall was closed. He never closed that door. Jane's eyes slipped shut as he took several deep breaths. He took a step closer to the door. "Lorelei?" he called again, forcing his feet to move. He was at the door. He stopped abruptly, his hand reaching for the door knob reflexively. He swallowed. He turned the knob and pushed the door in forcefully without moving his feet. The windows were covered and a light was shining up onto the smiley face. The blood was old, brown, and flaky. His eyes flicked around the room and found her shadow. She was standing, facing the wall, still. He stepped closer. "Lorelei," he said softly, lightly. "How'd you get in here?"

She turned slowly, her eyes unreadable in the darkness. Then she pounced, knocking him forcefully to the floor. Jane curled into a ball as she beat him, punching and kicking. "Liar!" she cried. "You slept with her!"

"I didn't sleep with anyone." Jane called out. "And you deserve better than to be passed around."

She slapped him hard one final time, hovering over him. She was breathing hard. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He looked puzzled. "Tell you what?"

"You knew who I was from the beginning, didn't you? We could have saved a lot of time and energy if you had just come clean. You didn't have to pretend to like me. We could have skipped this whole bonding road trip thing." She paced away from him and he uncurled a little.

"We're both playing his game, Lorelei. We both strayed from the truth. But I do care about you. You're a smart girl. You deserve a better life."

She turned abruptly and kicked him again.

"Please, just stop!" he begged.

She stalked away, studying the bloody wall. "You had me going, Patrick. For a second there, I almost trusted you."

"You should. You should trust me."

"Oh stop! Just stop playing a role!"

"Yes, I play a role. But not with you. I'm being honest with you."

"Lies on lies!"

"Lorelei, listen to me." He sat up as she paced the room. "You have to listen to me. Your buddy Red John - he killed your sister."

She didn't break her stride. "What are you talking about?"

"Your sister Miranda. She wrote a name on the floor of the warehouse where she died. The name of the man who raped and killed her. It was never released to the public."

Her eyes flashed. "You're making that up."

"No." He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out the paper, holding it out to her. "This is a crime scene photo of your sister's murder."

Lorelei stepped close enough to snatch it from him. "'Roy,'" she read.

"Yes, 'Roy.' We both know who uses that alias."

She paused, obviously struggling with this new information. "I don't understand. Where did you get this?" She looked at him and anger flooded back. "You've been talking to her!"

"That's not important," he deflected. "Red John raped and killed your sister."

"No," she stated flatly.

"He made you a victim so that he could rescue you."

"No."

"He preyed on your pain."

"No, it's not true."

"Yes. You don't want it to be true, but it's true, and you can feel that it's true."

Lorelei's hands flew up by her ears, like she wanted to silence his words. "Just stop! You're just like him, you know that? Relentless manipulation."

"I am nothing like him," Jane insisted.

She looked at him. "How would you know?"

He gazed back, his eyes cutting to her core. "I know."

She advanced again. "I only wonder why the two of you didn't become lifelong friends the moment you shook hands."

She loomed over him and he retreated, curling on the floor and covering his head. Cold steel snapped around his wrists. "Get up," she hissed.

He complied, his movements awkward with his hands bound together. "What are you doing?"

She ignored his question and pulled him across the room where a sturdy looking bolt with a loop was screwed into the wall.

"Looks like you were busy while I was away," he observed.

Lorelei continued to ignore him while she looped another set of hand cuffs around the chain to secure him to the bolt. Then she brandished a knife.

"Whoa, whoa, don't be hasty." He pulled away as she came closer, but the chains prevented him from going very far.

Her eyes were cold, impassive, but her movements were sure. Jane wasn't wearing a jacket, so she cut away his vest and tossed it. Then she searched him thoroughly, digging into his pockets and putting everything she found into a pile out of his reach. She undid his belt and pulled it through the loops, throwing it by the vest. He flinched away from her touch.

Finally convinced he wasn't hiding anything, she stepped back. She pulled something out of her pocket and smiled cruelly when Jane recoiled again. She dialed the phone and held it up to her ear. "He's ready," she stated, then held the phone up to Jane's ear.

"Hello?" Jane said, a little more hesitantly than he would like.

"Hello, Patrick." The voice was airy and high, an eerie falsetto.

Jane bit down on his back teeth. "Red John," he stated. "How you doing?"

"You strung me along for a good long while. Well done."

He swallowed. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Oh? Nothing? Not even about your darling Teresa?"

"We have a deal. You won't hurt her," he said as confidentally as possible.

"No, of course not", he stated. "Now that I know the child is yours, it changes everything."

Jane's heart rate increased. "What are you talking about?"

"Stop playing dumb. Science is an amazing thing. Do you know how much information you can get from a single vial of a pregnant woman's blood? The baby's DNA is mixed right in. It was easy for Lorelei to procure some of your DNA to compare. Congratulations, it's a boy."

Jane clenched his fists and said nothing.

"Your precious Teresa can keep her life," Red John continued. "I'll even let you be with her. But when the baby is born, you will bring him to me."

"No. That wasn't the deal."

His tone turned cold. "You will bring me the baby or I will kill them both."

"What do you want with a baby?" Jane challenged.

"You've already proven your failure as a father. With my resources and dedicated followers, your son will always know his full potential."

"You took my daughter's life," Patrick ground out accusingly. He broke a little. "My innocent little girl."

Red John ignored his outburst. "What if you really did have a change of heart? What if you and I were friends? We could raise him together."

Anger flooded through him. "Go to hell."

Red John chuckled, the sound making Jane cold. "So emotional," he chided. "I could kill Teresa anytime. You're lucky I'm feeling generous. I know you will make the right choice."

The call ended and Jane growled, venting his frustrations. He glared at Lorelei and she stepped out of his reach, smirking. "I'll call your… friends," she said the word disdainfully. "… in a couple hours." She backed away towards the door.

"Lorelei, he killed your sister," Jane stated coldly. "Find the truth for yourself. I'll help you if you let me."

She snarled. "You have, what? Three months with Teresa? Make it count, lover boy."

She pulled the door closed, leaving him in the half-dark with only an old bloody smile for company. But he didn't dwell on that. He went back over their recent conversation and pulled out one sentence. I only wonder why the two of you didn't become lifelong friends the moment you shook hands. He pushed aside the uncertainty and the terror that threatened to overwhelm him. He leaned against the wall, closed his eyes, and retreated into his memory palace.


	11. Chapter 11

It was Saturday afternoon. Lisbon looked around her empty desk and briefly contemplated why she was still at the office. The team had two open cases, but they were given the weekend off. No exceptions. But here she was. She wanted to be available if Kirkland found anything, but she had already dealt with that. And she forwarded that information to Jane a couple hours ago. She was caught up on paperwork. She had nothing to do here. And yet…

She didn't want to go home. What was there for her? She had only had one night there with Jane, and she was used to being alone. Time away from him had allowed doubts to creep in about what their time together had really meant. But now that she had seen him, knew that they had a chance at a future if only they could get past this one huge obstacle… her house just felt too quiet. Not that the office was much better at the moment, but just being there implied productivity - surely she could find something that could keep her busy.

She walked over to sit on her couch, put her feet up. She leaned back and ran her hand over the cushion next to her. She had been on edge all day, and now exhaustion was catching up to her. The baby kicked her and she smiled. She rubbed her hand along her bump and it kicked again. "Now you want to play?" she asked softly. "You always wake up when I want to sleep." No one was here. Maybe she would just try to take a nap.

She closed her eyes.

Her phone rang.

Lisbon groaned. She reached for it, only to realize it was on her desk. She got to it in time, but she was out of breath when she answered.

"You okay, boss?"

"Yeah, just had to run for the phone. What's up, Cho? Don't tell me we have a new case?"

"Not exactly. But you might want to sit down."

"Why?" She plopped down in her office chair, then winced as a foot kicked against her ribs.

Cho hesitated. "I just got an anonymous tip that Jane is in trouble. The caller said you would know where he is."

"Um, yeah. He's in Malibu." Her vitals caught up with the information and she swallowed hard, her vision swimming for a moment. "What kind of trouble? Is he okay?"

"I don't have any information. Should I send local PD to his house?"

"Yeah. Cho, can you go down there?"

"I'm on it. I'll get Rigsby and take the next flight. Was he with Red John's accomplice?"

She swallowed again. "Yes."

"Damn. We can't take anything at face value. Where are you?"

"I'm, uh, I'm at the office."

"Stay there. I'll send Van Pelt to be with you."

"Nah, I'm okay."

"Boss," he stated. "We'll sort Jane out, bring him home if necessary. But it will take time. If this is Red John, you shouldn't be alone."

She smiled at his concern. "Thanks, Cho," she said softly.

Lisbon put the phone down and concentrated on slowing her heart rate, taking slow, deep breaths.

Someone pounded on her office door, rattling the locked handle. Her head whipped toward the sound and her heart rate spiked again.

"Lisbon, are you in there? Please, be in there!"

Wainwright. He continued pounding.

"I'm here, I'm coming!" she called out as she stood up and made her way to the door. She unlocked the door and turned the knob and Wainwright spilled into her office. He looked shaken, terrified, his eyes wide with panic.

"Lisbon!" he exclaimed. He reached out and grabbed her arm. "Are you alright? I've had the most disturbing message."

She carefully removed his hand. Years of practice allowed her to stay calm in a crisis, especially now that she could direct that energy towards someone else. "Sir, I'm fine. Why don't you sit down and tell me about it?"

He started towards her couch, then stopped and straightened. "No, I need to take you to a safe house. Right away."

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Is this about Jane? Because my team is on it. Van Pelt is on her way here."

He reflected confusion at her. "Jane? I haven't heard anything about Jane. This is about Red John. You're in danger."

"Me? Why?" Her stomach twisted.

Wainwright stared at her intensely. "Who knows why he does what he does?"

Lisbon's hand strayed toward her pregnant belly as her mind raced. "You said you got a message?"

He exhaled sharply. "Yes. First there was a video. It was really grainy, hard to make out. But it was you, in an interrogation room. The perp leaned across the table and kissed you. Then I got a text that said 'Tell Lisbon I know' and a smiley face. It took me a minute to figure out who it was from, but then I tried to call you. When I couldn't reach you I went to your house first, but then I came straight here."

Lisbon stopped hearing him. Her face went white and she felt light headed.

Wainwright grabbed her as she swayed and guided her to sit down in the closest chair. "Breathe, Lisbon. What is the message, what does he know? Is this why you haven't said who the father is? Is he a convict? Are you in trouble?"

Her heart was pounding in her ears as she took deep, staggering breaths. "Why did. He. Call. You?" She puffed out.

"I don't know, but I'm glad he did so I can help you. Lisbon. We need to go."

"Tiger tiger," Lisbon whispered.

He paused. "What?"

"Tiger tiger," she repeated, louder.

He looked at her like she had two heads. "What is that? Lisbon, you're not making sense."

Lisbon shook her head, starting to pull herself together. "Your phone is evidence. Van Pelt is on her way."

"Tell you what…" He stood up and put his phone on her desk, then grabbed her own phone and pocketed it. "I'll leave my phone here, and we'll let your team know what is going on when we get there. Alright?"

"How far away is the safe house?"

"I got one available on Huron Street, in town."

"And I'll be able to talk to my team?"

"Yes, of course. They would never forgive me otherwise."

She looked at him steadily, searching his worried face. "Okay, I'll grab my go bag."

xxxxxxxxxx

Voices filtered through his consciousness. Jane opened his eyes. He had no way to know how long he had been tied up, but he hadn't moved from his original position and he was stiff and sore. His shifted his hands and they tingled in response. There were people in his house, calling out to each other as they moved about. As he concentrated on the sounds, he realized they were clearing rooms. Law enforcement.

Hope and relief flooded through him, along with a suppressed urgency. "I'm in here!" he called. "Upstairs! Hey!"

The voices changed in intensity and Jane continued yelling until the door popped open. A light swept the room and shone in his eyes. Jane blinked and tugged on his handcuffs, the chains grating against each other. "A little help," he suggested hoarsely.

The cop entered the room. Jane could see his eyes flickering to the smiley face as he hesitated to come closer. He looked young and nervous. "What's going on here?"

Jane shifted again and cleared his throat. "That's, um. That's an old mark," he said softly, coaxing the officer closer. "No one else is here, and no one is injured." He shook his hands to rattle the chains. "I've been locked up for awhile. Please help me out. What's your name?"

"Officer Morris." The man looked down to pull out some keys and shuffled closer, his eyes now lingering on the clothing crumpled on the floor. He reached Jane and put the key in the lock, jiggling it until it popped open. "This some sort of sex game gone wrong?"

Jane smiled without mirth. "No," he stated. He alternated between rubbing his wrists and flexing his hands to get blood flow moving.

Morris pulled out a notebook. "Are you the home owner? I'm going to need a statement."

Jane straightened to his full height. "I don't have time for that. I need a phone."

"Sorry, Mister?" he prompted.

"Jane," he supplied. "Patrick Jane. Yes, this is my house. A serial killer has threatened my friend, I need a phone." The officer continued to look at him blankly. He walked over to his belt and vest and scooped them up. He held up the mangled vest and discarded it again before threading the belt through his pant loops. He refilled his pockets. He went to the windows and opened the curtains to reduce the dramatic lighting.

The cop blinked. "Stop that. You're messing up the evidence."

"What evidence? Is anyone from the CBI here? Agent Cho?"

"No, they called it in. I think they're flying into town soon. We didn't know what to expect."

Jane walked back to him and held out his hand. "I need a phone. Please."

The cop rested his hands on his belt and stared Jane down. "Do you need paramedics?"

"No."

"Who locked you up?"

Another officer appeared in the doorway. He projected much more confidence than his partner. "House is clear. Things alright in here?" He switched his focus from his partner to Jane.

Jane strode towards him, hand outstretched. "I'm fine, but a friend of mine has been threatened. I need to call her right away - it's a matter of life and death. She's a cop," he stressed.

The man fumbled with a pocket on his belt and dropped a phone into Jane's hand.

"Thank you," Jane said while glaring at the first man. He quickly dialed and held the phone to his ear. It went to voice mail and he cursed under his breath. "Hey, Lisbon. It's Jane. Call me." He sent a text with the same message and then dialed again with the same result. Then he called Cho. It also went to voice mail. He paused for a moment, then dialed again.

It was picked up mid ring. "Van Pelt."

"Grace. Is Teresa with you?" he asked without preamble.

"Jane? No. I came to the office to meet her, but she's not here. What's going on? You okay?"

"I'm fine. Grace, Red John knows."

Van Pelt answered with a gasp.

Jane continued. "Did she leave anything behind - a note - anything that would tell you where she might be?"

"No, I mean, her office is locked. She's not answering her phone. Cho told me she was here."

"Knock down the door if you have to. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Right, but - aren't you in Malibu? Cho and Rigsby are flying down to meet you."

Jane cursed again. "He's got us all spread out. Just focus on Lisbon, Grace. I'm on my way."

He ended the call and shoved the phone back at the officer. "I need to go to the airport," Jane stated. "Do you have one of those cars with a siren?"

The first cop, Morris, was staring at the blood on the wall. "Red John," he said absently. "You're that guy... the physic."

Jane pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Listen, I'm fine. I'm not going to press charges. I need to go." He held out his hands imploringly and looked at the other officer for help.

The more experienced man smiled gently. "Yeah, sure. We'll take you to the airport. Maybe we can talk on the way."

"Fine, yes." Jane started out of the room, then turned back to urge them to hurry.

xxxxxxxxxx

Three hours later Jane entered the CBI bullpen at a brisk pace. He found Van Pelt, Cho, and Rigsby in Lisbon's office. He stood awkwardly in the doorway, eyes frantically searching every corner of this room he hadn't seen in more than half a year. In a way it felt like coming home. But so much had changed, and the woman he most wanted to see wasn't here to welcome him back.

Van Pelt was sitting on the couch using a laptop while Cho was tensely talking on the phone in the corner, and Rigsby was searching Lisbon's desk.

"Jane!" Van Pelt launched herself towards the door and caught Jane in a hug. He brought his arms around her, but looked over her head towards the men.

"Any news?" he asked them all.

Van Pelt pulled away. "There was a phone left on her desk, but it wasn't hers. There's nothing on it."

Rigsby looked up from an open drawer. "Hey," he said in greeting. "Her desk was clean, I haven't found anything out of order."

Cho finished his call and addressed Jane. "Good to see you."

"You too. I thought you were on a plane."

"We were, but it hadn't left yet. Van Pelt called the airline."

Jane nodded. "Thanks for expediting my flight."

Rigsby grinned. "The team's back together."

Jane winced and Rigsby's smile faded as Van Pelt glared at him.

Jane took two steps into the office, looking lost. The others congregated around him. Cho crossed his arms, all business. "I have no witnesses on this end. What do you know?"

"I was with one of Red John's people. We were getting along, I thought I could get some information from her. But Red John must have called her. He knows that I'm…" he paused to take a staggering breath. "I'm the father." He expelled a breath and regrouped. "I was tied up for awhile, but I called Lisbon as soon as I could to warn her. She didn't answer." He paused again. When he looked up at them, there was conviction in his gaze. "Red John talked to me. On the phone. He said he wouldn't hurt her. Lorelei said I had time with her. So where is she?"

The others looked puzzled. "She told us yesterday -" started Rigsby.

"Well, the game changed," Jane interrupted.

"What does he want now?" asked Cho.

Silence grew in the room as Jane avoided this painful subject.

"Jane?" prodded Van Pelt.

Jane screwed up his face to reply when a ringing sound caught their attention. The mystery phone was ringing and vibrating on Lisbon's desk. Rigsby reached it first with his long limbs, but Jane snatched it from him, catching him off guard. He instantly recognized the number and answered eagerly.

He forced sarcasm into his tone, trying for levity. "Lisbon, finally."

"Sorry, Patrick. Teresa can't come to the phone right now." Red John's now familiar voice made Jane's blood run cold. His own voice failed him as his worst fear was confirmed. "Can I take a message?" Jane's fingernails were digging into the palm of his free hand, but he couldn't feel it. "No? Well, I'll tell her you called."

"Wait -" Jane remembered too late that he should be talking, getting information, anything to keep Red John's attention away from Teresa. The dial tone rang loud in his ear.


	12. Chapter 12

Lisbon couldn't open her eyes. A nightmare lingered behind them, dripping in blood. She struggled against unfamiliar sheets, panic growing.

Then a soothing voice in her ear, a hand relaxing her grip, a faint scent of tea. "Jane?" she slurred.

"Relax, Lisbon," his words wafted to her. "It's all right. You are safe."

She grasped at his hand, turned into his scent, and slept.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sometime later, she became aware of a tickling at her neck and a warm weight along her side. She opened her eyes and smiled at the realization that Jane was on a hospital bed with her, wrapped around her in the too-small space. The head of the bed was raised so they were slightly reclined, but mostly upright. He was snoring softly, and she marveled that he could sleep at such an odd angle. The baby started kicking and she pressed her hand there, pushing back. A well placed kick to her bladder made her wince. She tugged at Jane in her efforts to leave the bed and he stretched as her warmth left him.

When she finished in the bathroom, she stood in the doorway and studied him. He stared back at her with sleepy eyes, his hair tousled. His vest was gone and his shirt unbuttoned one more button than usual. He smiled.

"Hey," he said in greeting. He patted the bed next to him and she walked over to sit with him again. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around her again so they could fit easier.

"I feel fine," she insisted. "Just a little fuzzy." She grimaced. "And a little nauseous. What time is it?"

"I don't know. Morning, sometime." He stroked her hair. "They need to do more tests now that you're awake. There was a sedative in your system, and they need to check on the baby."

Her hand flew to her belly. "It's moving, that's a good sign, right?" she was slightly panicked at the thought.

"Yeah, I think so. They're just being cautious. You want me to call the nurse?"

She relaxed against him. "In a minute."

She went silent again and Jane started to trace his fingers along her arm. "Do you remember what happened?"

She sighed. "Not a lot." She bent the arm closest to him and it bumped against his chest, making a connection. She turned her head to look up at him awkwardly. "Red John knows. Is that why you're here?"

He bit his lips. "I'm here because I was scared for your life. But yeah," he replied sheepishly. "The gig is up."

"I'm sorry. You okay?"

He blew out a breath and sought out her hand, lacing their fingers together. "I will be."

"Wainwright insisted I go to a safe house. He said Red John was threatening me. He was so insistent, and I thought I could trust him. We got there and he brought me something to drink. Then a few minutes later things got hazy. I think there was a man in a mask. Wainwright was smiling at me - and not the good kind of smile. Then I woke up here."

"Wainwright is dead," Jane said plainly.

The news made her heart clench. "What? Red John killed him and did nothing to me? Why?"

"He didn't do nothing. He took Wainwright's blood and put it on your stomach… made his mark."

She moved her hand to her belly, Jane moved with her, his large hand spanning it protectively. "Over our baby? Wh-what does that mean?"

Jane exhaled loudly and turned his head, his breath ruffling her hair. "It's a warning, a reminder. He wants me to know he can get to you, manipulate you."

She pulled away and turned so she could look at him clearly. "But just a couple days ago you told me he wanted me dead. Why not finish the job himself? What changed?"

Jane hung his head, unable to look at her. "He wants the baby." He said it so softly, it took a moment for the words to register.

Lisbon visibly paled, but her eyes flashed. "Well, he can't have it." Jane continued to avoid her gaze and she invaded his space, pulling his head to look at her. "Jane, he can't have our baby."

Jane finally responded, speaking calmly but firmly. "I agree - and he won't." He framed her face with his hands, wiping away her sudden tears with his thumbs. "We have some time, we'll figure this out and beat him. Teresa, I won't let anything happen to either one of you. I'm not going anywhere."

There was a brief knock at the door and a nurse came inside. She glanced at the scene in front of her, then side stepped to a nearby computer. "Good to see you're awake, Miss Lisbon. Ready to run some tests?"

Lisbon tore her eyes away from Jane to acknowledge the nurse. "Yeah. Can my friend stay?"

The nurse glanced at him again. "He the father?"

Lisbon paused. "Yes." The significance of the admission was lost on the other woman.

"Okay, but he has to sit somewhere else." She pointed a pen towards a nearby chair and Jane disentangled himself from the bed and obediently sat down, giving them space.

Lisbon shuffled to the middle of the bed as the nurse took her vitals. The nurse entered everything into the computer and then left, saying she would send in the doctor.

Lisbon and Jane waited in silence. A few minutes later the doctor entered after a brief knock. She was pushing a cart with equipment in front of her, but as she straightened, Lisbon's mouth opened in surprise.

"Doctor Parsen," exclaimed Lisbon. "What are you doing here?"

The doctor smiled. "Our clinic does rounds here. I was surprised to see your name. Your file says you were attacked?" She looked concerned.

Lisbon hesitated. "It's a bit hazy."

"She was kidnapped and drugged," supplied Jane.

Parsen turned to Jane. "Oh, hello. You two work together?"

"We used to," said Lisbon. Jane cleared his throat. "Um, Jane is the father," she added.

"Patrick Jane," he added.

"Nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise."

The doctor logged onto the computer and studied it for a couple minutes. "The drug they found in your system is a common sleep aid. Prescription strength, but not hard to get. It's not recommended for regular use during pregnancy, but occasional use shouldn't harm the baby. Your vitals look good. Has it been moving?"

"Yes."

"That's a good sign. I brought a portable ultrasound in, let's take a peek."

Jane perked up. Lisbon smiled at him and held out her hand. He sidled his chair closer and took it while the doctor prepped the equipment. Within minutes they were looking at a grainy black and white image of their baby.

"At this stage, we can't see the whole baby in the frame," Doctor Parsen explained. She showed them the beating heart and they were able to hear it. The baby wriggled and shifted as they checked the profile, took some measurements, counted fingers and toes. "Are you still waiting to know the sex?" she inquired.

Jane's hand stiffened in Lisbon's grasp and the smile slid off her face as she looked at him. "What's wrong?"

Jane was visibly uncomfortable, but eventually met her gaze. "He told me."

Lisbon looked shocked, then it turned to anger. "How would he know? It's a 50 percent guess."

"He acquired DNA for a paternity test."

She shook her head. "Wainwright said he was sent a video of us kissing in Vegas."

"How would he get that? I thought that's why Cho was there."

"More likely than getting my blood sample."

Jane was all too aware that they had someone listening in. He sighed and looked at Teresa with pain in his eyes. She squeezed his hand and shifted her fierce gaze to the doctor. "I would very much like to know the sex of our baby," she said with conviction. Jane nodded.

Parsen shifted her grip on the paddle and the image changed as she moved it. "No guarantees of course, let's see how cooperative your little one is." A moment later, she smiled. "It's a boy," she announced.

Lisbon leaned closer to the screen. "How sure are you?"

"Oh, no doubt with this one." She added an arrow graphic pointing to the pertinent parts and typed "boy" next to it. She removed the paddle and offered Lisbon several tissues to clean the gel off her tummy while she put things away. She pulled out a long string of pictures and cut out the clearest ones and put them in a folded card, then handed them to Jane.

The couple studied the pictures together, smiling gently. Jane kissed Lisbon's forehead, love in his eyes.

Doctor Parsen set the equipment aside and stood with authority, her hands clasped together in front of her. "Teresa, your baby is looking great, very healthy. But I'm concerned about you. You have a very stressful job, and as your doctor I must recommend that you start your maternity leave now."

Lisbon looked at her with confusion. "Are you putting me on bed rest?"

"Not strictly. But your blood pressure isn't getting any lower, and this incident has proven that your job isn't safe."

"This particular issue won't be solved by me leaving the office," she stated, getting defensive. "I deal with scumbag criminals every day. Sometimes the work follows you home."

"Where were you when you were abducted?" asked Jane flatly.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "In my office." At his knowing look, she added hotly, "I thought I could trust my boss."

"Sometimes the scumbag criminals aren't so obvious. Taking a break won't be so bad. You hate all the desk work anyway. I'll stay with you. We can watch movies, I'll take care of the cooking. We'll debate baby names for hours. We'll catch up on lost time."

Jane's voice was low and soothing, and even though Lisbon knew what he was up to, she couldn't help but be lulled by the image he was presenting. She blinked slowly. "What about the team?"

Jane shrugged. "You just have to move up your plan a couple months."

"Yeah," she sighed, then looked at him squarely. "And you're going to stick around for 11 weeks?"

Jane grinned. "As long as it takes."

xxxxxxxxxx

The doctor wrapped things up and left the room. A short time later there was a knock on the door and Cho's head popped in. "You up for a visit?"

Lisbon's face brightened. "Come in." Jane was sitting on the end of the bed and smiled when the whole team filed in. Van Pelt was holding a flower arrangement and crossed the room to set it in the window well. They were all dressed in casual clothes.

Rigsby hooked his thumbs in his pockets. "How you feeling, boss?" he said carefully.

"Everything checks out. The doctor is working on release papers right now."

Van Pelt grimaced. "He could have done anything to you. Boss, we're so glad you're okay."

Cho glanced at Jane before directing a question at Lisbon. "Do you remember anything?"

Lisbon looked amused. "Are you asking for my formal statement?"

"Only if you are ready. We can come by your place later."

Jane placed a hand on Lisbon's blanket-clad leg. "Pretty sure we'll be busy later." Rigsby smirked and Jane clarified. "We have six months to catch up on. Better to get the statement now."

Cho pulled out a recorder and set it up on the small movable table next to the bed. He launched into the questions, also covering Jane's side of the story from Malibu. After he got all the details, he efficiently removed the recorder again.

"Off the record," he started, "Van Pelt will look into the DNA angle. I am certain there was no video, but an officer did come in without knocking and might have seen something briefly during your little make out session."

"Did Wainwright show you anything, boss?" asked Van Pelt, remaining professional despite Cho's choice of words.

"No," Lisbon answered. She sighed. "I tested his reaction to 'tiger tiger', but he was so amped up insisting about the safe house. I didn't take the time to check for a video."

Jane eyes were calculating. "Tiger tiger?" he repeated slowly, making it a question.

"Oh yeah," Rigsby exclaimed. "This guy, Bob Kirkland, from Homeland Security thinks there's a ring of dirty cops. That's the password."

Jane thought though the implications and raised his eyebrows. "Well, that's terrifying," he stated. "No wonder Red John is always a step ahead of us." Jane leaned back and tapped his lips, clearly mulling things over.

"Are you guys thinking of running?" asked Van Pelt.

"We would cover for you," added Rigsby.

"No." Lisbon frowned. "But my doctor wants me to start my maternity leave early."

Jane looked at her fondly, amused by her train of thought.

Van Pelt smiled gently. "That doesn't sound so bad."

"I'm going to go crazy sitting around at home. And I hate leaving you guys short handed."

"We'll manage, boss," assured Rigsby. "As long as Cho doesn't let the power go to his head." He grinned playfully.

"I'll just motivate Rigsby with donuts," replied Cho.

"Don't blow the budget," advised Lisbon.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jane was quiet on the ride to Lisbon's apartment. Lisbon alternated between looking out the window, and staring at him as he drove. He eventually offered a small smile and reached for her hand. She clung to it, and he rubbed his thumb along the top of her hand. "We'll talk it through," he assured her. "We'll make a plan."

She smiled at the inclusive language and leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes in an effort to relax.

They arrived at her apartment soon enough and Jane ushered her inside. He made her sit on the couch and kept stuffing pillows around her until she waved him off. Then he disappeared into her kitchen and came back a few minutes later with two mugs of tea.

Jane sat carefully next to her, at a weird angle due to all the pillows. He studied her and sipped his tea. Lisbon smiled weakly and brought the mug to her lips. Her face screwed up in distaste. "Damn," she said strongly.

Jane instantly sat up in attention. "What is it? What do you need?"

She handed him the mug and tried to get up, but the pillows were working against her. She started to pull them out from behind her, thrusting them at Jane. He quickly set the mugs on the end table so they wouldn't make a mess. He chuckled. "Why don't you let me get it for you?"

She muttered something darkly about the excessive existence of pillows in her apartment, then gave up, keeping one pillow behind her back. "My phone. I need to make a call."

He stood fluidly, stepping over fallen pillows with ease. He retrieved her purse from by the door and sat down with it, ignoring her outstretched hand. "We already talked to the team, who else do you need to talk to?"

She gestured to her purse impatiently. "I need to tell Bertram why I won't be at work next week."

He held the purse closer to his chest. "You were just abducted by Red John. He doesn't expect you at work next week. Let Cho handle it. Or I could call him for you."

She rolled her eyes. "Why would I let you call him? I'm trying to lower my stress levels."

"He was there, Lisbon."

She dropped her hand, her brow furrowed. "Where?"

"At the safe house."

"What was he doing there?"

Jane filled in the context. "I got a call from Red John on your phone. He let us sweat it for a few minutes, then he texted an address. We had no idea what we would find. I got there first, but the paramedics and the team came shortly after and it was a mad house. When I came out with you to the ambulance, Bertram was there, just hanging out on the sidewalk."

Lisbon swallowed thickly. "Did he say anything?"

He closed his eyes in thought. "He um, he was surprised to see me, and he asked how you were."

She looked at him expectantly, but he just looked back. "That's it?" she prompted.

"I was a bit distracted. I needed water to uh… to clean up the blood."

She processed his words as he glanced at her belly and her expression softened. "Wainwright died. Someone must have called him, the media would have been all over it."

He shrugged. "Maybe." He looked down and she could see emotion cross his face. She realized she was holding her breath, so unused to seeing this side of him. "Lorelei told me something. She was angry and let it slip." He met her gaze intensely and she forced herself to breathe. "She told me Red John and I are very much alike. That it's a wonder we weren't best friends from the moment we shook hands."

"You've met Red John?"

A smile played about his mouth. "Yes. He's someone I know."

He continued looking at her with a certain smugness. She almost wanted to hit him for making her pull this information out of him. "Well, do you have any ideas?"

"Just a few impressions so far. It's looking more and more likely he's in law enforcement."

Lisbon frowned, but nodded in agreement. "Unfortunately." She got lost in her own thoughts, and made some startling connections. "Wait a minute. You suspect Bertram."

Jane looked at her proudly. "Yes, but now I can't be sure if maybe he's Red John or if he's just corrupt."

She slumped in defeat. "I can't call him now."

"No. In fact, I think we both deserve a vacation."

She looked at him sharply. "What, now? We're making progress for the first time in a decade, and you want to take a break?"

"Oh, I'm sure ideas will percolate in the background. Let me clarify. I want to take time for you. Before… we didn't really do this properly. I admitted to myself that I loved you, I wanted you, but Red John was my focus. There are a lot of things to be uncertain about. We don't know how much time we have - I wasn't sure we would have any time at all. And at some point I will have to shift my focus again if we're going to get through this. But today, tomorrow, as much as we can, I want you. Only you."

Lisbon shifted under his intense stare. She licked her lips. "It's a lovely thought, Jane. Truly. But why do you think he gave us this time? It doesn't make sense. How does he benefit from us being together?"

Jane sighed and looked away briefly before settling his gaze on her again. "I see two reasons. The first one is that it's easier for me to get the baby and bring it to him if the two of us are on good terms."

Her eyes flashed. "Over my dead body," she bit out.

"We're trying our best to avoid that," he reminded her lightly. "Next reason is… Actually, I'm confident you'll sort it out for yourself after a few days. But you, my dear, are meant to be resting, getting away from the stress. And I know just the thing."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Oh you do, do you?"

He leaned closer. "Oh yes."

She closed her eyes as he trailed a hand up her thigh, her heart rate increasing in anticipation. Then his hand moved up and lingered on her swollen stomach and her eyes snapped open as the baby kicked him. Jane rubbed at it, an errant tear trailing into his smile. Lisbon caught his gaze and his smile faded.

"I want this so much," he said earnestly. Another tear spilled and he looked down. "If anything should happen to either of you - you deserve so much better than me."

"Hey," she gently pulled his face back to look at her. "We're finally here, together. I'm not letting you go. You're right, Jane. Nobody knows what's going to happen tomorrow. We need to focus on what's going on right now. Right here, it's good. It is very, very good."

She wiped the tears from his cheeks as he studied her face, noting the truth in her words. He turned his head into one of her hands and kissed it. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get here. I wish I could take you somewhere special to help make up for it."

"Hey," she said, pulling him closer and kissing him softly. "All I need is you."


	13. Chapter 13

The next few days were uneventful bliss. They holed up at Lisbon's apartment and reacquainted with each other, body and soul. Jane kept up his end of the bargain and made sure they never went hungry, although it was take-out half the time. Jane reveled in learning Lisbon's new shape. Lisbon marveled at how peaceful he looked as he slept, the lines of his face smoothed out and made him look younger, almost innocent. They watched movies and bickered and flirted with ease. His eyes often twinkled with laughter. She felt light, loved, and safe.

At times one of them would grow quiet and pensive, drawn to thoughts of Red John. But then the other would carefully pull them back.

At the end of the week they went out together to attend the first session of a birthing class. Afterward they stopped for a few groceries. They bought a pint of ice cream to share between them, and Lisbon got a head start on it on the way back to her apartment. When they pulled into her parking lot, Jane realized she had eaten more than half. He put his arm around her to pull her close and brought his head close to hers for a bite. He continued to invade her space after they got out of the car, giggling together like teenagers as they walked awkwardly across the parking lot while exchanging bites of partially melted ice cream.

As they approached her unit, Jane looked up and stiffened, bringing them to a halt. "There's someone skulking about on your porch," he said calmly into her ear.

A man was in the back corner of the small covered porch, fidgeting impatiently, but not aware of their approach. Lisbon gave Jane the ice cream and made to step in front of him. Jane rolled his eyes and held her arm, keeping her back. He squeezed her arm gently and moved past her, unsurprised when she followed. They stopped before climbing the short set of stairs onto the porch.

Jane called out to the shadowy figure. "Can I help you?"

The man turned and moved toward them.

"Bob!" called Lisbon. She squeezed past Jane and he followed closely behind.

Bob Kirkland held out his hand to Lisbon. "Teresa," he said in greeting. He nodded toward Jane. "Patrick Jane. I heard you were back."

Jane narrowed his eyes at him. "Do I know you?"

"No," Kirkland said succinctly. "But I know you."

"Bob helped me get the information on Lorelei," said Lisbon. "Let's go inside." She made quick work of unlocking the door and ushered Bob inside. Jane held the door behind her, waiting for her to go in next. Then he suspiciously glanced around the parking lot before following after them, closing the door firmly.

xxxxxxxxxx

When Jane entered the living room, Kirkland was already sitting down and Lisbon was fluttering about him, being a good host and trying to assess his needs. Jane narrowed his eyes at Kirkland. He already disliked the man. He gently pulled Teresa toward the kitchen. "Excuse us a minute," he called back, more for Lisbon's sense of etiquette than his own. She needed to calm down.

Lisbon got out a tea cup and two mugs, but Jane took them and set them aside on the table. He held Lisbon still. "Breathe, love," he whispered in her ear.

She relaxed into him and sighed. "I suppose we had to get back into the real world at some point," she said begrudgingly.

He kissed her hair. "Yeah." He sighed too, then stepped back. He tilted his head toward the living room. "That's the Homeland Security guy?"

"Yeah. Red John killed his brother."

Jane nodded in acknowledgment. "He told you about the dirty cops too. You think we can trust him?"

"He's a bit creepy, but reliable so far."

"A fountain of information." He started some water boiling to make tea and put away the groceries. "Any idea what he wants?" He continued to bustle about the kitchen as Lisbon answered.

"Apparently he used to get reports about the Red John investigation."

"Definitely creepy," Jane interjected.

"I'd just as soon he came directly to us. It's better than getting spied on. If you guys could actually work together…" she trailed off. "He could be a good partner, Jane. At the very least, a resource."

Jane paused, then splashed some milk in each mug and put in the tea bags. He glanced up at her. "Any chance you will sit this one out?" He could tell by the way she stiffened what her answer was, so he continued without letting her speak. "I know, it was a long shot." He poured the hot water. "Go sit down, put your feet up. I'll bring these out in a couple minutes."

She looked at him suspiciously, then set her jaw. "I'll wait."

He kissed her cheek in passing, then dunked the tea bags expertly before added honey to each cup. He disposed of the tea bags with a flourish, then lifted a mug to her. He followed her back to the living room, holding the remaining two beverages.

Kirkland stood as they reentered the room and Jane held out the mug to him while Lisbon sat down. "Sorry for the wait. Can't rush a good cup of tea," he explained.

Kirkland glanced down at the mug in his hand. "I prefer coffee," he stated.

Jane perched on the arm of the love seat, while Lisbon settled onto the cushion, holding her cup with both hands. "If Lisbon can drink it, so can you. Besides, tea has a much more refined taste." He took a sip. "Lots of antioxidants, clear up those free radicals for you."

Kirkland looked at it dubiously and sat back down. He set his tea on a nearby end table and smiled awkwardly at Lisbon.

"I stopped by your office, but your team said you took an early maternity leave."

Lisbon took a sip of tea, but when he didn't continue she expanded on his comment. "I was taken - abducted. I was returned unharmed, but my doctor insisted my job is too stressful. Unfortunately, the evidence was stacked against me."

"I'm glad you're okay." He swiveled his eyes without moving his head. "Good to see you back, Mr. Jane. One wonders why you left in the first place."

Jane smiled one of his unnerving charming smiles. "One had reasons. But it's good to be back." He sipped his tea as a suggestion of dismissal, but Kirkland steepled his fingers and plowed on.

"You were trying to flush out Red John."

Jane grimaced. "Foolishly so."

Kirkland cocked his head. "Oh? I heard that it worked."

"A little too well, if I'm honest."

At Kirkland's continued confusion, Lisbon added, "He came after me."

Realization dawned on his face. "It was Red John who abducted you," he stated.

"Yes."

Kirkland licked his lips. "I heard rumors that he was behind the killing of your boss, but I couldn't get the details. It seemed out of character. You were there?"

Jane hated him a little more for his eager tone.

"Yes. But I was drugged, I don't remember anything."

"Shame," he said succinctly, sitting back in the chair.

Jane hid a smile behind his tea cup at Lisbon's annoyed expression. Kirkland was oblivious as he picked up the nearby mug and took a long sip, then frowned at it and set it down again.

"What brings you by today, Bob?" Lisbon asked pointedly.

"I wanted to see if my information about Lorelei Martins was helpful. And if there is anything else I can help with."

"Ah, yes, thank you," Jane interjected, securing Kirkland's attention. "I was able to give the crime scene photo to Lorelei. She didn't want to believe it, of course. I encouraged her to seek the truth of the matter. I'm hoping she can be turned."

"And she knows Red John?

Jane took a sip of tea, nonchalantly. "Intimately, as I understand."

"Did she give you any clues, any indication who Red John could be?"

Jane stared at him for a few moments before setting aside his tea cup. He licked his lips and laced his fingers together. "Listen. Bob." He enunciated the name deliberately. "Teresa is an excellent judge of character, but I've only just met you. I have absolutely no good reason to give you any information about Red John. And frankly, the reason she's not at the office is to avoid this kind of encounter."

Lisbon rolled her eyes. "I told the doctor that it wouldn't work. But that's beside the point. I'm fine. We're on a deadline. We could use the help."

He turned towards her, showing Kirkland his back. "But, Lisbon - this guy?" he jerked a thumb over his shoulder to point in Kirkland's direction. "Sure, have the team over. We don't need Bob." He stressed the name again, making it pop comically.

Kirkland stood and buttoned his suit coat, smoothing his tie.

Lisbon turned to him. "Oh please, sit down. He's just having a tantrum." Jane took up his teacup again and grinned into it.

Kirkland pursed his lips. "No, he's right. We should settle this. Mr. Jane, may I suggest we take a walk? Allow me to explain where I'm coming from."

Jane spread his hands. "Again, I should trust you why?"

Lisbon rubbed her forehead with one hand, a sign Jane knew well that she had a headache coming on. "Just go with him, Jane. Work this out somewhere else."

He looked at her, concerned. "You sure?"

"Yeah. I should make some calls. You go."

He lowered his voice. "I don't like leaving you alone."

She looked at him steadily. "This is my house, Jane. You know I have a couple of guns just in this room. I'll be fine."

His mouth twitched up and he had a twinkle in his eye. She realized belatedly that he had manipulated the situation to get a private meeting with Kirkland. She shook her head at him and he stood up, gesturing to Bob to lead the way out.

xxxxxxxxxx

Outside, Kirkland headed straight for the parking lot. "My car's over here," he stated.

Jane didn't follow. "I'm not getting in a car with you," he stated outright. Kirkland stopped and looked back at him. Jane had his hands in the pockets of his suit jacket and gestured to the nearby sidewalk. "You want to walk, let's walk. There's a park half a mile from here."

Kirkland slowly made his way back to him and allowed Jane to lead him along the path, the two men looking out of place in their suits.

The path divided and went around a playground. A couple of families were enjoying some play time before dinner. Park benches dotted the edges of the clearing. Jane led them to one by a flower garden, set back from the play structure to allow them more privacy.

Jane propped one elbow on the back of the bench and stared out at the kids playing with their families. His posture excluded Kirkland, but the other man seemed content to wait with his arms crossed and his own long stare.

Jane finally broke the silence, still looking ahead. "Teresa told me about your brother. Looks like we want the same thing."

Kirkland nodded. "To get to Red John first."

"You've been watching me?"

"Yeah, that a problem?"

"I'd like to know why."

"Oh, I think you know why, Patrick. You're highly motivated and intelligent. I cast a wide net, trying to get the most information I could, and you were one of my best sources. But I'm starting to learn that you're not a team player. You held a lot of details back from the official reports, didn't you? And your team."

"Well, Bob. There's this issue that if the lovely people in law enforcement put together all the facts, they will insist on following protocol and arrest the man. We both know that's not the right outcome for Red John."

"No. I see what you mean. Still, I'm sure Teresa hasn't appreciated all the lies over the years."

Jane kept his tone even. "I trust her more than anyone. Sometimes it's safer for her not to know. Especially now."

"The two of you may be close, but do you think she's going to let you kill Red John and walk away?" He shook his head doubtfully. "I don't have anyone holding me back."

Jane rubbed his thumb over his wedding band. "I think she's coming around. We both want to raise our kid in a world without Red John in it."

Kirkland paused, then looked at him. "That's your baby? I didn't know, congratulations." Jane shrugged and kept looking at the playground. Kirkland turned back to the same scene. "So you need to draw Red John out. You gonna use Teresa as bait?"

Now Jane turned to him, disgust clear on his face. "No. Why would I do that?"

Kirkland shrugged. "You obviously didn't want Teresa listening in to this conversation." He turned. "I can help, you know. Minimize the risk."

"There is no acceptable risk. No. But you're right. I have two names connected to Red John. There's a chance one of them might even know his identity. I can't let Teresa get involved in this. Red John wouldn't give her back a second time."

"So… what? You want me to get the information for you? Keep your hands clean?"

"Whatever it takes." Jane sighed. "I told you I'd done too well getting Red John's attention. He's watching me. I can't talk to these men without him finding out. I would lose my chance to get close to him."

"Just to be clear, you need this off the books? Maybe rough them up a little?"

Jane fixed him with an intense stare. "Can you handle that?"

Kirkland pondered. "Yeah, okay. What are the names?"

"Benjamin Marx and Richard Haibach." He chuckled without humor. "You know, if we had met under different circumstances, your name would be on that list."

Kirkland didn't even twitch. "Interesting. Makes sense, actually." He stood up and offered his hand for Jane to shake. "I'll keep in touch."


	14. Chapter 14

Jane got back to Lisbon's apartment a little after sundown. He learned that Lisbon had taken his carefully planted suggestion to have the team over and invited them for dinner the next night. He took the news in stride, kissed her cheek and heated the oven for a frozen pizza. While waiting for the pizza, Lisbon cautiously asked about Kirkland. Jane offered that he had given the man some names to look into, and she looked pleased at the turn of events.

They were standing in the kitchen, leaning against the counter side by side.

"Do I get to know any names?"

"All in due time."

She looked at him sideways. "Why not now?"

Jane turned to look at her directly, a gleam in his eye. Lisbon shifted under his gaze and he came closer, his movements predatory.

She held out a hand to keep her distance. "Oh no. I know that look. If you think this is your new way to get out of unsavory conversations, you are dead wrong."

He held her hand, drawing himself to the limit she set, her hand now resting against his chest. Looking at her intensely, he traced his fingers down the back of her hand and along her arm, then propelled himself closer putting himself in her arms, his mouth by her ear. She shivered. "I could still knock you flat on your ass," she threatened.

He grinned, tickling her ear. "I played nice with Bob, but my list isn't formal. It's not even a list yet."

"I could brainstorm with you, reason it out."

Jane sighed and pulled back to look at her earnest face. "I'll let you know when I'm ready. It's still percolating. I wasn't expecting such an abrupt end to our vacation."

The timer beeped and Jane moved in for a quick kiss before getting the pizza. Lisbon let the subject drop.

xxxxxxxxxx

In preparation for the team's visit, Jane put together two pans of lasagna, a generous salad, and bread sticks. He passed over wine in favor of sparkling grape juice so Lisbon could drink it with them.

Cho arrived first. He handed over a bottle of wine to an apron-clad Jane. "Feel free to save that until after the baby comes," he said succinctly.

"Thanks, Cho. An excellent vintage for a celebration," observed Jane.

"Nice hair cut," Cho added, breezing past him. Cho found Lisbon in the living room and flopped uncharacteristically onto a nearby chair, leaning his head back dramatically.

Lisbon smirked. "Bad week?"

"You have no idea," said Cho.

"Oh, I probably do."

Cho raised his head to look at her. "I suppose it could be worse." Lisbon raised an eyebrow in question and Cho continued. "At least I don't have to worry about keeping Jane in line."

Jane poked his head in from the other room as Lisbon laughed. "I'm quite glad to be out of your hair, Cho."

"Politics are crazy enough without your antics," affirmed Cho.

"And the extra paperwork," added Lisbon.

Jane grinned and disappeared back into the kitchen.

Cho relaxed into the chair and slid his hands along the arms. He looked critically at her living room set up. "When did you get new furniture?"

Lisbon rolled her eyes. "It showed up this morning. Jane was complaining about my couch."

He nodded. "It's nice. So, did he just… move in with you?"

Lisbon hesitated. "It made sense at the time."

"Are you happy? I can kick him out."

She smiled. "Actually, it's been pretty great. It's just…"

"Waiting for the other shoe to drop?"

"Yeah. The last few days we pushed Red John to the background, but-"

"You have to deal with him." He stated it as fact, leaving Lisbon wondering if he meant emotionally or physically. She figured both were true and nodded in agreement.

The door bell rang and Jane reappeared, glancing their way as he discarded his apron on the way to the door, leaving it draped on a chair. Both Rigsby and Van Pelt were standing together outside the door. Jane grinned at them. "You guys come together?" He waited just until Rigsby was about to awkwardly dismiss the notion, then waved it away himself. "Just messing with you. Come in!"

Cho and Lisbon both stood to welcome the newcomers.

Van Pelt beamed and drew Lisbon into a slightly awkward hug, Lisbon's belly getting in the way. Van Pelt pulled back abruptly and held out a gift bag. "I wasn't sure what to bring to go with dinner, so I bought a baby gift instead."

Lisbon took it carefully, completely caught off guard. "Thanks," she said automatically.

"I was thinking, we really should throw you a baby shower soon. I know a lot of people from the CBI would want to come. What do you think?"

"Um, yeah, sure," Lisbon agreed, a smile plastered on her face.

"I get guest list approval," Jane interjected.

"Of course," Van Pelt conceded readily. She gestured to the gift. "Open it!"

Lisbon felt a little silly opening a gift in front of her team while they were all standing awkwardly in the middle of her living room, but she obliged, taking the tissue paper out and setting it aside. She pulled out the main gift, wrapped in more tissue paper. Van Pelt took the bag from her so she didn't have to juggle everything. It was compact, but soft. Lisbon's eyes flickered to Jane. He had an impassive smile and showed no sign of wanting to be included, so she gently ripped the paper open.

She gasped. She was holding a tiny little suit set with grey pinstripe pants, matching vest, and a white button up shirt. "It's adorable!" she exclaimed. Lisbon smiled at Van Pelt widely. Van Pelt gleamed back. Lisbon held it up to show Jane. His smile was forced and his eyes were haunted. He excused himself to the kitchen, mumbling something about dinner.

Joy drained out of the room. "Hey, is he okay? I didn't mean -"

"He'll be fine," Lisbon assured Van Pelt. "It's hard, with all the uncertainty." She tried to smile but it fell flat. "I'm just going to put this away. Please, make yourselves at home - dinner should be about ready."

xxxxxxxxxx

Jane's smile seemed genuine as he served dinner. Still, Van Pelt felt compelled to apologize. "I'm sorry about before."

Jane shook his head as he dished out some lasagna to her plate. "It was a thoughtful gift, Grace. Thank you." He reached for Rigby's plate next. "How is Ben doing?"

Rigsby grinned. "He's great - amazing."

"He's what - seven months now?"

"Eight months next week."

The conversation stayed light as they ate, Jane taking the time to reacquaint with everyone. As everyone finished eating and they sat lazily around the table, Jane made them laugh by recounting how he had ended up in jail in Vegas - by being caught reaching a dead spirit who turned out wasn't actually dead. As the laughter diminished, a serious pall hung over the table. While they had wanted to know what he had been up to in Vegas, it was also a reminder of Red John and the serious threat hanging over them now.

Sensing the shift in their demeanor, Van Pelt started the shop talk. "I looked into that blood test center. They didn't have any data leaks, but when I asked about your account they found an anomaly. They wouldn't have found it otherwise. It could have been caused by unauthorized access."

"Why didn't they call me?"

"There's probably a report in the mail."

"Grace," asked Jane. "Can you do a background check on Melissa Parsen?"

"My doctor? I've known her for years," interjected Lisbon.

"I just need to be sure," added Jane.

Van Pelt looked between them. Lisbon shook her head, but conceded. "Sure," said Van Pelt. "I can do that."

"Thorough," said Jane. Van Pelt nodded.

"So," started Cho. "Kirkland visited you yesterday?"

"He's helping us," Lisbon asserted. "Jane gave him a couple of names to research."

Jane grimaced. "Yeah, about that…"

Lisbon's eyes narrowed. "What did you do?"

Jane was fiddling with his fork, never a good sign. "I may have given him some false leads."

"Oh boy," muttered Rigsby.

"Why would you do that?" Lisbon questioned angrily. "We can use the help."

"He may not be Red John, but he has the eyes of a killer. He's prone to violence and unpredictable. I don't want him to be a part of this."

She crossed her arms. "You just don't want him to get to Red John first."

"No, I don't. Frankly, I think he would be willing to kill anyone in the way of Red John at this point, even if they are innocent. He suggested using you as bait. He's unhinged."

Lisbon blinked in response, but pressed on. "So what names did you give him?"

He paused. Lisbon was seething quietly across the table, but he knew anything other than the truth would only make things worse between them. "Benjamin Marx and Richard Haibach," he conceded quietly.

Grace screwed up her face as she recalled the names. "The guy you buried alive and one of the suspects in the San Joaquin Killer case?"

Jane grinned. "Staying sharp, Grace - I'm impressed!"

"This is unacceptable," Lisbon said firmly, slightly louder than necessary. Jane turned his head smoothly to look at her, trying to look unaffected, but unable to keep some concern out of his expression as he considered her raised blood pressure.

"Nothing has happened to them."

"Yet," she ground out.

Jane stretched one hand towards her and rested it on the table, palm up in supplication. "It's a trap, waiting to be sprung. If something happens to them, we know the full lengths that Kirkland is willing to go to. We can get him in jail where he belongs. Maybe he does nothing, maybe I'm wrong,"

"Not usually," interjected Cho, crossing his arms.

"Thank you," acknowledged Jane, then continued. "And these are not innocent men. Benjamin Marx is a sociopath that stole from widows and orphans. No one would miss him."

Lisbon rubbed her forehead, pushing against a headache. "And he could be in jail now if you hadn't buried him alive to get a confession in the first place. You're not the justice system, Jane. You don't get to go around deciding who lives and dies for their actions."

Jane reached further across the table and captured one of her hands. He applied pressure to the inside of her arm with one thumb and ran the other along her forearm and spoke soothingly. "Kirkland will be caught out, one way or the other. You said he's been getting inside information about me and the Red John case. I've always suspected the FBI are watching me. I bet that someone very high up in the CBI authorized it, or at least went along with it. I need to talk to them."

She took a deep breath. "You can't talk to Bertram."

"Madeleine Hightower then."

"Wait - why aren't we talking to Bertram?" Rigsby wondered.

"Hightower is dead," Van Pelt declared. All eyes turned to her. She swallowed. "Sorry. I looked her up when we were trying to find someone to help us before. I spoke to her aunt. Two weeks ago they were on vacation in Mexico and they drowned."

"How come we didn't hear about it sooner?" asked Jane, feeling Lisbon's pulse increase.

"It's very strange. Apparently they never found the bodies, and authorities have called off the search and rescue."

"Hmm. Can you get me the aunt's address?"

"Jane," Lisbon admonished, but the heat had gone out of her anger.

He squeezed her hand. "We should send flowers," he explained. She nodded, the barest hint of a smile on her lips. He tugged on her hand and she looked at him. "I'm sorry," he whispered. She nodded again and they got lost in each other's eyes.

Cho placed his hands deliberately on the table, breaking their concentration. "I don't believe it," he said.

"What?" asked Lisbon, furrowing her brow.

He inclined his head toward them. "Jane apologized."

Lisbon smiled gently. "Don't worry, he's not getting off the hook that easily."

"Glad to hear it. Especially since he just bought you a new couch." He crossed his arms again. "Looks comfy."

Jane recovered quickly with a charming smile, but Lisbon saw the disgruntled look he flashed at Cho's words.

"You planned for this?" she pulled her hand away from his grasp, the anger returning.

Jane held her gaze evenly. "I knew I had to tell you. And the old couch was terrible."

She stood up, fists clenched. The others stood with her. Rigsby looked ready to break up a fight, Van Pelt moved a little closer to Lisbon to show her support. Cho stared at Jane, his mouth set in disapproval. Jane stayed sitting, but moved his chair back so they weren't looming over him. "I am sorry," he reiterated. "This is not the worst thing I've ever done," he pointed out, but it sounded weak even to his own ears.

"Things are different now," Lisbon replied. She glanced at Cho. "You just gave the team more work, and they are already short handed. They have to go warn those two men that they might be in danger and offer police protection."

"Lisbon, they are criminals."

She raised her voice to talk over him. "You will go with Cho and look at their current case files and offer your insights. You can come home when he is satisfied. Understand?"

Jane looked at her with bright eyes and a gooey smile. She frowned at his response, and he smiled wider. "You called this my home." He stood smoothly. "Promise me you'll be safe tonight."

"Of course," she replied, caught off guard.

He continued to look at her, love in his eyes. She softened marginally. "Ready to go, Cho?" he asked without looking away.

"Yeah," he sighed.

Jane continued smiling at Lisbon until she averted her eyes, unable to hold her stern expression. Then he turned on his heel and left.

"Thanks for dinner," said Cho.

"Of course, thanks for coming. I've missed you guys. Sorry about -"

"Nah, it's fine. See you later. Rigsby, meet me at the office in an hour?"

Rigsby startled. "Yeah, sure," he replied.

Cho nodded and followed Jane out.

Lisbon smiled at her other guests uncertainly. Van Pelt started to gather dirty dishes. "We'll help you clean up," she stated and Rigsby followed suit.

"You don't have to do that," Lisbon admonished weakly.

"Happy to help, boss," said Rigsby.

Lisbon led the way into the kitchen and rummaged in a lower cabinet. "Bring those leftovers here, I'll package some up for you," she told Rigsby.

They made quick work of the cleaning and soon gathered by the door to say goodbye. Rigsby left first. Van Pelt lingered a little longer.

"I haven't seen Jane like that before," she observed.

Lisbon grimaced. "Oh, you've seen us fight plenty of times."

"Yeah, but he didn't have to tell you about what he told Kirkland. He seemed sincere with his apology too."

"He should have told me sooner. I'm sure he just wanted witnesses so I wouldn't hurt him."

"I don't think so. He really cares about you, boss."

Lisbon tried to look down at her feet, but her eyes caught on her large pregnant belly. Her hands rested there. "Yeah," she whispered. She looked up at Van Pelt. "Thanks, Grace. Talk to you later."

Van Pelt smiled at her. "I'll call you about that baby shower."


	15. Chapter 15

Lisbon didn't sleep particularly well. Thoughts of Jane kept her awake, then as soon as she managed to fall asleep she woke up needing to use the bathroom. The cycle repeated throughout the night. Finally she woke to sunlight and felt a little rested. She made another trip to the bathroom, then went downstairs to find some breakfast.

She stopped short when she reached the living room. Jane was asleep on her couch. She felt a rush of relief and affection for him. He really did look innocent in sleep, his curls fanned around his head. His head was resting on a throw pillow and he was curled up for warmth under a light blanket. Lisbon nudged his feet aside and sat next to him, pleased when he reacted to her presence. He blinked, then stretched, turning onto his back. "Morning, Teresa," he slurred while yawning.

"You know, it's not very wise to break into a woman's house when she's under threat of a serial killer."

His eyes were closed, his words sleepy. "It's not exactly breaking in when you have a key. But that's why I stayed down here, crazy gun lady." He cracked one eye to see her smile, then closed it again.

She pulled his feet into her lap. "How long have you been here? I'm surprised I didn't hear you."

"I dunno, a couple hours? Cho texted you."

"Did you stay up all night?"

"Yeah." He blinked and passed a hand over his eyes. "Solved one case and found some solid leads on two more." He removed his hand to look at her. "You know I don't mind helping them."

She bobbed her head. "I know," she said softly. She swallowed. "Why did you do it, Jane?"

His eyes hardened. "I told you why. Kirkland is dangerous."

"Without his help we wouldn't have gotten that information on Lorelei Martins," she pointed out.

"The closer he gets to Red John, the more unstable he'll be."

"Sounds familiar," she observed dryly.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I wouldn't kill innocent people."

"Neither has he -"

"That we know of," Jane interrupted.

Lisbon continued on, "But you would be accessory to murder if he did."

He looked at her steadily for a minute, then shifted and licked his lips. "Yeah, okay," he conceded. "I'm sorry. He caught me off guard. I wanted to keep him busy, send him on a wild goose chase."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "That's new."

"What? A man can't try a little honesty?" He smiled at her coyly. "You seem to value it." He sat up, dropping his feet to the floor, and gestured between them, growing serious. "This, what we have… it's important to me."

Her breath caught. "Me too," she admitted.

He reached out and drew his hand along her arm, she shivered as he leaned closer. He gazed into her eyes. "Forgiven?" he asked, a hopeful expression on his face.

Lisbon sighed and nodded once. "Don't do it again," she admonished, but the weight of her words were lost in his kiss.

xxxxxxxxxx

Some time later Lisbon untangled herself from Jane's embrace with the intention to take a shower, bending to pick up the clothes that had been discarded on the floor. Jane burrowed into the cushions, drew the blanket across his lap and watched her appreciatively. "This is a much better couch," he observed happily as she crossed the room.

She looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes drawn to his bare torso and upwards to his tousled hair. "Only you would have amazing sex and then compliment the couch."

His eyes glittered. "Does your shower have self esteem issues? I'm on a roll."

She wrinkled her nose at him. "I'm hungry," she stated, starting to climb the stairs.

Jane stood, distracting her momentarily as the blanket dropped to the floor and he sought out his clothes. "Then I shall rustle up my lady some breakfast."

xxxxxxxxxx

They were in the middle of pancakes and eggs and fresh fruit when Lisbon's phone buzzed. She pulled it closer to check the message, then glanced up at Jane.

"I've been invited to poker tonight. Looks like they're hosting a tournament."

"Sounds like fun, is that with the team?"

"No. It's law enforcement professionals, a lot of bigwigs actually. I've only gone a couple times. I don't need to go." She pushed the phone aside in dismissal.

Jane swallowed his bite and gave her his full attention. "No, I'm intrigued. What kind of bigwigs?"

"I was originally invited by Gabe Mancini."

"I wouldn't consider him very high on the totem pole," Jane interrupted.

Lisbon shook her head, then continued. "The times I went it was an intimate game, just one or two tables. Last time there was a judge, a state senator, district attorney," she bit her lip and looked at him sideways. "Director of the CBI."

Jane looked at her thoughtfully. "We should go," he stated matter of factly before scooping up another bite of egg.

She huffed. "These are not people you should be poking at, Jane."

"I wasn't planning to poke anyone." He paused. "Are you embarrassed to be seen out with me?"

"No," she stated decisively.

He wiped his mouth with a napkin. "It's Bertram, isn't it? You know I suspect him, you don't want to engage with him."

She shivered. "It was uncomfortable enough before. He's been losing, he gets grumpy."

"Well, I'll be with you - I'll be your buffer. The Bertram Buffer. It'll be a nice evening out."

"It's not just Bertram though," Lisbon added cautiously. "That group of dirty cops is suspected to be all high level bigwigs. I haven't been back to poker night since I learned about it."

"Hmm.. Sounds like a reconnaissance is definitely in order."

She frowned. "Sounds like it's not what the doctor ordered."

"We make a good team, remember? You get me in the door, and then just sit back and enjoy watching me work."

Lisbon smirked.

"Wow, Bertram." Jane grinned, leaning back in his chair. "I haven't talked to him in ages, this is going to be fun."

"I'm stressed already." But she couldn't help but smile back at his playful expression.

xxxxxxxxxx

They spent much of the day on the couch, alternating between talking, reading, and dozing together. Late in the afternoon, Lisbon woke from a nap to find Jane looking at her intensely. They were both resting on opposite arms of the couch, their legs tangled together on the center cushion. She shifted and smiled at him sleepily.

She stretched, rubbing his leg with one of her feet. "Hey there," she greeted him contentedly.

"Hey," he replied, but his smile was fleeting. He scooted down so he could easily grab her foot and started to rub it.

She hummed appreciatively, and his smile made another brief appearance in response. Lisbon watched him as he concentrated on her foot, both thumbs working circles on it. She wiggled her toes.

"Whatcha thinking about?" she asked him. He frowned in reply. "Patrick?" she questioned. Her use of his first name succeeding in getting his attention, he looked up at her abruptly. He sighed and transitioned to a light touch on her foot, running his finger tips along it.

"Does it bother you that I still wear my ring?" he asked.

She was stunned into silence, but his nervousness compelled her to answer. "No. I know it's important to you."

"It is," he acknowledged. He lapsed into silence again.

"Why are you bringing it up?"

He sighed again. He set her foot down gently and sat up so he could focus on her. "We're going out tonight. As a couple," he clarified.

"Oh." She grimaced at her reaction. "I guess I didn't think of it like a date. It's not exactly a romantic setting. And I'm used to you wearing your ring. I'm not threatened by it, if that's what you're thinking."

He smiled slightly at her response. "I suppose the real question is, what kind of commitment do we want to present to other people?"

"Why does that matter?" Her hands rested on her belly. "I'm having your baby, Jane. We'll walk in there together and people will make their own assumptions. We can't control that."

He shuffled closer and placed one of his hands with hers on her protruding stomach. "And maybe some of them won't know my story and they will assume we're married and your fingers are too swollen to wear your own ring."

Her cheeks flushed, but she maintained clear eye contact with him. "What do you want to do, Jane?"

He huffed and looked aside. "I wish I didn't have to consider this, Teresa. But there's a good chance Red John's people will be there - or the man himself. If I take off my ring, he will notice." His eyes dropped. "He would notice the hell out of it," he almost whispered.

"Would that be a good thing?" she asked tentatively.

"I wish I knew. Is it possible to make you a bigger target?" He shook his head. "But I know what I want."

Lisbon's thoughts were racing, but she was struggling to put voice to any of them.

Jane carefully pulled his ring from his finger and he held it up between them. Lisbon's eyes grew wide. "This ring has been with me for a very long time, and uh, it has obvious significance with my past. It's not always positive." He swallowed and Lisbon averted her eyes briefly. "Often it reminds me of what I have left unfinished. I need to get him." He ended on a desperate whisper and the silence grew thick between them. "But," Jane cleared his throat. "It also represents meeting you. If I didn't have this ring, I would never have met you. So in a sense… it has the potential to represent my future as well. And I-I'm not expecting you would ever wear it, but I want to share it with you. I know things are uncertain, this isn't a proposal. But… I want it to represent our future… together. Undoubtedly, the next few weeks will get crazy and I will do things I'm not proud of. At times it might feel like I'm pushing you away again. Will you accept my ring as a promise of my affections, the hope for a future with you, something more… permanent?"

Their eyes met, unshed tears on both sides. His were a little wild, but undoubtedly sincere. The sensible part of her was telling her it was too much, too soon. But she was overwhelmed by emotion so strong it stole her breath away. Lisbon realized belatedly that she was smiling, a well of happiness warming her. For once in her life, she let her heart decide. A reply came unbidden to her lips. "Okay, yes!" And those simple words unleashed something in Jane, his smile grew to match her own. He tucked his ring inside her hand and rocked forward so he could kiss her. He was on his knees, leaning over her to avoid pressing against her belly.

His hands framed her face and he wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "I love you, Teresa," he said against her lips.

"I… love you too. Patrick." He kissed her smile. "I said it," she whispered proudly.

He laughed and kissed her again. "I knew it," he assured her before she pulled him back for a deeper kiss.

A few minutes later Lisbon pulled back and gasped, her eyes closed tightly. "Lisbon?" Jane questioned. He settled back to give her space. "Teresa, you okay?"

She looked at him, tears threatening to spill. "I get it now."

"What? What is it?"

"The second reason," she replied, alluding to their previous conversation about Red John's motivations. Jane nodded his understanding of her line of thought, encouraging her to continue. "This week - the highs, the lows - all of it. I've never felt so close to someone before. I've never let anyone get this close. When you were in Vegas, there was always a sense of dread that something might happen to you. I didn't let myself dwell on it. It would have been hard, but we only had one night. It already felt surreal, at times I wondered if it really happened. But now. Dammit, Jane, if I lost you now…"

Her voice trailed to a whisper and her eyes slid shut, a tear trailing down her face. Jane reached out and brushed some hair from her face before cupping her cheek. "Tis better to have love and lost," he started to quote.

Lisbon's eyes snapped open. "Sheep dip," she said fiercely. He nodded and sighed, dropping his hand. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Us being together now fuels his power over us later. Makes it easier for him to break us."

He looked away. "Yeah," he acknowledged uncomfortably. "Been through that before."

"Then why are you giving me your ring? Why are you still here? Why are you setting us up for more pain?" As soon as she said the words, she regretted them. Jane's face was screwed up in anguish. "Jane - Patrick, I'm sorry," she started, trying to take it back.

"No." It came out roughly and he cleared his throat to start again. "No, Lisbon, let's get it out there." He looked at her intensely. "Do you think I haven't thought about this? Does my presence make you safer, or put you in more danger? Am I being selfish? Maybe. But all that time apart.. When I was in Malibu and I couldn't reach you… not knowing is worse, Lisbon. He could pull those strings just as easily. Are you really asking me this?" Anger was rising. "I pushed you away for years, Teresa. We both buried our feelings. It was miserable. Damned if we do, damned if we don't. I already told you, back when we started this - I'm not letting him set the rules anymore. I'm here because I love you, and you love me back. You're carrying my child and I need to see this through, to give both of you the best chance. Love is a risk - it's terrifying - but we knew the danger and we're here anyway. Don't run away now, Teresa. Please." He finished on a whisper.

She deflated. "I'm not running, Jane."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, not at you. This whole situation is just -"

"Sheep dip?" he suggested, lightening the tone.

She bit back a smile. "Yeah." She wiped at her face. "Sorry for ruining the mood."

She let him engulf her in his arms, one hand buried deep in her hair. "It's alright, as long as you're here. We are strong together, Teresa. It won't be easy, but we can beat this."

"I'm not good at relationships," she hedged. "Two minutes after accepting your perfect declaration, and I'm already messing things up."

"Oh, I don't know. We made it through our first fight okay. Does this count as a second?" He whispered suggestively into her ear. "Because we still have some time before we need to leave."

Lisbon smiled into his chest. "You're impossible."

"Yeah, but you love me anyway."

She pulled back so she could look into his eyes. "Yes. Yes, I do." She held his ring tighter, feeling the imprint in her palm, and kissed him fervently, wishing this moment could last forever.


	16. Chapter 16

They walked to the back of the restaurant together, Jane's hand resting lightly on Lisbon's back. Jane was wearing one of his nicer three piece suits, all traces of his vagabond look gone. Teresa didn't have a lot of options in maternity wear, so she wore nice pants with a blouse and a waterfall cardigan. They were admitted to the back room and Jane's gaze immediately went to the opulent decor.

It was a large open room with two distinct spaces. The lounge area had oak flooring, round counter height tables and some comfortable seating around the edges. It was decorated with large potted plants and mirrors. It featured a self-service open bar. The other section of the room was defined by wall to wall carpet. Oak wainscoting tied the look together. It was dominated by three large tables, topped with red felt. A dealer was waiting at each one, but only a couple of people were sitting so far. The lighting was warm, but not overly bright, creating an intimate setting.

"Very chic," Jane said softly to himself. The well dressed young man who had let them in was now standing by the door attentively, waiting to be needed for another task.

Lisbon drew Jane's attention to the others mingling by the bar. Several groups of people stood around in the lounge, making small talk and waiting for the tournament to begin. Jane recognized many faces, but most of them as fleeting courtroom encounters. Jane caught sight of Bertram and ushered Lisbon in his direction. She reached into the pocket of her cardigan and fingered the ring she had placed there. She wasn't ready to display it, but it felt too important and significant to leave at home. She spun it around her thumb and then plastered a smile on her face as Jane engaged Bertram's group.

Bertram was in the middle of saying something, but he broke off when he saw Jane's smug face. His lips pressed together in a stunned expression before he rallied and shook Jane's hand aggressively. "Patrick Jane, I heard rumors you were back, but I didn't expect to see you here!" He pulled back and held up his hand in a stopping motion. "Wait, you're not going to play in the tournament, are you?"

"No, no," Jane assured him. "Lisbon got the invitation, I'm just here to observe, catch up with everyone. How are things at the CBI?"

"Fine, fine." Bertram shifted and held out his hand to Lisbon. "Teresa, you're looking well."

She shook his hand firmly. "Thank you, sir. Turns out maternity leave isn't so terrible." She glanced at Jane. "So far," she amended.

Bertram turned to include his companions in the conversation. "Teresa was abducted from the office, what - last week? Her supervisor was killed. Nasty business." The two men with him made appropriate noises of concern and disbelief. "Lisbon, I believe you've met these gentlemen before - Sheriff Thomas McAllister, and Agent Reede Smith, FBI?"

Lisbon reached out to shake their hands politely. "It's been awhile, Sheriff. Agent Smith."

McAllister's eyes locked with hers intensely. "I'm glad to see you're alright, Agent Lisbon."

She ducked her head. "Thanks," she replied awkwardly.

Jane stepped in to shake their hands also, giving Lisbon a chance to catch her breath. As he shook Smith's hand he pointed at him with his free hand and looked at Bertram. "Did you know this guy offered me a job?"

Smith held his hands up in defense as Bertram gave him a disapproving look. "You guys fired him. He was a free agent."

Jane grinned. "Still am," he stated.

"We should talk about that," said Bertram.

"Another time." Jane turned to McAllister. "What brings you here from Napa?"

McAllister gestured to the others. "We had a meeting this morning, the three of us. We're discussing a joint anti-narcotics effort by the CBI, the FBI, and Napa County. A lot of meth in my neck of the woods. I'd like to see it cleaned up."

Jane nodded. "Good luck with that. Then you decided to stay in town for some poker?"

"I'm hoping for stiffer competition than I get at home."

"Ah yes." He glanced around the room pointedly. "This crowd has a lot of experience with bluffing. They are practically professional liars."

Lisbon turned her head to hide her smile.

One of the dealers came to the edge of the lounge and rang a small bell to get their attention. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have enough people to fill the first table. You can pay the dealer to receive your chips. Buy in is $100. This is a friendly game. Your cost covers the open bar and a small cash prize for the top three players. Other tables will start playing as they fill. We will rotate people between tables as players are eliminated."

McAllister rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Let's get this started. You guys coming?"

Bertram gestured with his drink. "I'll join the next table."

Lisbon looked longingly toward the bar. "I need a couple minutes," she stated.

McAllister and Smith left the lounge, leaving the three of them alone. Jane leaned towards her and pulled something out of his pocket to show her. It was a green bottle. "Ginger ale for the lady?"

She smiled at him, the tension leaving her body. "Yes please. On the rocks."

He smiled back, pleased at her reaction. "I'll be right back."

He brushed against her as he went in the direction of the bar. Bertram studied their interaction closely.

"So. You and Jane, hmm?" he said suggestively to Lisbon. She flushed slightly and nodded, the hand in her pocket finding the ring again. He took a long sip of his drink, looking at her over the rim. He savored the flavor, then asked, "What was all that nonsense in Vegas? Why did he leave for six months?"

She didn't know how to answer that, but as she struggled to find the words, Jane came up beside her, smoothly handing her a tall glass of ginger ale and sweeping her along with him towards the poker tables. "Looks like table two is almost full, you coming?" he asked Bertram.

Bertram slowly followed along behind them, a calculating expression on his face.

xxxxxxxxxx

There were about thirty people in the tournament, spread out between three tables. There were a few spectators, but while most seemed content to chat amongst themselves in the lounge, Jane set up a bar stool a few feet behind one of the dealers so he could stay out of the way and observe all the players at Lisbon's table. After a few hands Bertram was getting frustrated and got up to take a quick break. He headed for the bar and Jane slipped out of his chair to meet him.

Bertram refreshed the ice in his glass and poured in some whiskey. Jane followed suit and waited, rocking back on his heels.

Bertram looked back at his table as he sipped his drink, simmering with tension. "You think Manchester's been cheating?"

"No," Jane said calmly. "You're accusing a judge of cheating?"

"Well, he's just so damn smug," he spit out.

Jane waited a beat. "You're very fond of the fake tell, aren't you?" Bertram looked at him suspiciously and Jane nodded before explaining. "Before you bet, you look away and you breathe out very slowly, like you're trying to calm yourself."

Bertram exhaled and chuckled. "Yes."

"Well, you have a tell inside the fake tell. When you're bluffing, the breathing is audible." Bertram screwed up his face to argue, but Jane cut him off. "Use it. Get yourself a good hand and puff away like that, Manchester will for sure think you're bluffing. Trust me."

Jane made to go back to his chair, but Bertram stopped him. "Why are you helping me? Don't you want Lisbon to win?"

Jane shrugged. "I want Lisbon to have a fun night out. Cheer up, Gale." He saluted him with his glass and headed back to his perch.

Bertram frowned and sipped his drink. Then he stretched his neck and took a deep calming breath before rejoining the game.

xxxxxxxxxx

As players were eliminated from the game, most of them retreated to the lounge or left the venue. When Agent Smith ran out of chips, he grabbed a stool and wordlessly dragged it next to Jane and plopped down, leaning back and crossing his arms.

"Tough hand," Jane observed mildly.

"Yeah," Smith conceded easily. "Poker's not really my game," he explained.

Jane eyed his stocky build and asked the obvious question. "What is your kind of game?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Yahtzee?" He laughed at his own joke.

"If you were an animal, what would you be?"

Smith looked at him incredulously. "What kind of question is that?"

Jane tapped his lip thoughtfully, then came to a decision. "Definitely a dog."

"What?" he asked sharply, not sure if he should be offended.

"Loyal, sociable, but you know the power of well placed aggression," Jane explained.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Just an observation."

Smith glanced around them and lowered his voice, convinced they had enough privacy. "I believe we have a mutual friend."

"Oh?"

"Bob Kirkland."

"Do you have a message for me?"

Smith looked a little startled by the idea. "No. I just wanted you to know. He trusts me."

Jane clapped him on the shoulder. "Glad to hear it. I'm going to go stretch my legs. You need anything?"

Smith shook his head dumbly.

xxxxxxxxxx

When only ten players were left across all three tables, they called a break and reset to combine at one final table. Bertram had beat out Manchester for a spot. McAllister also continued. Smith had decided to get drunk in the lounge after failing to hold Jane's interest. Jane was proud to note that Teresa was holding her own. She smiled and headed to meet him.

She stood close to Jane and he placed a hand on her back, rubbing it gently. "You having fun?" he asked.

Her smile widened. "Yeah, I am," she almost sounded surprised.

He turned into her and placed his lips at her temple. "You've always been good at reading people. Can I get you anything?"

She turned serious. "Actually, I could really use a bathroom."

He chuckled. "Can't help you with that."

"I'll be right back."

Jane watched Lisbon walk away. Then a presence at his elbow startled him. He side stepped and turned his head to look at the interloper.

"You've caught yourself a tiger with that one", observed McAllister, looking after Teresa.

Jane's eyes widened slightly with the word choice, but he recovered quickly. "Never a dull moment," he conceded. He straightened and tugged on his jacket. "You snuck up on me there."

McAllister took a sip of his drink. "Not hard in this environment. But I've been a hunter most of my life. It's become a habit to move stealthily."

"Really, what do you hunt?"

"Anything with a face." He chuckled. "Game is game, right?" Jane let a low level of disgust show on his face. "You're not a hunter?" McAllister pressed.

"No. Too squeamish."

The dealer called for a return to play and Jane turned to watch the door as McAllister sauntered back to the table. Lisbon soon made an appearance and Jane smiled, crossing the room to meet her part way. Their hands clasped briefly as he turned to walk her to her seat. She took off her cardigan and hung it on the back of her chair before rolling up her sleeves and settling in. Jane lingered by the table until everyone was ready to play, then retreated to his seat after a whispered encouragement in Lisbon's ear.

After 25 minutes, the first two players were eliminated. Wait staff took the opportunity to discretely take drink orders. Lisbon just asked for water. She propped her elbow on the table and rested her head on her hand while she waited for play to resume. She was getting tired. Jane caught her eye and gave her a thumbs up of encouragement. He was studying the new table dynamic and wasn't quite ready to go.

Lisbon was not one to give up, but after a long emotional day and a long night of poker, her body was done. After another ten minutes her chips were starting to dwindle. She glanced at Jane again, and he smiled at her affectionately. He nodded at her and she took it as a sign that he was ready to leave when she was. She didn't need his permission to lose gracefully, but she was glad they were on the same page.

A few minutes later she went all in on a bad hand. McAllister frowned at her. "Leaving us so soon?" he asked, before the cards had been revealed.

She coolly held his gaze as he called. The other players backed off. The dealer resolved the hand and she was out. McAllister had won with a pair of Jacks. She leaned back in her chair, processing the moment.

Jane appeared behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. He squeezed gently. "Ready to go?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," she replied. She addressed the table, making eye contact with the other players. "Thanks for the game."

Most of the players mumbled their responses, eager to continue the game.

McAllister looked at her intently. "Perhaps we'll find time to play again."

"Maybe the next time you're in town," she suggested politely.

He nodded. "Or you could bring that baby to visit Napa. Show my officers how it's done. I'd even let Mr. Jane play."

"Sounds nice," Jane chimed in.

Lisbon stood up and stepped into the cardigan Jane was holding out for her. It settled on her shoulders and she wrapped it around her before putting her hands in the pockets. They were empty. She stretched her fingers into the corners and swept along the seam, making sure Jane's ring wasn't hiding in a fold. She turned around, her eyebrows raised in shock. Jane put a hand on her forearm, asking without speaking. "It's gone," she said quietly, but urgently.

His eyebrows lifted and he bent his head to search the floor around her chair. She joined his efforts, her body wound tight with anxiety.

"You lose something, Lisbon?" asked McAllister.

"I had something in my pocket," she explained.

"Did you look over at the other table, where you were sitting before?" he asked, unhurried despite the other players growing restless at the delay.

Bertram slipped out of his chair and walked briskly to the other table. He pulled out a couple of chairs, then crouched down, his back to them. When he stood, he turned around and held out an item pinched between his fingers. "A ring?" he asked.

Lisbon swallowed thickly and nodded. Jane kept his face impassive.

Bertram slowly walked back to them, holding the prize. He bypassed Lisbon and held it out to Jane. Jane woodenly raised his hand to receive it and Bertram put it in his hand and then cupped Jane's hand with his own, closing Jane's fingers around the ring securely. "You wouldn't want to misplace that," he said, lingering longer than necessary. Then he returned to his chair and motioned to the dealer to continue.

"Thank you," Jane said belatedly, his voice quiet. He turned to Lisbon, his smile strained, and gestured to the exit. Her face was tight with worry and her eyes skittered away from his. She led the way out.


	17. Chapter 17

As soon as they settled into the car, Jane turned to Lisbon and held out the ring to her.

She didn't move towards him. "Jane," she started, unsure of herself.

He shook his head, then reached for her hand and placed the ring in it. "I gave it to you, and I want you to have it. I don't blame you for what happened, Teresa," he assured her. "I don't think it fell out of your pocket. Not without a little help."

"You think Bertram -"

"I think we're meant to think Bertram is involved somehow. I'm not convinced he's at the top. I need time to process." He started the car and they drove home in silence.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lisbon woke during the night. She needed to use the bathroom - again. But her room felt different somehow. It was colder, too quiet. She rolled to sit up and realized that Jane wasn't on his side of the bed. She frowned, then went to the bathroom. A light was on downstairs. She grabbed her closest gun and padded quietly down the steps. Jane was on the couch, hunched over something in his lap. She glanced around the room and nothing else was out of place. She held the gun loosely and approached him.

"Jane?" she asked as she got closer.

His head whipped up. "Lisbon. I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, the baby did that. My bladder is a punching bag. Having trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah." He held up a notebook showing her the cover. "Need to get some thoughts out of my head."

"I thought your memory palace could hold everything?" she teased lightly.

"I'm giving it a spring cleaning." He smiled gently. "Why don't you go back to bed. I'll join you in a bit."

She yawned and sat next to him, putting the gun on an end table. "I'm good for awhile. It's not like I have anywhere to be in the morning. Whatcha doing?"

Jane put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close so he could place a kiss on the side of her head, still keeping the notebook closed. "Just figuring some stuff out."

"Jane," she said softly. "You don't need to wait until I need to know to tell me things, okay? Not anymore."

He sighed. "You're right."

He squeezed her a little tighter, pulling her closer to his chest. "It's okay," she reassured him.

"No, um, I'm sorry."

She pulled back so she could see his face. "What's up?"

He expelled a long breath. "I've been puzzling through something since Lorelei told me I've met Red John. Tonight at the poker game… there was a weird dynamic going on. The whole dirty cop organization thing is muddying the waters, so I can't be sure if it was about Red John or not." He indicated the notebook in his lap. "So the next step is to make a list of everyone I've met since… they died. Make sure I don't overlook anything important."

Lisbon let out a low whistle. "That's a big undertaking. How long will that take?"

He tapped the side of his head. "It's all in there. Depends on how much time I give it. I don't want it to interfere with our time together. And I don't want to tip off Red John by upsetting our schedule too drastically."

She shook her head. "I'll make sure to give you regular distractions if that's what you need. But, Jane, if this leads to getting Red John, consider it an investment in our future. Take the time. I'll help however I can."

xxxxxxxxxx

A subtle shift occurred over the next three weeks. Jane and Lisbon continued to enjoy their time together, frequently going on walks and exploring parts of Sacramento that they had never taken the time for previously. Lisbon would drive as Jane added names to his notebook. She joked that this wasn't exactly the baby name discussion she had envisioned. He told her he could easily keep a second list going at the same time. She declined.

Jane would occasionally go out to run an errand alone and stay out longer than she expected. He always smiled brightly at her when he returned and offered no information about what he was up to. He would deflect with kisses and surprise treats from the grocery store or specialty bakeries.

They attended their weekly birthing class and a scheduled doctor visit. Jane eyed every nurse suspiciously, but the appointment was quick and normal. Jane was very attentive to Lisbon's needs and took joy in the life growing inside her. But more and more often when Lisbon got up during the night to visit the bathroom, Jane was absent from their bed. She could see the light on downstairs, and often left him to it. He was always back upstairs with her when the sun rose. However, as time passed, his eyes stayed flat when he smiled. He started to fall asleep on the couch during the day, reminding her of his habits at the CBI. After experiencing what he was like during his happiest moments, his regression cut her deeply.

One morning she woke to discover that Jane had not come back to bed. The room was glowing with morning sunlight and she was alone. She frowned and made her way downstairs. He was curled up on the couch using his suit jacket as a blanket. He was clutching his notebook. She leaned over him and tugged it gently from his grasp, then paused as his eyes popped open. He blinked at her, then sat up. Lisbon straightened and sat next to him.

She put her hand on the cover and gave him a questioning look, asking for permission. He nodded and swept a hand through his hair. She opened the notebook. Names filled every line. Some were darkened, the lines scribbled to make them bold. Others had stars by them or were circled. Her eyes flitted between them. Some had a light line crossed through them. She recognized many of them.

Jane yawned next to her. "Sorry, I meant to take a quick nap."

"How close are you?" she asked, continuing the flip through the pages.

He paused dramatically. "I recalled all the names of the 2,164 people that I met and shook hands with since Red John murdered my family. I might have missed one or two, but not many."

"You really did this in three weeks?"

He smiled faintly. "It was percolating longer. More like four."

"Geez, Jane," she breathed.

"There's more," he said with a sigh. Lisbon flipped to the end of the book, glanced at the back cover and glanced around the room before furrowing her brows at him. He chuckled and reached out for her hand, squeezing it gently. "Eight hundred and seven of those names were women. And Red John's probably not a woman. Another 949 were men that I had brief encounters with that I never saw or heard from again. That left 408 names. But I've narrowed it down."

"How many?"

He paused again. "I have a list of five names."

"Five? That's great. That's amazing! Tell me the names."

He hesitated. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"What? Are you kidding?"

"You know every man on this list. It would change how you act around them."

"I spend all my time with you." She bristled. "What about my safety, Jane?"

"When you were taken, it wasn't Red John, it was one of his cronies. That list is much, much longer."

"So I just shouldn't trust anyone?"

"Exactly. I'm glad you understand." She tried to take her hand back, but he tightened his grip and locked his gaze with hers. "I will come up with a plan, and I will tell you the names. But first I need to sleep. And I need to know that you will be safe. You can't go in there guns blazing, Teresa. We need a more refined approach."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm hardly in the right condition for a witch hunt," she pointed out. "Shutting me out isn't the solution either, Jane. This is our future, together. It affects both of us. I can help. Is Bertram still on the list?" He nodded. "Four more names. We can end this. We make a good team."

His face clouded, just for a moment, and he looked away. She peered into his face hopefully and squeezed his hand, reminding him of their connection. He was about to speak when his phone rang. He gave her an apologetic look and let go of her hand to pull out his phone. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"It's Cho," he stated, then flipped it open. "Hey Cho, what's going on?" He tried to say it casually, but Lisbon could still hear some of the stress from their conversation.

"I'm at a crime scene," Cho stated.

"Okay," Jane said leadingly.

"We have video footage of the killer. It was Lorelei Martins."

Jane swore. "You're sure?"

"Yeah. You have any guesses for her motive?"

"A couple, you need me to come in?"

"Yes, but strictly as a witness, Jane. Not an investigator."

"Understood. Can I come to the crime scene?"

"If you hurry. But you should know - Kirkland is here."

"Bob Kirkland? What's his business there? Has there been any movement against my false leads?"

"I don't know, and no. I'll text you the address."

xxxxxxxxxx

The officer posted at the entrance to the house greeted Jane warmly, but didn't let him pass.

Jane rocked back on his heels. "Ah. Right. No laminate." He smiled thinly. "Agent Cho called me in."

The officer spoke into a headset piece. A little while later he opened the door and gestured to Jane to go through. "Thank you," Jane offered.

He passed through the main entrance into the living room. A couple of techs were processing the room. Jane glanced around the space, taking in the details. There was a bloody hand print smeared on the wall, an overturned lamp spoke further of a struggle, and one of the techs was removing a large section of blood stained carpet.

Cho stood in a corner with Kirkland and Rigsby. Their heads were bent together as they held up a crime scene photo and visualized it in the space. Cho lifted his head and waved Jane over. Rigsby's eyes lit up. "Hey, Jane. Good to see you, man!"

"Yeah, you too, Rigs." His eyes flitted between the three men. "What's the scoop?"

"I believe you've met Bob Kirkland, Homeland Security?"

The two men shook hands amicably. "What's this case got to do with Homeland?" Jane asked.

Kirkland stood with his hands folded in front of him. "As you know, the murder suspect, Lorelei Martins, is a known associate of Red John. We have an interest in her arrest."

"Bertram approved his involvement," Cho added.

"Interesting." Jane nodded and glanced around the room again. "I spent some time with Lorelei. I'm sure this wasn't a random event. She must have had a good reason."

"Do you hear yourself?" asked Cho. "She didn't just kill her. She assaulted the victim, cuffed her hands and feet, and tortured her for well over an hour."

Jane winced. "You said this was caught on video?"

"Yeah," answered Rigsby. "The victim had a nanny cam set up, thought maybe her housekeeper was stealing from her."

"Any audio?"

Cho shook his head.

"Who was she?" asked Jane respectfully.

"Julia Howard. 38, single, lives alone," Cho recited. "She manages a battered women's shelter here in Sacramento. Family, friends, co-workers - they all say Julia was a saint."

Jane tapped his lip with one long finger, his eyes focused past them.

"Jane?" prompted Cho. "Any thoughts?"

Jane rocked back on his heels. "Yeah. Strawberries." At their questioning looks he added, "Strawberries and waffles. We ran out, I need to go to the store."

Cho sighed. "About the case."

"Oh. No." The twinkle in his eye revealed he was enjoying messing with them. "I have to go, but I'll call you later." He abruptly strode away.

Cho swore under his breath.

xxxxxxxxxx

Less than two hours later, Jane pulled up outside a house in Davis, a short drive west of Sacramento. He had found the women's shelter that the victim ran and poked around a bit under false pretenses. Julia lived in Sacramento, but also had mail addressed to her at this house. He watched the quiet neighborhood while he palmed his lock pick. Then he exited his car and confidently approached the house. He was inside within moments.

He paused just inside the door. All the curtains were drawn closed and he couldn't see anything in the sudden dimness. There was a rustling and he made out a familiar shape as his eyes adjusted. He stepped closer. "Lorelei," he said in greeting.

She stood and turned on the light. "Did you miss me? I was wondering when you'd show up." She smiled at him.

"You murdered someone."

"What did you think I was gonna do when you set me on this path, Patrick?"

"You tortured them."

"I knew you'd be upset. You're not as tough minded as you'd like to think you are." She turned aside, dismissing him. "What are you doing here, Patrick? You should be at home with Teresa."

He came closer again, pulling her attention back to him. "You're foolish doing this on your own. Let me help you."

"Julia Howard helped kill my sister. She got exactly what she deserved. She didn't know Red John, but I know where to go next."

"Who helped her? Someone from the shelter?" he asked, reading the answer in the way her eyes shifted. "Whoever it is, they work for Red John."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Go home, Jane. If he knows you're trying to turn me, things won't end well for you."

"I didn't know you cared."

She smiled gently. "I've done terrible things. Unforgivable things. There's no way back. You and me are on different roads, I hope." She leaned in and Jane had to resist the urge to step back. She kissed his cheek. "Wish me luck," she whispered. Then she turned and went through the house. He heard a door open and shut in the back.

Jane sighed. He looked around the house for a few minutes. In one of the bedrooms he found a short coil of tied fishing line next to a bed with a metal frame. His mind went to dark places considering how it may have been used. He slipped the line into his pocket. He gave in and called Cho. He filled him in on Lorelei's quest and that her investigation had something to do with the shelter.

"Did you talk to her?" asked Cho. "Where are you?"

"Oh, Julia owned a second property in Davis. You might want to check it out. Lorelei was here, but she's gone now."

Cho started to lecture him about protocol when there was a light knock on the door.

"Hang on, Cho. Gotta go." Jane hung up breezily and snuck a peek outside before swinging the door open and ushering Kirkland in. "How did you find me here?" he asked.

"We have unfinished business," declared Kirkland, straightening the sleeves on his suit.

Jane nodded. "Yeah, okay." He moved into the living room and sat down. Kirkland followed him, but remained standing. "I talked to one of your… friends, a couple weeks ago. Reede Smith?" Kirkland looked at him blankly, a faint scowl on his face. "Yeah, I wasn't much impressed with him either," said Jane. "Question is, do you actually trust him, or are you using him to feed false information to the dirty cops?"

Kirkland blinked slowly. "I researched him carefully. He's lower level, he cooperated with me fully. There's no reason to suspect him."

"Right then, never mind," Jane smiled brightly, then changed the subject. "So, uh, what have you found out from the names I gave you?"

Kirkland crossed his arms and leaned over him. "You think I'm stupid?" Jane looked him over and chose not to answer. Bob continued, angrily. "Marx and Haibach are old cases of yours. Men who got away because of your sloppy techniques. You want them worked over or killed, do it yourself."

"Wow, Bob. I didn't know you had it in you." He stood abruptly, forcing Kirkland to step back. "You passed the first test. Now we can really get to work."

"No," stated Kirkland icily.

"No? What happened to all your goodwill interagency mumbo jumbo?"

"You can't be trusted. You've made that clear. The only known associate of Red John is Lorelei Martins. I want access to her."

Jane held his gaze, then rolled his eyes and turned away, studying the pictures in the room. "I don't control her."

"But you can contact her."

"Actually I can't." He glanced over his shoulder at Bob and flashed a grin. "I'm bumbling around just like you."

"You really are a smug bastard, aren't you?"

Kirkland stepped closer, anger clear in his movements. Jane's grin faded and he moved back, raising his hands in innocence. "Remember, Bob, we're working the same case."

"I'm not interested in working together, and I doubt you are, either. We both want our revenge, and only one of us is going to get it," he spit out. "Do you really have a list of names, or was that a lie too?" He was breathing heavily, his body rigid and his fists clenched tight. Jane licked his lips and his eyes darted to the side as his body wanted to flee.

Kirkland sprang forward and grabbed one of Jane's hands, folding the fingers back severely. Jane's knees folded under him at the sudden pain, bringing him to the floor with a grunt. Kirkland secured his hold on him, preventing him from fighting back. Jane groaned. "Give me the names," Kirkland insisted.

"No, I can't do it," he gasped out.

"You understand I am quite capable of torturing the information out of you. You don't seem like someone who deals well with physical pain." He leaned on Jane to emphasize his point.

Jane grit his teeth to prevent himself from crying out. "Uh, not particularly," he hissed.

Kirkland held him in place effortlessly while taking a leisurely look around the room. Jane struggled against him to no avail, Bob's grip just got tighter. During the altercation, the fishing line had fallen out of Jane's pocket. Kirkland noticed it and picked it up. He smiled at it cruelly. "This will do nicely. I could get creative with a bit of wire."

Jane leaned forward, the only option for moving away from the pain. "Okay, okay. Okay. You… you have to understand, this is hard for me. Emotionally. I've never said these names out loud to anyone."

Kirkland clicked his teeth. "Not even to Teresa? I find that hard to believe."

"It's the truth," he ground out.

"A name," prodded Kirkland.

Jane paused, his breathing shallow. "Turtmee. First name, Don."

"Don Turtmee," Kirkland echoed, then laughed hollowly. "Don't hurt me. Ha, you got me." He increased the pressure on Jane's fingers, making him cry out. He leaned over him and spoke close to his ear. "Very foolish, Mr. Jane."


	18. Chapter 18

Jane closed his eyes and braced for more pain. Kirkland moved a hand to the back of Jane's neck, then looked up as he got distracted by a noise outside.

"You called someone?" he asked accusingly.

"Yes," Jane breathed in relief. "Good old Cho."

Kirkland leaned in, his bad breath wafting into Jane's face. "Remember what you have to lose, Mr. Jane. We'll talk again, unless you want me to ask Teresa."

Jane struggled, but couldn't break free. He puffed out an angry breath. "I'm not impressed with your life choices, Bob. You so much as say hello to Teresa and you won't live long enough to say goodbye."

Kirkland patted his shoulder in a condescending manner. "Just as long as we understand each other." He released Jane and stepped back, turning to study the decor like nothing had gone on between them.

Jane stiffly rose and dropped onto the closest chair. He smoothed the wrinkles in his suit and glared at Kirkland's back just as Cho and Rigsby discretely slipped inside the front door.

"Hey guys," Rigsby greeted them.

"Next time you call me before following a lead," said Cho, all business. "No, don't even follow the lead. You're not a consultant, you're a witness."

"Duly noted," said Jane. "If there's nothing else, I should go."

Cho hesitated, and his eyes flicked to the other man in the room. "How long has Kirkland been here?"

Kirkland turned at his name. "Just a few minutes. Haven't found anything of interest."

"So you didn't see Lorelei?"

Kirkland narrowed his eyes at Jane. "No. She was here?"

Jane smiled at him sweetly. "You just missed her. I already gave Cho the details." He slapped his knees and stood up, leaving Kirkland to stew behind him. "Call me with any developments?"

"I'm not sure I should," asserted Cho. "You're supposed to be helping me, not the other way around."

Jane leaned towards him and spoke with quiet intensity. "She's our best lead, Cho. Our best chance. If you won't do it for me, think of Lisbon."

Cho studied him. "Fine. Stay out of trouble. And answer your phone."

"I'm going straight home. Well, grocery first. That woman has some crazy cravings." His smile fell a little flat and he looked back at Kirkland who seemed to be ignoring them.

"Hey, you okay?" Rigsby asked.

"Never better," Jane assured them. He put his hand on Cho's shoulder and leaned in. "Watch your back," he told him, then caught his gaze. Cho glanced at Kirkland, then back at Jane. He nodded.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Honey, I'm home!" Jane called as he walked in the door. He had already texted ahead so Lisbon would expect him. She came down the stairs wearing sweat pants and an old over sized shirt that stretched slightly over her bump. Jane grinned. "I love laundry day," he observed and crossed the room. He dropped his bags to give her a thorough kiss. She melted into his embrace and he reveled in the sensations of the woman he loved in his arms - her softness, her warmth, the little noises she made as he tasted her.

The baby started to move and kick and Lisbon shifted uncomfortably. Jane smiled and pulled back, leaving a final kiss on her forehead and then holding her in a loose hug. He dropped one hand to her belly as it jumped. "Busy today."

Lisbon raised her eyebrows. "All day," she confirmed. She smiled as Jane's hand slid back to hold her close. He kissed her again softly.

"You're amazing," he told her.

She squeezed him in acknowledgment, then pulled back and gestured to the grocery bags. "What did you get me?"

He chuckled and leaned down to gather the bags. "Always thinking with your stomach," he admonished jokingly.

They went together to the kitchen and Jane put the bags down on the counter while he sorted through them. He pulled out a bag of apples and washed one before tossing it to Lisbon. She held it loosely as Jane started to put things away.

"You were gone longer than I expected," she observed leadingly.

He glanced at her, trying to determine the shift in her mood. "Yeah, I got ahead of the team a little bit. Things got a little hairy."

"How do you get ahead of the team as a witness, Jane?"

He grimaced apologetically. "Old habits," he stated. "I ran into Lorelei."

"Uh huh," she acknowledged, crossing her arms.

"Cho already called you?"

"Yes. And he said he found you alone with Kirkland. You were acting weird."

Jane finished putting away a box of gourmet crackers and paused. He avoided looking at her as he spoke. "He figured out my bluff and wanted to know the real names. Things were about to get ugly."

She put down the apple and crossed the room to him, concerned. "You okay?"

He smiled at her reassuringly. "Yeah, the guys arrived just in time."

"Did you tell Cho about it?"

"Not in so many words. Kirkland keeps hanging around like a stray cat. Gotta stop feeding that guy."

"Jane. If lock-up really is the best place for him, you gotta press charges. You know the team would back you up."

Jane ducked his head. "Nah. No evidence. And we have the same goal for Red John. He's a loose cannon, but he might get a lucky shot. Just - if he shows up here, call the cops and then shoot him. Or the other way round. Whichever is most convenient at the time."

Her lips quirked up in amusement. "That sounds a bit drastic."

He looked her straight in the eye, all seriousness. "He threatened you. He doesn't believe I haven't told you my list of suspects."

She crossed her arms and gave him her disapproving boss face. "I don't believe it either."

"But this proves my point. Knowing who is on that list is dangerous."

"If I actually knew who was on the list, I could tell him and move on with my life. Beats torture every time."

Jane paused and considered her words. "Nah, just shoot him on sight," he insisted, his tone light. Lisbon couldn't quite hold in a laugh at his extreme solution. He took advantage of the moment of levity to pull her close again.

After a moment Lisbon looked up at him. "I know this is hard for you. But I really do need to know. If you don't tell me soon I just might torture you myself."

"That sounds fair."

"I'm serious, Jane."

"I know." He sighed. "Just… let's see what progress Lorelei makes. I'm still hoping for a name."

xxxxxxxxxx

Shortly after dinner Cho called with an update. Lorelei had showed up at the hotel where the trustees from the women's shelter were meeting. She was noticed with a gun and ran off after an altercation with security, but all evidence pointed to it being a foiled abduction. None of the trustees could shed any light on the subject, they didn't know Lorelei or which one of them she might want to abduct - or why.

Cho was sending them home and was planning to have each of their residences watched by someone from the team. He outlined his assignments. Jane offered his services, but Cho firmly told him to stay home. He had to rely on someone from another team to cover the fourth trustee. He was keeping Kirkland out of it.

Jane and Lisbon settled in to watch a movie, but Lisbon could tell that Jane's mind was far from the events on the screen. Afterward she fixed him some chamomile tea and coaxed him to get ready for bed.

They lay together in the dark, Lisbon's head pillowed on Jane's chest, his long fingers stroked her belly absently. "I'm glad you're here," she whispered. He hummed in response. She slept.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lisbon woke during the night. She was alone. She swore and tromped downstairs, worried that Jane might have run off. The light was on downstairs and he was pacing the living room, clearly agitated. He stopped short when he noticed her.

"Did you sleep at all?" she asked.

He shook his head no. "I should be doing something to help. Maybe if I knew more about the trustees I could tell them which one she was going after."

Lisbon cocked her head at him. "I do have a computer. Internet and everything."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Where?"

She crossed the room and took a slim laptop out of a case. She turned it on and handed it to Jane. He promptly sat on the couch, waiting impatiently for it to start up. Lisbon sat next to him, looking over his shoulder. "I usually just stay late at the office, but it's part of my stipend to have a computer with internet access at home -"

Jane waved away her unnecessary explanation as the home screen appeared. It required a password. He held it out to her and Lisbon quickly typed it in. Jane took it back. As it finished booting, Lisbon pointed out an icon. "That's the browser," she supplied.

He clicked the icon and painstakingly typed in the first name that came to mind, Kevin Rome. He made his way through all the trustees, growing agitated at the time it was taking to sort through the information. Finally one of the images he came across sparked a connection in his mind. Jason Lennon, holding a large fish. It was a news article, he was an avid fisherman.

Jane closed the laptop and pushed it at Lisbon. He jumped off the couch. "Call Rigsby. Tell him Lorelei's targeting Lennon. It's the fishing line."

"The what?" she asked, lost in the rush of information.

"I'll explain later. Lennon," he repeated.

"Where are you going?" she moved the laptop aside and struggled to get up.

"This is it, Lisbon. I need to be there."

"You really think she's going to tell you his name?"

"That's the hope."

She was standing now, toe to toe with him. "You're putting your trust in the mistress of a serial killer. She's playing you."

He smiled tightly. "We're playing each other, Teresa. That's the game."

"I'm your partner, not her."

"I haven't forgotten." He used one finger to draw aside her shirt and pulled out his ring attached to a long chain around her neck. He fingered it gently. "I'm doing this for you now. I have to take every chance." He was surprised to see tears well up in her eyes. He wrapped himself around her. "Hey, it's okay."

"Just be careful," she whispered, wiping at her eyes.

"Of course I will," he assured her. He kissed her forehead, then lingered on her lips as she moved her hands away. He pulled back a little and stared intensely into her eyes. "Stay alert." She straightened her composure and nodded. "Remember, call Rigsby."

"Tell him it's Lennon," she confirmed, pulling out her phone.

Jane smiled and forced himself to walk away, taking the time to lock the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxx

The darkness was oppressive as he raced through the streets of Sacramento. His navigation told him Lennon's house was fifteen minutes away, but he was determined to get there in ten. His phone rang and he flipped it open without taking the time to look at caller ID. "Jane," he answered succinctly.

"There was an incident while I was talking to Rigsby," Lisbon said without preamble. "I think he's hurt."

"I'm five minutes out," he replied.

"I called Cho. He's on his way."

He thanked her and hung up, dropping his phone onto the passenger seat. He leaned forward, willing time to be on his side. He found the cross street he needed and turned sharply. He could see smoke rising from a car up ahead. He pulled in front of Rigsby's car, noting the crumpled car pressed up behind it as he passed - smoke still dissipating in the air. He left his car parked at an angle and jumped out. He knocked on Rigby's window and pulled the door open, relieved when the man responded to his questions with a groan. A line of blood ran down his face and his wrist was handcuffed to the steering column, but he was alive. "You're going to be all right," Jane patted his shoulder and ran to the house.

The front door wasn't locked and Jane entered quickly, closing the door behind him. He was instantly attracted to a crackling sound. The glow of sparks from a stun gun were visible through a wide door frame. He ventured closer. Lorelei looked up at him, a body laid out beside her on the living room floor. Lennon was bleeding from a gunshot wound on his leg. His wrists and ankles were bound behind him. He was crying and insisting that he didn't know anything.

"Patrick," Lorelei said, surprised.

Lennon muttered relieved thanks at the interruption.

Lorelei stood and approached Jane, who was hovering by the entrance to the room. "I told you, I need to do this on my own," she insisted, gesturing to the injured man.

Jane looked past her to Lennon, uncertainty in his eyes. He pulled himself together and met her gaze. "No, you need my help now. Police are closing in, there's nothing I can do."

"Do they know I'm here?"

"Not yet, but they soon will."

The front door audibly opened behind them and both Jane and Lorelei turned at the sound, ready to flee. Kirkland paused briefly before entering, his demeanor issuing a challenge.

"What are you doing here?" Jane demanded, thoroughly annoyed at his intrusion.

"Cho called for backup, I was nearby."

"You've been following me," Jane accused angrily.

Kirkland shrugged. "And you finally brought me where I wanted to go." He smiled at Lorelei, showing a little too much teeth. "You must be Lorelei Martins. It's nice to finally meet you."

Lorelei eyed him warily. "Who is this creep?" she asked Jane.

"Bob Kirkland," Kirkland replied. "I want to meet Red John."

Lorelei narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh yeah, I've heard of you."

"Have you seen me before?" he asked hopefully.

She shook her head at him. "No," she answered plainly.

"We don't have time for this," Jane pointed out.

Kirkland seemed to see Lennon for the first time. "Oh, what are we torturing this guy about?"

Jane rolled his eyes. "We don't have time for that either." He approached Lennon, crouching down beside him. "Lorelei thinks this is just about her sister, but we both know better, don't we?"

Lennon looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"There were other women from the shelter. Julia was your partner. She found the most vulnerable women and brought them to you at her house."

"This is crazy, I'm a good person!"

"Okay. So you didn't rape them? Murder them? Bind their hands and feet - just like you are now?"

He shook his head as best as he could. "No," he insisted.

"I found some fishing line at the house. Right by the bed."

Kirkland reached into his pocket and pulled out the coil of tied line, holding it up for Lennon to see. Jane smiled and nodded. "Look familiar to you?" he asked pointedly, seeing the recognition in Lennon's eyes.

"No," Lennon repeated, less convincing. He rolled onto his back, his breathing heavy and labored.

Jane sighed and looked sympathetic. He leaned over Lennon, getting back into his line of sight. "Jason. I'm the law, I have to take you in. I can't hurt you. I can't kill you. But she can."

"The law wouldn't stop me," added Kirkland. Jane ignored him.

"It's useless lying to me. But if you don't tell me the truth right now, I'll walk away and leave you with her. She already killed Julia, she won't stop until she has the truth."

Lennon stared blankly for a few moments. Then a smile hovered over his mouth and a low laugh bubbled out of him. He spoke slowly, punctuating each word dramatically. "I.. Work.. For.. Red John."

"Yeah," Jane drew the word out. Kirkland's eyes hardened. Lorelei shook her head in disbelief.

"I don't know why he wanted your sister, Miranda," he told Lorelei. "He knew her boyfriend was abusing her and she was vulnerable. He told me to use Julia to get her to the shelter. Then Julia brought her to me, and I brought her to Red John."

Lorelei remained silent, but came closer. Jane stood up to give her the moment.

"And what did Red John do to her?" prompted Jane.

Lennon laughed and rolled away again. "You know what he did."

"She needs to hear it."

Lennon smiled, baring his teeth. He looked at Lorelei. "Red John killed Miranda."

Lorelei bit her lip. Jane glanced at her. "I'm sorry," he offered.

Lorelei shook her head, clearly affected, but maintained her composure. "Thank you, Patrick." She started to gather her things, placing a gun in her front waistband. As she shrugged her leather jacket into place she paused, acknowledging Jane's stare.

"Tell me," he said.

"Tell you what?" she asked, then glanced at Kirkland who was watching them raptly.

"Red John's name."

She nodded at Lennon. "Ask him. I need to go, stay ahead of the cops." As Jane continued to stare at her, she justified herself. "He'll talk, he's weak!"

"We had an agreement."

"I never made any promises," she scoffed.

Jane flinched as a shot rang out. Kirkland was standing over Lennon. He stared down at him for awhile, then seemed satisfied the man was dead and put his gun away. Jane stepped awkwardly over to him.

"What was that for?"

Kirkland nodded at Lorelei. "The lady needs to go. She doesn't need these loose ends causing trouble."

Lorelei smiled at him. "Thanks, Bob. Very thoughtful of you."

Kirkland bowed his head. "No trouble. About Red John?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Do you have a way I can reach you? You know, if something comes up?"

"Oh, uh, do you have a card?" Kirkland pulled out his wallet and handed one out to her. "Thanks, I'll text you as soon as I'm away." She shouldered her bag and looked back at him. "Could you get the door for me?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course." He hopped past her and walked purposely toward the front door.

As soon as his back was turned, Lorelei pulled out her gun and aimed it towards him. As Jane watched, immobile with shock, she emptied the clip into Kirkland's back. He jerked and danced as the bullets ripped into his body. He slumped to the ground, his eyes slack, blood pooling beneath him, soaking into the cracks of the floor and collecting against the edge of the throw rug.

Lorelei replaced the gun at her waist. "That should put me in Red John's good graces," she commented idly. "Kirkland was starting to be a nuisance. Thanks, Patrick." Jane blinked slowly and turned to her, still in shock. She chuckled. "Oh," she exclaimed. "I have something for you." She dug into her bag and pulled out a crisp white envelope. It had his name printed on it.

"What's this?" he asked, finding his voice. He turned it over and saw a red smiley face on the back, in place of a seal. He recoiled.

"It's from Red John. Maybe it will answer some questions."

He stuffed it in his pocket and let his hand drop, his mind starting to go into overdrive. "What will you do? You can't just kill him. Surely he knows what you've been doing?"

"He's got weaknesses. He can die. I just need to pick my moment."

"Tell me who he is, I can help you."

"We'll see." She paused. "You've already helped me, Patrick. I won't forget."

xxxxxxxxxx

It was a couple of hours before Jane was released from the crime scene. Lorelei had gotten away clean, but Jane had merely gone outside - away from cooling dead bodies - and waited for the inevitable crap storm. He got Rigsby out of the handcuffs and kept him talking as they waited for paramedics. He didn't need to wait long. Jane called Lisbon and let her know the basics of what happened. He encouraged her to try to get some sleep.

Once Cho arrived Jane was kept busy with interviews and forced to undergo forensics testing to help corroborate his side of the story. He reminded himself many times during the process that he was doing it for Teresa. She would never let him get away with leaving this particular crime scene without giving a witness report.

The sun was rising as he drove home. He stopped for coffee and tea on the way. The envelope from Red John was burning a hole in his pocket. He knew it would still be some time before he could sleep. He called Teresa when he was leaving the drive though, glad to hear the sleep in her voice. He wished he could have let her rest, but also knew she wouldn't forgive him if he withheld this evidence from her. It wouldn't wait.

The sun was warm on his back as he crossed the parking lot holding two drink cups. He paused to appreciate it, soaking it in. As he walked up the steps of Lisbon's front porch, he acted on impulse and rang the doorbell. A short time later the door opened revealing a very confused Lisbon. She was wearing lounge pants and a large t-shirt. "Did you forget your key?" she asked.

He made no move to enter the house. "No. I brought you coffee."

"Real coffee?"

"Yes, fully caffeinated, just the way you like it."

"What's going on?"

"It's a beautiful day, you want to sit out here?"

Lisbon came outside and took the drink. "Yeah." She cupped the beverage and smelled deeply before taking a sip. "Thanks, Patrick."

"My pleasure," he replied, watching her adoringly. He helped her sit down on the top step, then sat next to her, his elbows resting on his knees.

Lisbon threaded one arm through his and leaned into him. "Crazy night. You okay?"

He nodded. "I think so." He pulled out the envelope. "Just one more order of business. A note from Red John." He showed it to her before ripping it open neatly.

She tensed and looked around. "You sure you want to do that out here?"

He shrugged. He was already reading, holding it so Teresa could also see it. The note was on a half sheet of elegant stationery, the letters perfectly formed and spaced in neat print.

_Dear Patrick,_

_The game grows tiresome. You and Teresa look far too cozy together. I fear that you are not taking me seriously._

_Allow me to demonstrate something to you. I will give you five names. One of them is my own identity. I tell you this not because it's new information for you, but because I know you already know these names. I know everything you have been up to, and I have been lenient. But if you research any of these men, or make any moves to determine which one is me, the game will be over. I would ensure that Teresa has the best possible care leading up to the birth of your son. I make no guarantees after that point._

_Gale Bertram, Raymond Haffner, Reede Smith, Thomas McAllister, Brett Partridge._

_"Then they followed  
Where the vision led,  
And saw their sleeping child  
Among tigers wild." _

It was signed with a familiar red smiley face.

Lisbon finished reading and looked up at Jane, concern and worry on her face. When her eyes moved from the paper Jane crumpled it up fiercely in his fist, glaring at it angrily. Lisbon could feel his muscles tensed against her.

"Let's go inside," he half growled, half whispered, struggling to get the words out.


	19. Chapter 19

Lisbon needed no further prompting to get to the relative safety of the indoors. Despite Jane voicing the idea, Lisbon had to practically drag him inside. He sat on the floor in her entryway, hand clenched around the note, emotions on his face shifting between shock and anger. Lisbon went to the kitchen and filled the kettle. When she came back out with a cup of tea, Jane had managed to move to the couch. He was sitting wrapped up in a thick blanket, his face hidden. His hands were free and she placed the tea cup there, his fingers closing around the cup and saucer by muscle memory. He sighed as the steam wafted up.

Lisbon started pacing in front of him. "He got the names right, didn't he?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"But it can't be Ray," she insisted hopefully, stopping to look at him.

He peeked out from under the blanket. "He has ties to Visualize. And until recently he was in the thick of it at the CBI. He had access to a lot of inside information."

"But he moved out on his own. He lost that access."

"He wouldn't have lost his contacts. Now he can spy discretely. And didn't he try to get you to go with him?"

She shook her head, dismissing the train of thought as she started pacing again. "But Reede Smith - Kirkland vetted him. He's one of the good guys."

"He's the one who let it slip you were pregnant. It was a test. He was shady from the start. No surprise he fooled Kirkland, but he also fooled you. That's why he's on the list."

She squeezed her eyes shut.

"No comment on the others?" queried Jane.

She sat heavily next to him. "Nope, those are creepy guys. Jane? What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to finish this delightful cup of tea, then I'll make us some breakfast."

"Jane. You know what I mean."

He nodded. "Red John is currently holding all the cards. He isn't giving us any wiggle room."

"We could talk to the team."

"No."

"Van Pelt could bug their phones or something."

"Definitely no. Lisbon, if we make any misstep he's coming after you. We can't risk it."

"So what? We just sit around waiting for him?"

"We have our birthing class tomorrow."

She huffed. "I don't want to go any more."

"Okay." He sipped his tea. "I didn't want to watch that video anyway. There are other ways to prepare." He sighed. "We know what he wants. We know where this is going."

"But he's not getting our child. We need a plan."

"I've been thinking about that."

"You really think he's going to just sit around and wait for me to have the baby?"

"Lisbon," he was becoming concerned about her rising anger.

"Jane, I'm scared. Not just about Red John. I've never seen you like this before. It's like you don't know what to do next."

He tried a smile. "You in the mood for pie today? I was thinking of trying my hand at pecan."

"Funny," she replied.

"I'm still processing. Give me some time."

She slumped against him, her breathing too fast.

Jane quickly set his cup aside. He put one arm around her to offer support and looked into her face, moving his other hand up and down her arm rhythmically, maintaining the connection with her. "Teresa. Breathe with me, Teresa." His voice was low and calm. "In one, two; out one, two. In one, two; out one, two. We're on the beach. It's a beautiful day. We're far away from here, in Florida. White beaches, clear blue sky. We're walking together on the sand. The waves keep chasing your toes. In and out. In and out. You've solved a puzzle that was eluding me. You're so proud and we're laughing together. We're so happy. It's a perfect day." His voice broke a little.

His hand came to rest on her wrist and Lisbon blinked and turned to look at him. Her breathing was normal again. "Did you just hypnotize me?" she asked calmly.

"It was just a light trance. You were going to hyperventilate."

She took a deep breath. "It was a lovely scene, Jane. Thank you."

He nodded, avoiding her gaze. "I'll go make breakfast." He squeezed her shoulder and got up carefully, dropping the blanket behind him on the couch. He took his tea with him to the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Parsen looked down at her clipboard and clicked her tongue. "I really don't like these numbers." She looked up at Teresa. "Has something happened since your last visit? Anything that's causing you stress?"

Lisbon snorted and glanced at Jane. "That's a bit of an understatement."

The doctor lowered her notes and gave Lisbon her full attention. "Care to elaborate?"

As Lisbon struggled to start the conversation, Jane spoke up. "It's to do with work."

Dr. Parsen looked confused. Lisbon clarified, sharing the details she and Jane had agreed on. "I'm not going into the office, but as I mentioned before, sometimes the work follows you home. There's an ongoing case, my team has been working it for years. A serial killer. We're getting close, and the perp knows it. He's making threats."

"Do you feel safe in your own home?"

Lisbon shook her head and lowered her eyes. "Not always." She rubbed her belly absently.

"But you're law enforcement. Surely there are protective measures you can take."

"We're doing everything we can," Jane assured her.

The doctor expelled a quick breath. "I'm not sure what to say. Most cases I come across are related to abuse within the home, not from serial killers. I can recommend some medication, but I'm not sure how much it will help. Controlling your environment would be more useful. I'm going to have to put you on bed rest."

Lisbon closed her eyes. "Six more weeks," she breathed.

"We'll have to monitor you closely," Dr. Parsen continued. "If your blood pressure doesn't improve, we may have to induce early."

Lisbon paled and took a deep cleansing breath. Jane went to her and smoothed her hair, creating a small bubble of safety within his arms. He murmured soothingly in her ear. She visibly relaxed and he stepped back, staying close by. The doctor was looking at Lisbon curiously. She seemed aware of her surroundings, but wasn't reacting to them.

"What did you do to her?" she asked.

"It's a light trance. I have her permission, but I don't think she realizes how often I do it. It's been a rough week."

"Some women use hypnotism to control pain during birth, but I haven't seen it in other circumstances. How long will she be like that?"

"Any direct stimulus will bring her out, but it's most effective if it's allowed to dissolve on it's own after a few minutes." He tapped his lower lip thoughtfully. "Talking about the birth is currently a panic trigger. The suspect we're after is using it as a way to threaten her."

"That's terrible. Is it possible to leave the situation? Get out of town for awhile?"

"It's not an option, unfortunately. Listen, Lisbon and I both want what's best for the baby - no question about that. But - can I ask you something?"

"I guess so," the doctor replied, straightening.

"I could use your help with something as the due date approaches." He held up a hand to delay her response. "Helping us in any way could be dangerous, but it just might remove this threat against us."

"If I can help, I'd like to, Mr. Jane. What did you have in mind?"

xxxxxxxxxx

The ride home was tense. Lisbon was not pleased at the prospect of bed rest, along with the stress of their situation. She stared gloomily out the window and avoided every attempt at conversation. When they arrived, Jane opened the front door and guided Lisbon through with his hand at her back.

"Would you like to set up in bed or on the couch?" he asked, but she was already disappearing up the stairs. "Bedroom it is," he said to himself. He started some water boiling for tea, then followed her up with an armload of pillows gleaned from the couch. When he entered the bedroom the lights were off and she was turned away from him, burrowed into the blankets and pillows that were already there. He managed to tuck a few more pillows around her. She didn't offer any reaction to his presence.

Jane hovered by the foot of the bed. "Would you like to listen to anything?" At her continued silence he asked, "Can I get you anything at all?" He heard the kettle whistling from downstairs and left without comment. A few minutes later he reappeared and set a tea cup on her night stand. He went around the bed and set another cup on his own night stand, then turned on a lamp and sat down on top of the blankets. He took a sip of his tea and settled into his own set of pillows against the headboard.

He opened a book, rustling the pages for attention. He began to read out loud. "'Aalto. Adair. Alun. Arledge. Arnav. Arno. Bach. Banks. Barbeau.'"

Lisbon lifted her head, barely visible among the pillows. "What are you reading?" She sounded more disgruntled than curious.

"Baby names. 'Beach. Beckett. Birney. Blackwell. Bolivar.'"

"What kind of baby name book is that?"

"Is there more than one kind? It's sorted into lists. These are all names that are related to water," replied Jane. "'Bradman. Brooks.'"

"'Bradman?'" Lisbon snorted.

"Yes, it means 'at the wide river'. It's English. 'Carlow. Doolish. Fisk,'" he continued.

A quick hand took the book from his grasp. "'Oceanus. Pacific. Pike,'" Lisbon read, now sitting. "Is this water theme important to you?"

"Pike's not so bad."

"Yes it is," she insisted. She flipped through the book. "Here," she stated victoriously. "All-American names. 'Boston. Colt. Danger.'" Her eyes narrowed. "What the hell? Where are the normal names?"

Jane looked over her shoulder. "I like 'Rowdy'."

"Hell, no." She flipped the pages again. Jane smiled.

xxxxxxxxxx

They set up a secondary resting place on the couch downstairs, where Lisbon could crash during the day. Since it had already become their place to hang out, the main difference in routine was that they no longer left the house. Jane had meals and groceries delivered and he revolved around her during the day as he made sure she had everything she needed to be comfortable and relaxed. At times one of their teammates would come for dinner before taking a shift to watch over them for the night. Jane assured her there was always someone watching.

For the first two days he was able to distract her with baby names. He added a couple more baby name books to the pile which offered more traditional suggestions. When he started to pull out catalogs and discuss the nursery and other baby gear, he could see the trepidation in her eyes.

He grasped her hand and smiled gently. "Grace is still determined to have that baby shower," he reminded her. "It would be good to prepare some things. Most women are nesting at this stage, it's normal."

She nodded and swallowed hard. "Just tell me you're working on a plan," she said desperately, trusting that his methods were more appropriate for the situation than her straight forward thoughts.

He met her eyes. "I am," he insisted.

"And you'll tell me?"

"Of course. I just need to work out the kinks first. Half of it is figuring out who we can trust."

"You really think we can do it? Have a future after this?"

Jane's eyes hardened with resolve. "Yes. We will."

xxxxxxxxxx

After a couple of weeks being cooped up, Lisbon was actually looking forward to the baby shower that evening. Van Pelt insisted it would be an informal affair - primarily a chance to catch up with coworkers, open house style. Then she showed up with three large tote boxes of decorations. Lisbon's eyes grew wide.

"I thought you said informal," she accused.

"Just making it festive," Van Pelt assured her while hanging a string of blue pennants in the doorway to the kitchen.

Jane came downstairs and immediately crossed to the stereo. He turned on some music and took in the scene, smiling at Lisbon's unease. "You ladies have everything under control?" he asked playfully.

"Mostly," replied Van Pelt, returning to her totes. "Can you help me hang these?"

"Ooh, twinkle lights," he beamed. "Where are they going?"

"I was thinking of doing an accent on this wall," she gestured.

They made quick work of it and stepped back to admire the effect. Even Lisbon had to admit it transformed the space nicely.

"If that's all, I'm going to head out," said Jane.

Lisbon pouted. "You sure you don't want to stick around?"

"A lot of guys are coming," added Van Pelt.

"I'm going out with Rigsby and Cho. We'll swing by in a couple hours." He leaned down to kiss Lisbon. "No way we're going to miss this," he assured her.

"I guess you've earned a night out," she frowned.

"I'd be equally happy helping you set up, but the guys insisted. Just a quick dinner."

She snorted at his charm, then pulled him back for another kiss. "Have fun."

"You too. I love you."

"Love you," she echoed.

Van Pelt didn't bother to hide her smile as Jane left. Lisbon scowled at her. "Back to work," she instructed.

Van Pelt smiled wider. "Yes, boss."

Twenty minutes later, her apartment was definitely looking festive. Van Pelt checked her phone as a text came in. She frowned. "Um, the person who was supposed to pick up the cupcakes is running late. The bakery is about ten minutes from here, do you mind if I run over there?"

Lisbon's eyes lit up. "Did you order from that Icing place?"

"Yeah." Van Pelt looked at the time and grimaced. "The party starts in half an hour."

"Then you'd better get going."

She looked around and gathered up her purse, then stopped again. "You sure you'll be alright?"

Lisbon gave her a hard stare. "We're going to pretend you didn't just ask me that."

"Sorry. I'll be back."

Lisbon took a deep breath as the door clicked shut. Even with the music playing, the place suddenly felt very quiet and empty. She realized she hadn't truly been alone in her apartment since before she was put on bed rest, and even then it was rare for Jane to go out by himself. She marveled at how quickly she had adjusted to living with another person. Now being alone felt weird.

She stood and stretched, enjoying her freedom. Jane enforced the bed rest expectations much stricter than she agreed with, but she recognized his own need for stability and control during this time. He more than made up for it by keeping her entertained and fed. Thankfully, he also knew when to back off and give her fifteen minutes, or draw a bath for her which proved to be relaxing both physically and mentally - especially when he joined her.

She smiled at her thoughts and ambled around the room, straightening up some of the details Van Pelt hadn't had time to deal with. She hummed along to the music and had her back turned to the door when she heard it open. She frowned and turned. She wasn't expecting guests yet.

Her heart skipped a beat as she saw the brown haired petite woman standing there. She had only seen her in pictures. "Lorelei?" she asked uncertainly.

Lorelei smiled. "Teresa," she stated. "Nice to finally meet you." She took a few steps into the room and paused to casually check out the decorations. "Am I early for the party?" A knife flashed in her hand. Teresa sidestepped towards her closest concealed weapon, but Lorelei seemed to read her intentions and moved toward her, blocking her route. "I just want to talk," she said. She looked Teresa up and down. "Wow, you look about ready to pop."

Lisbon crossed her arms and glared at her with a confidence she didn't quite feel. "That's really what you want to talk about?"

Lorelei smiled and circled her like a hunter toying with it's prey, though she gave her a wide berth. "Oh, it would be my pleasure to cut you up a little. Red John is fixated on you and Patrick, he won't talk about anything else. He defiled my sister like garbage, but you are a goddess to him. And for what? Because you shared Patrick's bed? Like your baby will one day rule the world?" She paused to breathe, calming herself. "No, if I harmed his precious Teresa I would be as good as dead."

"What are you doing here?" Lisbon demanded, her heart rate increasing.

The crack of a gunshot made both women jump. The shot went wide and lodged into the wall behind Lorelei. They turned to see a hooded figure stalking down the stairs, her gun trained on Lorelei. She paused to cock it and aim it dramatically at the slight woman. Lorelei's eyes were wide and she held up her hands defensively.

"Good one, Teresa. I didn't know you had a bad ass bodyguard."

"Me either," Lisbon muttered.

The wielder of the gun gestured with it towards the door. Lorelei took two steps backward. Her eyes were wild. "He's losing patience," she called out. "He's going to act on his threat."

The shooter advanced down the stairs and Lorelei ran. The figure followed her flight, stopping at the door to ensure she was truly gone.

Teresa was alert with adrenaline and too many questions. A cramp in her abdomen made her lean over in pain. The shooter turned back to her and lowered her hood.

"Teresa?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

Lisbon glanced up at the familiar voice. "Madeleine?" she gasped. "I thought you were dead."

"Slight exaggeration. Patrick tracked me down about a month ago." Hightower came up and knelt down beside her.

"You been hiding out in my spare room all this time?" she asked, then put her hand on her stomach as it tensed again painfully.

"No, your parking lot. Patrick wanted me closer for the party. What's wrong?"

"It hurts," she bit out.

"Is it constant or does it come and go?"

Her face screwed up in pain. "Comes and goes."

"Sounds like labor. Can you call yourself an ambulance? I can't break cover."

Teresa nodded.

Hightower grabbed Lisbon's phone with a gloved hand and dialed 9-1-1 for her, holding it to her ear. After Lisbon provided the pertinent information, Hightower guided her to the couch. "Keep breathing," she advised. "I'll be outside, I'll call Patrick for you. Van Pelt will be here soon. Breathe," she said again and went in the direction of the back door.

Lisbon took a deep breath and imagined one of Jane's relaxing scenarios. She could hear sirens in the distance and Van Pelt's footsteps on her patio.

Events jumbled together in the haze of pain and panic. Van Pelt hysterical. Ambulance, hospital, gurneys and wheel chairs. Doctors, so many questions, everyone talking a little too loud. Oxygen, needles, and tests. Jane. She grasped his hand, a source of calm in the chaos. His soulful eyes bored into her and he whispered in her ear. Whatever happened, everything would be okay.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey there, Dad!" Rigsby emphasized the title as he rounded the corner in the Mother's wing of the hospital and caught sight of Jane. "How's the little tyke?"

Jane smiled tightly. "Just fine. He's sleeping with his mother."

Rigsby's brow furrowed in confusion. "What are you doing in the hallway?"

"Waiting to check in with you."

Rigsby looked past him. Van Pelt was by Lisbon's door, gathering her things . "Isn't that Van Pelt's job?"

"Sure, but I'm going out with her."

"You're leaving?" he asked, incredulous.

"Not for long." Jane sighed. "I need some fresh air. Several people decided this was a good time and place to bring baby gifts since the baby shower was disrupted. No one is allowed in there, by the way," he indicated the door to Lisbon's room. "Only the approved nurses." Van Pelt handed Rigsby a list. "Anyway, I have a car load of stuff. I'm just going to drop it at home and pick up some things. We didn't exactly have time to grab a go bag. I'll be back soon."

Rigsby noticed the car seat loaded with blankets on the floor next to him. "Oh, that's a really great seat. I have one for Ben."

"Easy to install, I hope?"

"Yeah, I can help you later if you need it."

"Thanks, Rigsby. Remember, just let her rest."

"Yeah, will do."

Jane waited patiently as Van Pelt went over the rest of the details and officially passed guard duty to him.

"You ready, Jane?" she asked as Rigsby settled into the chair.

He nodded and lifted the car seat. Jane waved goodbye as they passed the nurses station. The automated doors to the hospital wing opened slowly and Jane and Van Pelt approached them. As Jane neared the threshold, an alarm sounded. A young nurse hurried to intercept them.

"Sorry, guys. It's been going off all day. Not sure what's going on. I'm afraid I'll have to check your car seat, Mr. Jane."

"Of course, Leesa," he replied, changing direction and swinging the car seat towards her. He held it out as she rifled through the blankets. "You ladies have been so helpful," he observed. "When I come back, I'll bring in some donuts for you all. What's your favorite kind? No - don't tell me." He observed her carefully as she looked at him, amused. "Cream filled long john."

"Close, I prefer jelly."

He snapped his fingers and rested his hand on her shoulder, tapping it twice. "Of course. Much more refined taste. Jelly you shall have."

She blushed and stepped back. "Thanks, you're good to go. Take care, Mr. Jane."

"Thanks, Leesa. I'll be back soon," he replied as he swung back towards the door. "With donuts!" he added.

Van Pelt smiled and matched his stride to walk with him. "Lisbon's in good hands," she observed.

"Yeah," Jane said tiredly. "She is."

They walked together to the parking garage. Van Pelt hesitated as they got to the entrance and needed to go two different directions. "You sure you don't want me to come with you to Lisbon's place?"

"No, Grace," Jane waved her off. "You've been invaluable today, but you're exhausted. Go home, take that hot shower you've been fantasizing about. Get your sleep. We're going to need you back in top shape for your next shift."

"I am very tired," she agreed. Then she surprised him by stepping in for a hug. "Congrats, Dad," she whispered.

"Thanks." Jane smiled tiredly. "I'll see you later, Grace."

She stepped back and smiled, then waved and went her own way.

Jane watched her go, then walked briskly to his car and snapped the car seat into a base he had already installed. He removed some of the blankets and set them aside. He started the car and turned the radio on, playing smooth jazz in the background. He pulled out his phone and glanced around the garage to make sure he was unobserved. He carefully pushed some buttons and held the phone to his ear.

He spoke with quiet intensity into the phone. "I have him. Where do I go?"

A single cry issued from the backseat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **shout out to nameberry.com for baby name lists


	20. Chapter 20

Jane pulled up outside of a large house on a dead end street. The neighborhood was a new development with some empty lots, and the nearby houses were all empty and dark. A lone street light shone down on his car, no other vehicles were visible. A dim porch light was the only sign that he was at the right place. He turned off the engine and sat in the dark for a couple minutes. A tiny cry came from the back seat, breaking him from his thoughts.

Jane got out of the car and opened the back door. He leaned over the car seat and selected a blanket to drape over the canopy. The opposite door opened noisily and his head whipped up. Lorelei leaned in at him. In the crude light he could see she had a split lip and a black eye. She smiled.

"He doing okay?" she asked, indicating the baby seat. She almost sounded genuine.

He picked up a bag and slung it over one shoulder. "He's fine," he said gently, then turned harsh. "No thanks to you. I told you to stay away from Lisbon. This was not the plan."

"I was trying to help you," she whispered tersely. "He was going to come for her."

"He made the consequences very clear," insisted Jane. "He had no cause to breach the agreement."

"We're talking about Red John," Lorelei reminded him. "He didn't need a reason. He wants that baby, and he didn't think you would hold up your end."

"More like he wanted to control the situation and watch the emotional fallout."

She blinked. "Sure, that too." Her eyes flickered to the covered seat. "Can I see him?"

"No." He unlatched the seat from the base. "Why did you return to Red John? You had to know he would punish you."

She shook her head. "He wasn't happy, but my actions got the baby here early."

"You got lucky. Premature babies usually need more care." He looked up at the house. "He's really in there?"

"He was when I came out. I don't know what he's planning. Don't do anything stupid."

He looked at the car seat sadly. "Too late." Jane hefted the seat out of the car and held it awkwardly to the side as he walked around to join Lorelei. "Let's get this show on the road."

xxxxxxxxxx

They entered the house together. Lorelei held back as Jane took in the layout of the house. Light spilled into the living room straight ahead. It was sparsely furnished with a couple of couches. From the entry an empty space opened on the right, and a dark hallway was down a short ways on the left. There were blackout curtains at all the windows. As Jane quietly approached the light, he could see that the living room opened directly into the kitchen, the source of the light. A man stood by the kitchen island next to a woman who was seated on a bar stool. He walked to the far couch and set the car seat and diaper bag down beside it, close to the kitchen. Lorelei stopped by the hallway.

The man spoke first. He was medium height and clean cut, wearing a suit and tie. It almost looked casual on him, the fit just a little loose. He gestured to the woman. "This is Miriam. She's here for the baby."

Miriam had curly hair just past her shoulders and a kind face. Jane ignored her. "You work for Red John," he addressed the man.

He glanced sideways, an amused smile pulling at his lips. "Yeah," he finally conceded. He indicated the woman. "We both do."

"You work closely with him. You're his fixer."

"Sometimes. I do what he tells me to do."

"You work in law enforcement."

The man was getting annoyed. "Geez, yeah. I'm a detective with SAC PD, Oscar Cordero. Can we get on with it?"

Jane smiled, his eyes hard. "I won't give this baby to anyone but Red John."

Cordero rolled his eyes. Jane crouched down by the car seat. As he turned he noticed Lorelei disappear down the hallway. He unbuckled the straps. When he stood he was cradling a small blanket-wrapped bundle. He draped another blanket from his shoulder and covered the sleeping baby's face. He peeked under the blanket and smiled. "You forget how little they are," he observed.

"I heard he was premature," ventured Miriam.

"36 weeks. We were lucky. He's small, but pretty much perfect."

"I have a lot of experience with babies, I can ensure the very best care for him."

He ignored her and turned as he heard approaching footsteps. Bertram entered the room and stood menacingly at the end of the other couch a few feet away. "Hey, Jane," he tried to say casually.

"Bertram," Jane acknowledged.

"You don't seem surprised to see me."

"No."

"I hear you're having an issue with the proceedings?"

"I haven't been told any proceedings," Jane pointed out, swaying and patting the baby instinctively.

"Let's not be difficult, Patrick. Your very presence here suggests your willingness to cooperate."

"Red John said he wanted this child. I don't see Red John here." Bertram got a certain evil gleam in his eye, but Jane cut him off before he could speak. "I know you're not in charge, Gale. You gave it all away at the poker game. You avoided playing at the first table, then you started losing again when the tables were combined. You changed your tells, you didn't want to risk offending your 'boss'."

Bertram frowned. "Is that so?"

Lorelei wandered back into the room followed by Smith and Partridge. Lorelei stood in the kitchen while the men flanked Bertram. Jane peered past them at the hallway.

"You guys having a party?" Partridge sneered at him, and Jane shifted his hold on the baby. "I thought this would be a masquerade affair. I mean, Red John told me your names, it's no surprise. Still..."

"This is the end game, Mr. Jane," said Smith.

"You will either join us," Bertram added, "Or die."

"That's crude," admonished Jane.

"It's the truth," Partridge spit out. "So hand over the baby. Miriam will take him somewhere safe and we can get down to the details."

Jane looked at them evenly, then back to the hallway, still patting the baby. "Who else is back there?" he asked. Then he darted past them on the other side of the couch, catching them off guard. Smith followed him, catching up quickly. Jane made it to the opening of the hall, then backed up into Smith when a man in full SWAT gear came at him holding his gun at the ready. His face was covered with a mask under his face guard and Jane saw no recognition in his eyes. The officer gestured to him with his gun, making Jane and Smith stand with the Red John suspects. "Hello," offered Jane, glancing around the room "Where are your buddies?"

Everyone looked uneasy and Bertram tried to exit through the sliding doors on the far end of the room. As soon as he opened the door, another SWAT officer was waiting outside and herded him to rejoin the others. Two more agents in matching SWAT gear entered the room from different points. All the exits were cut off. Jane caught Lorelei's eye and she shook her head at him, eyes wide with uncertainty.

"Calm down, everybody," Cordero called out. "I'm SAC PD, he's FBI, those guys are CBI. We're just having a friendly inter-agency chat here."

"We know who you are," the SWAT lead agent said. He relaxed his stance, trusting his team had them covered. He lowered his head and pushed a button on the walkie talkie on his vest. "The building is secure," he relayed.

Within a couple of minutes, nine more SWAT guys were in the building. Going by their uniforms, there were a total of three teams represented.

"How many cowboys does it take to wrangle seven people?" asked Jane.

"What is going on?" demanded Bertram.

"We've been instructed to take you in," informed the original SWAT agent.

"On what grounds?"

"Collaboration with the serial killer, Red John."

"But he was here! Did you let him go, or is he one of you?" Lorelei piped up.

"Save your testimony for the detectives," said one of the new guys as Bertram glared at her. One of the SWAT teams moved in with hand cuffs and started making arrests. Their uniforms were labeled "SHERIFF".

One of the men approached Jane. The original SWAT agent was still nearby and took point. "Sir, we need to take the baby." Jane ignored the statement and moved the bundle to his shoulder, still covered by the blanket. "Please don't make this difficult, the baby can't go with you."

Jane straightened and rubbed the baby's back. "I can't do that."

"The baby, sir. Do it now."

"I've heard there are all sorts of crooked cops out there these days. How do I know I can trust you?"

The agent changed his tactics. "I can assure you I'm the real deal. We have excellent child care options in place, sir. What's the baby's name?"

Jane cuddled the baby to his neck, then removed the blanket with a flourish. "Tiger Bait." He tossed the baby gently to the second agent who hadn't spoken. The man caught it roughly and looked at it. The doll was beautiful and lifelike, even moving rhythmically like it was breathing. But the hands were posed just so and on close inspection it was clear that it wasn't the real deal. "Creepy, isn't it? At least it doesn't mess it's diapers." Jane grinned at the agents and put his hands in his pockets.

The SWAT agent dropped it on the ground and stomped on it. A sound box inside the doll made a crying noise at the impact. Miriam looked on, horrified. The agent glared at Jane coldly. Jane met his gaze, unflinching. "Now we're getting somewhere," he said quietly.

"You're a fool," Smith told him gravely.

"You've just killed Lisbon," added Partridge.

"Only if you can find her," said Jane, still starting intently at the SWAT member. The man broke eye contact by jerking Jane around and putting handcuffs on him. Jane's smile faded as he looked around and considered the seriousness of the situation. The people he knew were working with Red John were now out of commission, but he was certain the SWAT uniforms were disguising more threats. It was quite possible that he was being held by none other than Red John himself. He started to resist as the man pushed him towards the door.

Before they got far, their path was blocked by more SWAT. Their vests were labeled FBI and they meant business. "Everybody back it up!" the lead man bellowed.

"We've got this situation under control," one of the SHERIFF agents insisted.

"I said everybody," enunciated the FBI agent. One of his teammates turned his gun on the protester.

"Who put you in charge?" someone else asked, chaos threatening to build.

A large black man strode in from the hallway, followed by Agent Darcy who matched his confidence stride for stride. They both wore bullet proof vests over their suits. "May I have your attention, please? It looks like we have too many cooks in the kitchen. I am FBI supervisory agent Dennis Abbott. I am here from the Austin, Texas, office. The bureau sent me to California to investigate a massive criminal conspiracy. My SWAT team has been vetted and is from out of state. As much as I'd like to trust you all, right now I must insist you all back it on up and comply, right now."

His tone left little room for dissent and the large group crowded together, allowing themselves to be corralled as the FBI SWAT team surrounded them. Jane took the opportunity to get some distance from his handler and stay on the edges of the group, eyeing everyone warily.

Abbott conferred quietly with Darcy and they looked in Jane's direction, Darcy pointing him out. "Patrick Jane," declared Abbott, motioning him forward. "A word, please."

Jane looked around casually and sidestepped away from the group. His hands were still fastened behind him. He sauntered over to them. "Darcy. Abbott." He acknowledged. They were standing far enough away from the main group to have a private conversation.

"Mr. Jane," started Abbott. "What's with the SWAT convention?"

"Confusion and firepower. I told you Red John has been keeping close tabs on me. He prepared for this eventuality. I hope your guys are ready. Appearances are deceiving."

"They'll do their jobs." He shifted and changed the line of conversation. "Since you reached out to me and insisted I needed to get my butt in gear and proposed all these shenanigans, I've done my research on you." Jane nodded his approval. "It seems you could be a great asset to us. But maybe you can clear one thing up for me."

"I can try."

"Why does Agent Darcy think you're working for the wrong side?"

Darcy had her arms crossed and was glaring at Jane. Jane grinned and licked his lips. "Ah, well, things got a bit conspiracy theory for awhile. I killed someone who claimed to be Red John, then it turned out he wasn't. I was acquitted for the crime, but I didn't want the FBI poking around. I could have handled that better. Agent Darcy made some very intriguing leaps with her logic. I tried to dissuade her, but she made her mind up."

"You did a cold reading on me and then insulted every insecurity I thought I put behind me," she pointed out angrily.

"Yeah, okay, I introduced some bad blood there. Still not sure how that makes me an accomplice to Red John. But what I do know," he added hastily over her protests, "Red John is very alive and he is one of those men wearing a SWAT uniform. One that says "Sheriff". The men in the matching uniforms most certainly work for him, possibly some others too. And everyone wearing hand cuffs are his accomplices also." He turned to Abbott. "You clean up this mess, you are well on your way with your investigation."

"And you've wrapped it up nicely in a bow for me, haven't you?"

"Yes, and if you've truly done your research, you know why."

"Lisbon," said Darcy, her lips pinched together solemnly. "I heard that was your baby."

"Red John wants to break us apart and take our baby. I can't let that happen. He's here, Abbott, I know it."

"You know his identity?"

"Yes."

Abbott peered into his face. "You gonna tell me?" He could see the struggle Jane was going through. "I was given this job, and I'm going to follow through. You either trust me or you don't, but I can't act without that information. I can't have you pointing fingers at just anyone once we get going here."

He sighed shakily. "Thomas McAllister. He's the sheriff in Napa County."

"Anyone who can corroborate?"

"Take your pick. Anyone in hand cuffs. Lorelei for sure. When it comes to the dirty cops, he probably masks his true self."

"Okay. Now the way I see it," Abbott said to Darcy, "we have more to gain by taking these men in than by letting them go. You good with that?" She nodded. "Alright, get those cuffs off him," he gestured to Jane.

Darcy reached into her pocket and pulled out a key. Jane turned his back and she efficiently opened the cuffs. "I never thought I'd see the day you actually gave up Red John."

Jane rubbed his wrists, avoiding meeting her gaze. "It's not about my revenge anymore. It's about my future."

Abbott conferred briefly with his lead SWAT agent, then clapped his hands for attention. "Right, we're going to move this conversation somewhere more comfortable and organized. Agent Darcy is coming around with a bag. After you surrender your weapons, you will remove your helmet, state your name, and have your hands secured. Let's keep this orderly, people."

Starting with the men in uniform, Darcy and one of the FBI SWAT agents made it through half of the group without any trouble. Several of the men seemed to be taking cues from someone else, their eyes shifting as they waited. There were three more SWAT guys and the already subdued Red John collaborators left. Jane recognized the stance of the next man and tensed in anticipation. As soon as he removed his helmet and mask, McAllister was staring Jane in the eyes, a self satisfied smile on his face. "I'm Sheriff McAllister, Napa County."

Jane smiled back coldly as Abbott leaned in. "That the guy?" asked Abbott.

"That's the guy," Jane confirmed.

McAllister didn't offer his hands to be zip tied like those before him. His stance offered a challenge. "What lies have you been telling about me, Patrick?"

"No lies."

The FBI agent tried to pull McAllister's arms behind him, but he shrugged him off. "You're just going to let them arrest me? This is not the ending you wanted. This was our game," he told Jane angrily.

Jane gestured to the room at large. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy this. You went all out on this costume party." His eyes darkened. "It's not a game I asked to play."

"No, but you played it very well nonetheless." He grew contemplative. "You were fun, challenging. Thank you."

"You're an evil, sexually perverted sociopath with pathetic delusions of grandeur. I'll be glad to see the back of you."

McAllister bristled with anger and the FBI agent reached out to control him more forcefully. The agent stopped when he heard the distinctive sound of a gun being cocked. He turned. Bertram was free of his bonds and aiming his gun at the agent. Following his lead, Smith, Partridge, and Cordero were suddenly all free and pulling their firearms. The two remaining SWAT agents lifted their weapons in support of McAllister also. The energy of the room shifted as the FBI team aimed their own guns in response to the threat.

"What the hell? I thought they were already secure?" said Abbott.

"They were. By Red John's men."

"Why are you still defending him?" Lorelei spoke up. She was also free of her cuffs. "He's just a man, he's not worthy of the power you give him."

McAllister turned to address her. "I built a secret empire. I control the lives of thousands of people. My word is life and death. You let him turn you?"

She took a step closer to him. "Patrick didn't need to turn me. You did that. You killed my sister."

"Her death brought you to your full reality."

A tear trailed down her cheek. "I loved her," she whispered.

He sighed. "I should have killed you ages ago."

She pulled out a knife and rushed at him without warning, yelling a battle cry. Red John had surrendered his guns, but he reached down and pulled a long blade out of his boot.

"Get clear!" Abbott yelled.

Darcy and the FBI agent dove for cover as Lorelei clashed with Red John and gunfire erupted around them.

It felt like ages later that a cease fire was called and Jane pulled his hands off his ears and straightened. He had taken cover in the hallway, and now came out to survey the damage. Someone was yelling for a medic and Abbott was on the phone, speaking urgently to whoever was on the other end. Paramedics most likely. The group of hand cuffed SWAT agents had a few people down, but they hadn't been targeted and they were wearing protective gear. Nothing lethal there. His eyes roved over the rest of the crowd. Smith was nursing a wound on his side, an Agent covering him. Bertram and the rest of them hadn't been so lucky. They all laid unmoving, their blood mixing together in a spreading pool beneath them. Jane skittered past the sight.

Darcy and the SWAT agent who had shielded her were getting off the floor, unharmed. The remaining SWAT agents who had supported Red John were on the ground, injured or worse. Lorelei was dead, the long knife through her heart. He blinked away, turning to the man opposite her.

McAllister lay on the ground, eyes wide and blinking in fear. Blood was seeping from several bullet wounds to his chest, a line of blood trickled out of his mouth down his chin. He made a wheezing sound as he struggled to breathe. His gaze found Patrick's and they looked at each other for a time. Everyone was occupied, paying them no mind. Jane put his hands in his pockets and leaned over Red John.

"This is the ending I wanted. Where your arrogance got you killed. Did you think you were bullet proof?" Jane scoffed. "High velocity rounds will cut through anything. But you know that, don't you? Being a hunter and all. Should have thought of that before you tangled with a Special Weapons unit." Red John blinked at him, wordless from his injuries. "How does it feel, drowning in your own blood? You try to suck in air, but the blood sticks in your throat and bubbles out." Red John coughed, more blood came from his mouth as his throat gurgled. Jane knelt down next to him. "I want you to blink once for 'no' and twice for 'yes'." Jane started to breathe heavily as he got emotional. "Are you sorry that you killed my wife Angela and my daughter Charlotte?" Two blinks. "Good. Good. Are you afraid to die?" Two blinks again. "Good." Jane moved one knee onto Red John's chest and started to apply pressure.

"Get him out of there!" yelled Abbott.

Strong arms tugged on Jane. He started to fight, but then he closed his eyes and let them pull him away. When he was upright he looked back at Red John. With a final breath his chest stopped moving. His head slumped to an unnatural angle and his eyes were flat and unseeing. Jane let out a long breath and turned as Abbott approached him.

"What were you doing?"

"He wasn't going to survive those injuries."

"Oh, so you're a medical expert now?"

Jane shrugged and straightened his suit. The room was starting to empty as the paramedics and prisoner transport arrived. Jane pulled out his phone and wandered to a quiet corner. His breathing was ragged as he dialed. "It's over. It's done. I just want you to know I'm okay. Keep breathing, Lisbon. Keep that bun in the oven. I'll join you as soon as I can. I love you."

Abbott joined Jane as he put his phone away. They observed the proceedings together.

"Do things usually get this messy when you're involved?" ventured Abbott.

"Not very often."

"Was, uh - was that your baby over there?"

Jane chuckled. "Yeah."

"It freaked me out when I noticed it. What's the story there?"

"Red John wanted a baby, I brought him one."

Abbott chuckled with him. "You pull a lot of crap, don't you?"

"It gets the job done."

"I'm going to need your statement later."

"Best to arrange that with Agent Cho. He'll know how to reach me."

Abbott nodded. After a pause he continued. "I bet you want to get back to Lisbon. Can I follow you to the hospital, as an escort?"

"Sure."

Abbott looked at him closely. "She's not there, is she?"

He smiled. "No."

Abbott sighed. "Did she even have the baby?"

Jane studied him, then shook his head no. "It was touch and go for awhile, but they stopped labor. The doctor helped falsify the records to give us a cover story. It was the perfect opportunity to bait Red John. Sorry to move up the time line so abruptly."

"No, it's alright. You couldn't control the timing. We got it done."

"Thanks for your help today, Dennis."

Abbott nodded. "Reede Smith is already talking. He says they call this dirty organization the 'Blake Association', whatever nonsense that is."

"Ah, William Blake." A few answers clicked into place. At Abbott's confusion he added, "A poet. It's a long story."

"Anyway, we'll have to shut down the CBI, and other law enforcement agencies will probably be gutted and rebuilt as we sort out the corruption. It's a big job and it will take awhile. Meanwhile some of these dirty cops will likely lash out at you and your team before we can round them all up. You'll want to get out of town for awhile. Allow me to suggest that Austin is a great place to raise a family."

Jane looked at him with a blank expression. "Are you offering me a job?"

"Maybe. Someday. Look me up when you're ready."

"Law enforcement is really more Lisbon's thing," he explained.

"We can explore that angle."

"Based on this?" Jane gestured to the dead bodies still littering the floor.

"I read your file. Your team had an amazing close rate."

"So talk to them."

"I will."

Jane looked down at his blood soaked pants. "I need a change of clothes, and I promised some nurses I would bring them donuts."

"I'm ready when you are. I'll make sure you get safely to the hospital, but I'll give you your space. Someone from your team can take it from there?"

Jane nodded and watched grimly as the paramedics covered Red John's body with a white plastic sheet. "Let's go."


	21. Chapter 21

**4 months later…**

Lisbon left the car in short term parking and jogged into the airport. She double checked the information on her phone and found her way to the right baggage claim. She saw her friends before they saw her.

Rigsby and Van Pelt were standing close to each other, facing the luggage conveyor belt. Van Pelt leaned in to tell him something, and Rigsby put his arm around her comfortably, leaning down to bring his ear closer to her. He turned his head and they smiled at each other before sharing a quick kiss. They were so enamored with each other, they didn't notice Lisbon approach. She stood a couple feet behind them and crossed her arms, prepared to play the part of the disapproving boss. She cleared her throat and they turned to look at her. They broke out in matching grins and Lisbon couldn't help but smile back, losing the act. Van Pelt stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. Rigsby put an arm around them both.

"Lisbon, it's so good to see you," she pulled back. "Wait, are you keeping your name?"

"Yeah. I thought about changing it, but it's too weird. I already added one Jane to the world. I figured I could stay Lisbon."

"Makes sense. You look great, by the way."

"Thanks."

Rigsby looked around. "Is it just you then? Picking us up I mean?"

"Yeah, Jane is overseeing preparations for the dinner. We'll go straight to the hotel."

"Sure," he replied agreeably.

"Did you check any bags?"

"Just one." He turned back to the conveyor. "And there it goes!" He strode away to chase it down.

Lisbon smiled at Van Pelt. "So, what's your story? Last I knew, he was still with Sarah."

She grimaced briefly. "After our team spent that week hiding out together after Red John went down, she had a hard time letting him back in. I think she didn't realize how dangerous the job can be. They took a break, but she started seeing someone else. They still respect each other - Wayne shares custody of Ben. But that week…" She smiled gently in remembrance. "We spent that week watching you and Jane being in love."

"You mean you watched us argue and complain," Lisbon scoffed. It was rough."

"It was a hard situation," she conceded. "Hightower's hideout wasn't designed for so many people, we all got a bit grumpy. But we could still see how much you cared for each other. Anyway, I guess it inspired both of us. Wayne made his move pretty quickly and I couldn't find any reason to deny him. Life is too short." She held out her hand and Lisbon grabbed it for a closer look when she noticed the sparkling ring. "We wanted to let you guys know, but there was no way to reach you. When Jane called, we figured we could wait two more weeks to tell you in person."

Lisbon released her hand. "I'm really happy for you guys. I'm glad you're going for it."

"Thanks. So what brought you to Austin?"

"I'm not sure. We've only been here a couple of days." At Van Pelt's incredulous look she explained. "It's hard to have a baby without generating public records. We knew we had to keep moving, so we went to visit my brothers. It was risky, but I was hormonal and exhausted and Jane went with it. Blake threatened us after a couple of weeks. After we dealt with that, Jane bought an Airstream trailer and we've been on the move ever since. I'm not sure how he chooses where we go, I've learned to roll with it. It has definitely been an adventure. He had a system worked out with Abbott though, so we knew right away after the FBI started the Blake arrests. We stopped at a nice hotel in Florida to celebrate, and Jane proposed there. Then he got out a map and starting making arrangements. We could have been here sooner, but Jane wanted to stop at a casino and we made a weekend of it."

Rigsby came back wheeling a suitcase and the ladies each grabbed a carry on from the floor next to them. They started to walk together to the exit.

"Have you planned any of the wedding yourself?" Van Pelt sounded slightly scandalized at the thought of Jane doing all the work.

"I picked out my dress yesterday." She chuckled. "I actually brought Cho along to help."

Rigsby snorted.

"Seriously? Isn't your family in town?" prodded Van Pelt.

"Sure, but that would have been too much work. Cho gave me straight, honest opinions. We were in and out in a couple hours. He actually found me the perfect dress. Turns out he learned a lot about fashion from his mother." She pointed threateningly at Rigsby. "I didn't tell you that," she stated before leading the way outside.

"Tell me what?" he asked innocently.

xxxxxxxxxx

They pulled up in front of a five star hotel. A valet put their luggage on a cart and left them to go inside as he parked the car. Rigsby and Van Pelt looked up at the high rise building in awe. "Is this where you're getting married?" Grace asked.

"No, Jane found a beautiful location outside of town. A bit rustic, but we'll have it all to ourselves. He put up all the guests here. And the dinner party is here tonight."

"Wow," she breathed as they walked past ornate fountains and into the atrium. The marble accents and sculptures rivaled an art gallery.

"Did you guys want to check in first, or meet up with Jane?"

They shared a look. "We should at least say hello," offered Van Pelt. Rigsby nodded and Lisbon led them down a hallway, Rigsby pulling the luggage cart behind them.

"So, we're having a pre-wedding party?" asked Rigsby.

"I guess. Hard to know what to call it. We're keeping things simple tomorrow, no attendants. So we didn't need a rehearsal. But Jane still wanted to do something tonight. Most of the guests are from out of town. And we've been out of the loop for a long time."

They reached a door labeled "Ballroom B" and Lisbon pushed it open. The room had an expansive ceiling and was paneled in mahogany. Several tables were set with formal dishes and a few workers in uniform were bustling about making final touches to the decorations. Jane stood in the middle of the room supervising the work and bouncing an alert baby boy on his shoulder.

"There are my boys," Lisbon smiled widely as she approached.

Jane turned and grinned at them. "Hey guys!" The baby in his arms cooed and smiled at his mother. Lisbon scooped him up and nuzzled his cheek while Jane hugged Rigsby and Van Pelt. Lisbon settled him in her arms.

"This is David Everett," she introduced. "He was born on November 14, in Cannon River, Washington."

"So cute, can I hold him?" exclaimed Van Pelt. "So much hair!" Lisbon kissed his head and handed him over to her eager friend.

"How'd you end up in Washington? I thought Jane wanted to jump on a plane and head out of the country," asked Rigsby, stroking David's back.

"My doctor axed that idea. I was 37 weeks pregnant and technically on bed rest," she reminded them.

"So after we gave Abbott our final reports, we went north and found a sleepy little town to lay low in," Jane continued the story. "I found a good midwife who was willing to take us on, and we just waited for our little one to decide to join us."

"Well, he seems like a happy guy," commented Van Pelt as she grinned at the baby and he rewarded her with a smile. "I'm glad everything worked out for you guys."

"I'm still tempted to go back there, it was very peaceful. You sure you don't want to apply for that job as Chief of Police?" he asked Lisbon.

Lisbon rolled her eyes, a sign this had come up before. "It will be nice to have a change of pace, but that place was way too quiet. Not much satisfaction working law enforcement when the big issues are which kind of stapler to get for the office."

"You thinking of going back to work?" asked Rigsby.

She nodded. "I miss it. What are you guys doing?"

"We're starting our own investigative business. Grace will work the computer side, and I'll handle the physical surveillance."

"Sounds like a good partnership. And when's your wedding day?" asked Jane.

Van Pelt blushed prettily. "End of summer. August 23."

"We'd like to be there."

"Actually, we'd love to have you guys stand up with us. If that works out for you," stammered Rigsby.

Lisbon looked surprised, but Jane answered with an easy smile. "Of course. Let us know the details. Lisbon looks lovely in pink." He turned and winked at her. Lisbon shook her head, but she was smiling too.

David sucked on his fist and cried out unhappily. "Oh, what's the matter?" Van Pelt asked him.

"He's due for some milk and a nap," Lisbon said confidently. Van Pelt held him out and Lisbon took him. "They still need to check in," she told Jane. "I'll see you upstairs?"

"Yeah, I think they can finish up without me," Jane referred to the hotel staff. He kissed her briefly and turned to Rigsby and Van Pelt as she left. "Dinner is in two hours, let's get you guys settled."

xxxxxxxxxx

Jane closed the door to their hotel room gently. They had a small suite with a kitchenette, a small living room, and a separate bedroom. The bedroom door was open, and Jane poked his head in. The lights were off, but the curtains were open just enough to illuminate the room. David was sleeping on his back in the middle of their king size bed, his arms stretched out by his head. Lisbon was propped on her side next to him, resting her fingers gently on his tummy.

"Looks like he's out," Jane whispered. Lisbon nodded. "Still don't want to use the pack and play?" he asked, tilting his head towards the empty one by the wall.

She shook her head. "This room is too big," she said softly. "I like him close."

"I'm not complaining," Jane clarified. He laid down behind her and nuzzled her neck. "I thought you didn't like the Silver Bucket," he said, using her term for their Airstream.

"It has it's charms," she admitted. "Living in close quarters with my family wasn't as hard as I expected." She stroked his arm. "It's been a crazy year, hasn't it?"

"You could say that." He breathed against her neck. "As exciting as it was, I'd rather look ahead. Any ideas where you want to apply for a job?"

She rolled onto her back so she could look up at him. "Not really. I'm getting older and the CBI isn't exactly a great reference anymore. What if no one will have me? What if I do need to take a job like Cannon River?" she asked unhappily.

"You were an amazing Agent. I think you'll be surprised."

"I hope so. But if I go back to work, what will you do? I get the impression you're done with law enforcement."

"If the right offer came along, I might be persuaded. But my main goal right now is just to be present. I'm happy to continue to take things as they come for awhile. The first time around, I was too foolish to fully appreciate what I had. I loved my family, but sometimes I loved the fame more. I was selfish and greedy. I won't make that mistake again."

Lisbon reached up and stroked his cheek, drawing him away from his melancholy thoughts. "I love you, Patrick. You're an amazing dad. We're lucky to have you."

He leaned into her touch, briefly closing his eyes, before meeting her gaze. "When you look at me like that, I feel…" he searched for the right word. "I feel whole again. I couldn't do this without you, Teresa."

She frowned slightly. "You sure you'll be okay if I'm back in the field?"

"It won't always be easy." He shrugged. "It's what you love to do."

"It's not just about my happiness, Jane. We can explore our options. But you know there are risks in every day life. There are no guarantees. Promise you'll tell me if it gets hard, if we need to work through it."

He nodded somberly and kissed her, a slight tremor betraying his emotions. "I love you so much," he breathed. She pulled him back for a hard kiss, trying to convey her strong feelings through every touch. After a couple of minutes he pulled back, both of them slightly out of breath. As one hand heatedly traced the skin under Lisbon's shirt, he glanced over at their child sleeping peacefully right next to them. "If you can bear to move him, I'd make it worth your while."

Little David didn't even stir as he was transferred to his new bed.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lisbon gasped as they entered the ballroom. First she noticed how the soft lighting transformed the space into a truly elegant event. Her eyes danced around the room, taking in the details of the decor. Then the comfortable buzz of chatter died down and the clapping started. Suddenly the people came into focus. She had noticed how many tables were set up before, but she hadn't really thought about the number of people it represented. She gasped again at the number of old colleagues, family, and friends who had come at such short notice.

Her eyes didn't know where to alight as she saw so many people she wanted to talk to. Most were expected, but she was surprised to see Dr. Parsen, and she blinked twice as her eyes alighted on Virgil Minelli. He blew her a kiss and she realized she was grinning like a fool.

Jane smiled and put his hand at her back, ushering her towards the lead table where Cho, Rigsby, and Van Pelt were already sitting together. A microphone was set up there and he handed David to her so he could talk to their guests. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I think we pulled off a good surprise." There was a smattering of laughter as Lisbon nodded, her eyes wide. "We have a lot to celebrate, so we're starting a day early. I couldn't tell you precisely when I fell in love with Teresa Lisbon. We have weathered a lot together. It was about a year ago that I finally admitted it to myself, and it turns out she miraculously had the same feelings. We would have done this sooner, but there were a couple of pesky details to take care of first. We won't dwell on that," he clarified as he heard a few murmurs. "This is our son David. We'll bring him around to meet you all after dinner. Bon Appétit!"

As if on cue a small army of waitstaff entered with platters of food and started to place plates in front of the guests. Jane put the microphone away and guided Lisbon around the table to her seat. David had his own little bouncer chair to recline on top of the table as they ate. Conversation resumed along with the clanking of silverware.

Lisbon greeted her old team warmly as she sat. A plate with prime rib and hearty vegetables was promptly placed in front of her. A bowl of fresh strawberries followed shortly after and made her smile. She ate quietly, surveying the room and listening to Cho update Rigsby and Van Pelt about his training progress at Quantico.

She realized Jane was watching her and leaned over to ask him a question. "Is that J.J. LaRoche over there? Next to your carnival friends?"

"By Sam and Pete? Yes." As she chuckled he added, "He's not a bad guy. He collects Hummel figurines."

"Whatever. Haffner's not here though, right?" she asked with a sly smile.

Jane laughed outright. "No. Haffner was definitely not invited. You almost done? We should mingle, talk to the people who are here."

While Lisbon finished eating, Jane made sure that David had a clean diaper and a full tummy. Then he stood up and took off his jacket so he could strap on a baby carrier. He gently put the baby into it and buckled him up. David nestled under his chin and blinked tiredly. Jane kissed him on the head and put out a hand to help Lisbon stand.

They made their way around the room. Lisbon enjoyed sharing her happiness with the people she cared about. David stole the show, even though he slept through most of the introductions. They answered questions and caught up on what was happening in Sacramento. Her brothers had obviously found the minibars in their rooms and at times made her laugh or grimace with their inebriated observations.

Jane pulled her away from the antics of her family to address the final table. Madeleine Hightower was there with her two kids. Abbott sat with a lovely woman she presumed was his wife, and Virgil Minelli winked at her as they sat in two empty chairs.

"This is an interesting table placement," observed Lisbon, eyeing Jane sideways.

"The conversation has been very enlightening," said Abbott.

"And entertaining," added his wife. "I'm Lena," she supplied, leaning across the table to offer her hand.

Introductions made, they settled into some small talk.

"What are you kids doing for a honeymoon?" asked Minelli.

"We've been traveling a lot. We're going to stick around Austin for a few days and see what we can find," Jane answered for the umpteenth time that night.

"I was hoping I could talk to you guys while you're in town. Do you think we can set something up?" asked Abbott.

Jane looked at Lisbon to gauge her reaction. "Yeah, I think that should be doable."

"You finally got him," stated Minelli. There was little doubt what he was referring to.

Jane gestured across the table. "Abbott got him. I was just along for the ride."

"That's the party line," Abbott confirmed.

"Yes, well. He's gone - along with that whole mess of dirty cops. A job well done." He looked at them suspiciously. "And you're telling me this," he gestured between them, "has only been going on for a year?" At the look they gave each other he added. "It was inevitable. That's all I'm saying."

"I saw it too," added Hightower. She looked at Jane pointedly. "But I'm sure you always knew why I tried to control your behavior by threatening Lisbon's career."

"And how did that work out for you?"

"Not very well. But even that spoke volumes. You wouldn't work with anyone else."

"No. Why would I want to?" He looked at Lisbon lovingly. "She could always see the best in me."

"Oh please," muttered Minelli. "She didn't let you get away with your crap. And you put her through a lot."

"That too," smiled Jane.

"You sure you're ready to put up with him for the rest of your life?" Minelli needled Lisbon.

She shrugged. "I'd miss him if he wasn't around." Then she looked at Jane with those same lovestruck eyes he'd had for her all night. "I love him, Virgil."

"I always knew he'd get you to drink the Kool-Aid."

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day dawned clear, perfect weather for an outdoor wedding. Jane drove the Airstream to the location he had scouted out earlier in the week. It was a large acreage with a picturesque yet rundown shack by a pond.

Preparations went quickly. The ceremony was short and sweet, officiated by a local judge. The guests stood nearby to watch, cheering as the bride and groom kissed for the first time as husband and wife. The joy was infectious and the small crowd hugged each other and laughed at the occasion. The shack was set up with coolers of food and drink and a couple of tables. A dance floor was arranged by the pond. Everyone mingled and celebrated together, casual and carefree.

As the sky darkened into night and their friends were occupied on the dance floor, Jane took Lisbon's hand and started to draw her away. She looked around wildly and he whispered reassuringly in her ear. "Virgil has him. He's in good hands." Lisbon spotted Minelli making faces at their child and nodded, allowing him to pull her off the dance floor and across the grass.

Jane carried an electric camping lantern to light their way. The music got quieter as they skirted the pond. Lisbon could hear the crickets singing along with the thumping bass. Jane led her with surety to a spot overlooking the pond. A large log was there with a blanket draped over it, creating a rough seat. The dancers were on the opposite side of the pond, the decorative lights reflecting in the water.

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

Jane was watching her instead, could see the lights also reflecting in her eyes, the joy in her smile. "You are beautiful," he remarked sincerely.

She turned to look at him, the soft glow highlighting his features. She closed the distance between them and kissed him softly before lingering in his embrace. He held her to him, rocking them gently before releasing her so they could sit on the log together. They were quiet for a moment, comfortable with their own thoughts.

"How you feeling?" asked Jane.

"I am so happy." She smiled at him brilliantly.

"Me too. Me too."

Across the way, their wedding guests cheered as the song transitioned to another favorite.

"I have something to tell you," Jane said.

Lisbon looked at him questioningly.

He held his hand out, gesturing towards the pond and beyond. "I bought it."

She wrinkled her nose at him. "Bought what?"

His other hand joined the first, waving gently. "This land. That shack. The pond." He brought his hands down and looked at her. "All of it."

A myriad of questions shifted through her mind. She settled on the easiest. "When?"

"Right after I saw it. It's a beautiful site to build a house."

"Isn't that the sort of decision we should make together?"

"Consider it a wedding present. Do you not like it?"

"No, it's.. I like it, Jane. Just… is this because of that meeting with Abbott coming up? Do you know something about it?"

"Only guesses. I didn't have anything to do with setting up that meeting, and there is no manipulation in this. I know you're ready to be done on the road. I suspect there's a job offer coming. Cho is almost done with training and Abbott has already secured a place for him in Austin. If you want to work law enforcement again, this is the team I would trust. I brought you to Austin to make an informed decision. I bought this land because I felt an affinity with it. If you don't want to live here, we'll make it a modest cabin and use it for vacations instead. We have time to decide. I want my son to have roots."

"Those are pretty deep roots." She leaned into him. "You really bought this place?" She sounded pleased.

"Yeah."

"Our first mortgage right out of the gate?" she mused out loud.

"Not exactly. I paid cash up front."

She pulled back and blinked at him. "That's going to take some getting used to. You've been throwing a lot of money around this week."

He smiled and leaned toward her, kissing his way from her cheek to her ear. "We went through hell and made it out the other side. A little detail like money will never stand in the way of our happiness." She shivered and closed her eyes as his kisses ghosted across her skin. He drew back just enough to look at her and was rewarded by her half lidded gaze, full of love and desire. "No matter what happens, from this point on, we have to promise each other that we will always look on the bright side."

"I promise," she responded.

"Me too," he whispered before meeting her lips to seal their vow with a heated kiss.


End file.
